Brainstorm: A Fosters Home Fanfiction
by Edward Foster
Summary: What happens when someone evil has an imaginary friend.What happens if they enslave the earth.What happens when your the only one that can stop it. Rated M for violence,Language, and major sexual themes PROGRESS ALERT: Chapter 8 Up!
1. Chapter 1: UNhappy Birthday

**(A/N: Alright, for you First Time Readers: Thank You so much for taking time out of your day/night/afternoon/tea-time/whatever time to read this Fic that I started over a year-and-a-half ago, I hope you enjoy it as it stands and there will be more to come.**

**For you Fans: I urge you to re-read Chapters 1-6 again because…I revamped them as well! That's right, I decided to take the original beta-ed chapters and fix some minor plot, grammatical, and personal errors with the chapters so that the story flows nicely and no real problems in the plot arise, so if you get a chance re-read this and the others and leave a review/PM me if you think it worked out a little better. Mind you, the changes are small, and you might not even notice them…which is great, why? 'Cause that means I'm doing it right…or not great because I'm doing it wrong…you tell me.**

**Last Thing (Shame-less Self Promotion): Be sure to look out for Installments of Therapist and Dogs of War. Also, There should be a Poll up so I can see what you all want to see from me, so head to my profile and give it a look! **

**Okay! Now that that is out of the way…**

Chapter 1: Unhappy Birthday.

"Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it"

…

Mac

Time (4:30 P.M.) Place (Foster's Lobby)

I sat on the third step of the Foster's lobby stairs. It was a slow day, this Saturday afternoon, as I watched Frankie sweep aimlessly in the big room, obviously daydreaming. Summer was no more than a few days away, I had pretty much waited out the rest of high school ever since Final Exams, Not really caring about being Top of the Class, Graduation, College, any of it. It all seemed too cliché, too same-old. I wondered if **she** had plans for her future, she had always told me how she wanted to be a Therapist, better to listen to other people's problems than talk about her own. My mom had been ecstatic with pride at my perfect 4.0 GPA, I was glad someone was happy about it. Every time I come home, it's always the same; letters, E-mails…It was all just too much! I left my thoughts alone and focused back to the red-headed woman, I thought I should say something, just to break the silence…but also something was nagging at my conscience.

I hesitated a moment before saying, "Hey Frankie…?"

"Hmm?" She responded, confirming my earlier theory of daydreaming.

"I was just wondering...uh...do you know what day it is?"

"Uh... Saturday?"

I heaved a deep sigh. "Yeah, it is. Thanks Frankie."

"Welcome."

I stood up and decided to roam the Foster's building - I know the place from top to bottom now - and see who was in the seemingly empty abode. Things had been very slow during the winter, no events, clients; even Bloo had found time to read a book, without pictures in it. Then as Christmas approached, people were lined up outside the doors to get their hands on Friend for their Son or Daughter. It was a bit sickening to me, seeing all those bittersweet smiles, they had a new home…but what about the home they were leaving. Some took the goodbyes harder than others, tears were shed, anxiousness abundant. How would that feel? To be given away to someone you knew nothing about, in hopes you'll have a friend to hang out with for a while, at least until they got bored with you…But now the House was almost barren, with only Friends into the low hundreds instead of the high thousands. As I walked farther away from the lobby, and Frankie, I wondered aloud:

"I wonder if anyone remembered…"

I headed to the noise coming from the kitchen to see Eduardo drinking from an unlabeled bottle. Ed had taken the emptiness in mixed stride, picking up old habits as he did, lashing out at people during one of his 'Episodes'. Once he'd actually had went into a drunken frenzy, hurting Frankie and I in the process. When the deed was done we both winded up in the doctor's office, her gashed head and cracked ribs, and my broken arm and ankle. We were all scared he would go off again one day.

"Hey Ed. What's up?"

"O nada, mi amigo. Why you look so down? Did Terrence give you a wedgie?"

I chuckled at his question, I hadn't seen my big brother in almost six years, and it's been a safe haven without him.

"Nah, it's just... Ed, do you know what day it is?"

"Es Sabado, right?"

"Yeah, it is. See ya, Ed."

"Adios, Mac."

I left Ed with his drink, which I was sure was tequila, and made my way out to the courts where Coco and Wilt were playing one-on-one. Ever since we found Wilts creator, he has gained a new arm as a parting gift. Wilt had said, "It felt like he never lost it". I sat down a watched the remainder of the game. Coco had the ball, Wilt was defending his hoop. Coco feinted left and Wilt fell for it. Coco came up the right and dunked the ball at the final buzzer.

"Wow, Coco," Wilt said, "that's twice now. I must be gettin' soft. Oh, hey Mac."

Coco asked, "Coco co coco coco?"(Hey, Mac, why the long face?)

"Yeah man, what's up?"

"Nothing! Okay, just forget it. I'm going inside." I turned to turn walk back inside. "Dammit!" I ran inside, passing Ed, through the kitchen and towards the front door. My anger had gotten the better of me again, but I just couldn't take how everything was getting thrown into my lap, and no one seemed to care.

_I don't have to take this shit!_ I thought; _Let them forget about me, I don't care!_

Getting closer to the door. Just then it swung open and I stopped inches from her face.

"Hey Mac. Happy birthday!"

She stood there, a small wrapped gift in her hands, smiling. I felt myself fall to my knees, a wetness streaking my face. My Insides felt like they were in a vice, stinging and crippling my ability to cry out. I was crying. Why? I should've been happy. I should have hugged her. But I was sniveling on the cold linoleum floor like a woman who just got raped. What was happening to me? There were voices in my head now, not the ones around me, but others…foreign. They spoke in an odd tongue, something like Italian. They died down and I heard the fading voices of my friends.

"Oh my god, Mac...You okay... upstairs ...you'll ... be...Fine…"

Then everything went black

I saw four deep shadows among the darkness, they were almost invisible, blending into the cold backdrop, one that seemed to be facing me put his hand out, as if to cautiously touch something that wasn't there. I felt a slight twitch and looked down, my had was doing the same. I snatched my arm to its side, the figure did the same. The other three around it appeared a bit brighter in my dark sight, with a slight twinge of color.

One Red.

Another Green.

A third, Yellow.

I took one last look at the mimicking figure and saw that he hadn't changed much, but I could make out a dull, dimmed grey. I tried to say something but my mouth was stuck, luckily my mind was working.

_Who are you?_

_Who…_

The shadow just copied me again, I tried to get through to them but nothing else would surface, then I felt the cold stillness of unconsciousness grip me and started to pull me under, just as the shadowed figures flickered slightly into view. I didn't get a look at them, my head was hurting too much that the faces and lights became blurry, I felt that my eyes were closed, I opened them, I saw the high ceilings moving rapidly, shifting here and there from time to time. I finally let the stillness pull me under fully, going into the dark and setting there, letting the dull noises of clamor assure me that I was still alive.

Today was my Eighteenth birthday…I had no idea how my age would change the fate of my entire Universe.

Chapter 1: END

**(A/N: Ok, Now this Is what I really wanted it to be, A little more in depth and not so strewn together, I hope you all enjoyed the first revised chapter of Brainstorm.) **


	2. Chapter 2: Semiconsious

_"It's amazing what people say about you when you're dead, and even more when you're not."_

…

Chapter 2: Semi-conscious

I woke up in the Foster's lobby, again. It took a moment, but I suddenly realized that I was dreaming because the scene was way too different. The big room's chandelier is gone and I hear a big explosion outside. I run to the door and stop, thinking;

_What am I about to do? There's something out there and I__**really**__don't wanna know what it is._

Then I think;

_Wait! This is a dream so-_

My thoughts were cut short when the Foster's doors were blown clean off with a loud _boom_, and people I've never seen before storm the building with automatic weapons. They looked like a government S.W.A.T. team. And they don't notice me, hell, they passed right through me. Then I heard a familiar voice say;

"Kill every human you see. Don't leave a single one breathing. But make sure to bring them to me."

They flew up the foyer stairwell, their heavy foot-falls thundering up the steps. I took no chances and followed them up, but they were already firing on people who were walking the hallways. It was a massacre; soon the walls were swathed in blood. After a second, there were only bodies and silence, then they were moving again, the heavily armored team kicking in each door until they found them. Goo, Frankie, and some young man with dark blue hair were dragged out of their rooms in the house. Frankie wasn't coming quietly, lashing around, trying to fight off the men and women, she was given a swift slug to the jaw, causing her to submit to just mild struggling and grumbling, the blue haired man was put in iron restraints, he didn't say anything, but his hair and eye colors were switching rapidly. Goo was crying softly, as one woman in black and green decided to yank on her pigtails as she led her down the steps.

A feeling of dread passed over me as the three of them were forced to their knees in a row. The figure that stood before them had on a black suit and a red tie, too formal for what was happening. The three looked up at the man, his black hair blowing lightly from the slight breezed emanating from the blown door. He smiled cruelly down at them, pulling out a handgun and pointing it at the blue haired man first.

"Anything you have to say, old friend?" he asked, the man just looked at him, like he couldn't believe he was doing this.

"I guess he really was right about us…" the man mumbled, this statement caused the black suited fiend's grin to falter, almost to a pained expression.

"Yeah, maybe…" he started, then he pulled the trigger and the young man, a bloody mess, fell to the white floor, lifeless. His armed hand now turned to the caretaker who was next in line. He walked closer to her, his face, and gun, inches from her face; a sad look on his face now.

"I know, so I won't ask. But do you think…before…" He trailed off, out of nowhere she smashed her lips to his and for a few moments they stayed before he pulled away.

"Nothing you do will ever bring me back, don't you understand that!" he yelled, she didn't bother saying anything, he just turned and caressed her face, putting the gun to her head.

"I'm sorry…" And then Frankie's empty shell of a body fell, the light gone from her eyes and a small pool of crimson around her fire red hair. Finally he came to Goo, who had tears streaming down her face, the man kneeled down in front of her, I could see his eyes becoming damp as well, but it looked reserved, like something was locking away his emotions. He grabbed the gun by the barrel and handed it to her.

"Here, I'll give you the choice." He said standing up and turning, facing the open door. The team of armed men and women were on high alert then, save the woman in green and black, with a knowing smirk. I tried to say something, but my mouth was frozen. Goo looked down at the weapon, and then back at the man. A grim expression darkening her eyes,

"You know what I would do…if you gave me this, so why did you?" The man turned a genuine smile on his face.

"Because, you were always my favorite." He wrenched her up in a tight hug, grabbing the gun from her shaking hands.

"Close your eyes." I heard him whisper, I couldn't move, Frozen in shock and fear. I saw Goo's silver eyes close, there was a small click.

Then nothing, a black void again, but I could still feel that I was alive, but I felt rigid and cold, not because of any temperature, this was a feeling of pure turmoil. What is happening to my mind? There was light rhythmic breathing right in my ear. I couldn't move, I couldn't wake up but I was conscious of my surroundings, just then I heard a door open and the sounds of an ongoing conversation filled the room softly.

"Is-is he gonna be okay, Frankie?" The first voice asked desperately.

"I don't know, Bloo. He's been out for five whole days." Frankie replied solemnly.

_What the…? Five days?_

"And she's been here that long too?" Bloo asked.

_Who is it, my mom?_

Frankie sighed, "Yeah. Goo, your parents want you home. Come on, wake up."

Then a voice very close to my ear said, " I'm not gonna leave him Frankie, not now. He passed out on the **floor**. I'm gonna stay here 'til he wakes up...just like he did for me."

"Hmm…fine. I'll just call and tell them you're spending the night, again."

"Thank you Frankie."

_So Goo's been here for five days…with...with me?_

"I love you Mac."

…_?_

Then she was snoring lightly in my ear again.

_What did she just say? Oh god, am I still dreaming?_

Goo stirred a little in her sleep and mumbled, "Mac...doctor...girlfriends…"

Then it all came to me…

Chapter 2: END

**(A/N: That was fun to write I must say, gives you a little insight to what's going on..ok maybe not really but that was the newly revamped chapter 2!)**


	3. Chapter 3: Waking up to sunshine

"The world has two functions: to hold humans 'til death and cause death to humans"

…

Chapter 3: Waking up to Sunshine

Mac

I've been in darkness for one week now, yeah, spooky, but that doesn't bother me. What does is what Goo said two days ago. I really never gave any thought about my feelings for her until now, and I've had a lot of time to think about it. I thought we were friends, sure, but the way she said it, it's like she really meant it. I guess I should have seen the signs…

2 weeks ago…

Time (5:30 p.m.) Place (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - Front porch)

I was sitting on the front steps with Bloo, my imaginary friend, while he was ranting on about Mr. Herriman. Again.

"All I was doin' was trying to see if Coco could fly. Then he was all, 'Master Blooregard, we do not throw friends of the roof of the building. Do you understand?'"

"Uhh...Bloo, Coco can't fly."

"Well, she could have said something!"

I groaned, "Bloo I think you should at least apologize to her."

"Ugh...fine…"

Bloo stood rather stiffly and turned, mumbling something along the lines of, "She's a bird and an airplane...geez."

I chuckled.

Bloo is more trouble than anyone's worth.

No sooner had Bloo walked in the door she appeared, smiling and walking towards me. I had noticed that Goo had matured over the years. She no longer had pigtails uncaringly strewn across her head, now she had unbraided her hair and just had two pigtails on either side of her head. She ditched the light-blue overalls for jet black skinny-jeans, the yellow rain boots for a pair of black Sketchers, and the rainbow long-sleeve for a red and black Zoo-York short-sleeve tee. I also noticed that she'd grown, taller yeah, but more developed. Her build had widened slightly from the lanky version of her long ago. Her legs were still long but with a more defined muscle mass and her hips filled out her figure. Her chest, well her chest filled out also, from a innocent A-cup at 15 to a womanly D-cup at 19. Her face had never did distract me when we were kids but now, her wide brown eyes were dazzling, and her full lips and defined cheek bones were all signs of a growing young woman. Her innocence was still present, her freckles, though starting to disappear, were slightly darker than her smooth, creamy, coffee-toned skin. Her smile held her dimples, still cute in the slight sinking of her cheeks, which were also fading away due to the evolutions of womanhood.

I felt myself staring at her and caught myself, thinking, what the hell am i doing. She's my best friend.

"Hey Mac, why are you here so late?" Her voice…her voice, not a nasal droning like before, now clearer and slower. I remembered when she would go on about any little thing, it was so cute. It also involved the creation of a lot of imaginary friends. Then her parents put her on-on medication. I was against the idea from the start, but they had said;

"The doctor said it would even her out, keep her thoughts in."

A month passed and I saw the changes. She never smiled, she barely spoke to anyone, and she didn't come to Foster's for a week. When I asked her what was wrong she had said;

"Mac, I'm fine. The doctors always right."

Yeah right…

Another week later she was in the tub, wrists slit, bleeding to death. It had been a good thing she'd invited me over. I called the hospital and didn't leave the room until she was normal again.

"MAC!" Goo suddenly shouted.

Her voice brought me back to reality, the here and now. "Huh…? What?"

"Mac, you were staring into space for five whole minutes. You okay?"

"Uh...yeah… I'm fine, just thinking about something. What's up?"

"I was asking you about High School and...Your girlfriend…"

"What girlfriend, Goo? I haven't had a girlfriend…ever."

"Really? Wow. I thought you would have someone. I would be your girlfriend, Mac. All those girls don't know what they're missing!"

"Thanks Goo. I would love to be your boyfriend, but, sadly, that is never gonna happen."

"Oh...uh...yeah…, it was just a joke…" She smiled, but I saw something else in her eyes…were those tears?

"Hey you're crying! What's the matter?" She said nothing, just got up and ran. "Goo wait, come back!"

Present…

That's when I felt some energy in the tips of my fingers and toes. I focused on that and it spread quickly and I opened my eyes. Turning my head, I saw her sleeping, and had this strange urge to…kiss her. I cancelled that thought suddenly when she opened her eyes.

Two words escaped my lips, "I'm back."

"I knew you would be." She muttered softly, happily.

We stayed like that for ten seconds…until Bloo came in. He saw me and screamed;

"OH MY GOD MAC, YOU'RE AWAKE! FRANKIE!"

Frankie came in then and smiled-no, beamed at me. Then her face faltered, then her mouth became a hard line. She turned away and the happy face was back on. I wondered what was going on, but forgot instantly as Bloo jumped on my chest and proceeded to hug the living hell out of me.

Frankie grabbed him and said to him, "He just came out of a coma, Bloo, don't send him back. How you doing Mac?"

"Fine." My stomach growled furiously. "Uh, maybe a little hungry."

Then they all laughed, I did too, but there was a catch to theirs - like someone had died, like they would all change from laughter to crying at any second. I ignored it.

I'm just a little woozy from my week long nap. I thought, reassuring myself in an instant.

"So what sounds good?" Frankie asked once she stopped laughing.

"Even garbage would be fine, Frankie. Anything will do." I replied with a small smile.

My little attempt at humor brought on another round of the disturbed laughter. It sent a shiver down by back.

What's going on? I wonder what happened…

"Uh, Frankie…?"

"Yes, 'Coma-boy'?" She smiled.

Ignoring the slight jibe, I continued with my question. "Is there something wrong, you all seem so sad? Did something happen while I was out?"

For a moment, silence enveloped the small room. Then Goo spoke for the second time I've been awake. "Mac, why don't we get you some food first? Then we'll tell you everything you need to know."

I didn't say anything and they took it as an 'okay'. I wanted to know now, but my belly protested with another growl.

"Hmm, alright let see you use those legs, best pal o' mine, c'mon up and at 'am!" Bloo encouraged.

I moved my legs. I seemed in control and strong. I saw Goo rise up off the bed and in my sudden urge to not to be away from her, I swung my legs over the side and jumped up. I felt a sharp pain that made me stagger, but I felt strong, powerful even. I looked at everyone to see they were staring at me with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

"What? What'd I do?"

"Mac you-" Goo had started to say something but the loud, and somewhat annoying, Foster's bell sounded and Mr. Herriman's scratchy, old voice filled the halls;

"Mac, your birthday awaits you. Please come to the dining room for food, friends, and painkillers for those after-coma pains I'm sure you're having."

"Huh? Birthday party? For me?"

"Yeah, sorry we forgot man." Another voice filled the room and it was that apology that made it better because any sorry coming from Wilt is always true. Another growl erupted from my bowels. Guess I could wait a little longer…

"Thanks Wilt, it means a lot but I'm starving. Can we go downstairs now?"

"Sure. Let's go."

Goo took my hand and guided me out the door, her touch was the first human contact I've had in a week, and it felt nice. But then the dream and my flashback found there way to the front of my brain.

What were those Friends doing, and why were they going around killing humans? And Goo…did she really love me, or was just the coma? And the flashback was it true? Did she really want to be my girlfriend? But, more importantly, did I feel the same way?

"HAPPPY BIRTHDAY, MAC!"

I jumped a little at the sudden cut-off of my thoughts but got over it quickly. Some instinct came over my senses and a convex blindness came over my vision.

_What the…_

Then it passed as soon as it had come and no one noticed. I played it off as a side effect of the coma and proceeded to party. I'd get my answers soon enough…

2 hours later…

With my no longer aching stomach filled with pizza, cake, and other birthday delights, I was seated in Mr. Herriman's chair in his office with all of my friends standing before me. I had this strange thought of the Godfather.

"Mac," Frankie began, "we know you're still celebrating your birthday but this is very important. That day you passed out..." I winced at the thought of me falling to the floor and crying, "...when you passed out, something happened that you should know about. On that day a G5 airplane containing you father and little sister crashed to the ocean floor…and yesterday your mom committed suicide by hanging herself." Her eyes watered and spilled over.

"I'm sorry, Mac, but the courts said that in event of a boy losing all family ties becomes an orphan, anyone can take you in…and we have offered to; the judge said yes. How's that Mac...Mac?"

It didn't register, but it made sense. I couldn't do anything about it, so I only said one more thing, "Which room, Frankie? I wanna know which room will be my new home."

Chapter 3: END

(**A/N: This chapter I took a second look over and made some slight story edits, so at least the whole thing would make more sense.)**


	4. Chapter 4: Sorrow and Power

_"With great power comes great responsibility, and with great responsibility comes great pain."_

…

Chapter 4: Sorrow and Power

Mac

_Time (11:25 p.m.) Place (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends)_

The deafening silence felt like forever instead of a few seconds. Then it all came. The tears came, but I didn't see them on their faces. The crushing embraces came, but I didn't feel them. The words, filled with comfort and security, came, but I didn't hear them. All I heard, all I saw, all I felt was...nothing. I was numb, my body wouldn't move. I felt someone pick me up; I didn't know who and I honestly didn't care.

Not long after I was picked up I was in a bed, probably the same bed I'd spent the whole week in. A couple more of hugs encased me and a kiss on the forehead from Goo and...Frankie, then all was quiet. I was alone. I had to think, to calm down, to somehow try and pull myself from the now strangely annoying numbness, but I didn't. All I did was curl into a ball and proceeded to sob, cry, and scream curses at the unforgiving darkness. I knew it was stupid, so I calmed down a little so I could think.

_Why? Why did this happen?_

I had no idea that my dad and Tammy, my little sister, were coming. Probably to celebrate my birthday. And my mom…damn, she was already stressed out because she'd gotten fired and Terrence's college funds, also with working at a low-end job. I already knew she was close to snapping like a twig. But **suicide**? And Terrence, does he know? Did he see it on the news? Or, out of some twisted reality, was he dead too? Then I heard the door open and soft footfalls approaching.

_Is it Goo? No, she had to have gone home by now._

"Mac. You awake?" The familiar soft voice asked into the darkness, clearly in my direction.

It….it was Frankie.

"Mac, can….can I talk to you?"

Though I really didn't feel like talking, her voice suggested it was important. So I resignedly said;

"Uh...sure…okay."

"Mac...I just want you to know, that we're here for you-that **I'm here for you**. You're like family, well you **are** family now. Mac Foster…wow, never thought I would be able to say that! Mac...I…I want you to come to me for anything, I want you to think of me as someone to care for you….Mac…I…I love you." Then a soft, unmistakable pressure was on my lips. Then it was gone as suddenly as it was there.

_Oh…my…God! She just__**kissed**__me!_

"Good night Mac and happy birthday."

My mouth was frozen; I couldn't speak.

Frankie left the room then. She had gotten older, like everyone else, but she was an adult –Thirty-One, to be exact - and was a real eye-full. Her smooth, fire-red hair, still in its spiky ponytail, had grown. When she let it free, it hung past her shoulders. It was only contrasted by her onyx black eyes, glinting grey when she was happy. Also, she had gotten taller; I was now about elbow high. I felt myself slowly losing consciousness and decided to give in to the urge.

…

The sounds of explosions from multiple explosives mixed in with the sounds of the screams from many, many innocents in my dreams this time. Somehow, standing out above all other sounds, a voice rang out;

"So, how will you stop me now?"

I looked around the warzone franticly, looking for some shelter but the debris ruined area held none. I saw the same black suited man from my last nightmare; he stood not ten yards away, lazily shooting the same handgun at random civilians. I ran towards him, not much of a plan in mind, but I really wanted to end this. He turned slightly and smiled, he gave a small gesture and the whole scene became blackness, like we were standing on nothing. I stopped, ten feet away from him.

"Better?" he asked me, I didn't say anything to him at first, tempted to get that gun away from him but suddenly I asked what was on my mind.

"Who are you?"

This caused him to smile broadly, like he was prepared to answer me, and I'm sure he was.

"Ha, well, sorry I can't really tell you that. I can tell you some things, like that I am from the near future, you and I will be meeting soon, and what you say in your last dream is the complete truth. I do kill your friends." He finished, a cold grin on his face. I didn't understand anything he was talking about, why was he telling me this, what are these dreams I'm having?

"Oh those aren't dreams, they're premonitions of what's to come, what's to come of you, your friends, and even me…but hey, maybe they'll be wrong about you." He shrugged; I couldn't say or do anything, my limbs felt locked to their positions. He seemed so sure of himself, like it didn't matter one way or the other.

"Why are you doing all of this, why are you screwing with my head?" I yelled, I was starting to get angry, his indifference and sarcasm was starting to grate on my nerves.

"Oh, I haven't done anything yet, just you wait. And as for your mind, I think that's a question you should ask yourself."

My eyes shot open, my arms and legs felt stiff, so I sat up and hunched over a bit, waiting a bit for my muscles to relax.

_Ask myself? What does that even mean? _I thought, then I shook my head sharply, I was letting these stupid dreams get to me. There was no way any of this was real, it was just all of this stress is getting to me. I laid back down, pulling the sheets tighter around me, hoping slightly not to dream again.

…

I woke to the sound of Friends walking to the dining hall for breakfast. I didn't remember much from the dream I had, but I remember the voice. It was the same familiar voice from the last dream I had.

Though I'd tried to put last night aside, my lips were still tingling. I wanted to know why Frankie had done that-why she had kissed me that night.

_I'll just ask her when I see her._

I was distracted by the smell of bacon, syrup, and eggs. My mouth watered. I jumped out of bed and suddenly got this sharp pain in the back of my skull.

_I'm sure it was nothing…_

I went in the closet and found all my stuff. I grabbed an old _Senses Fail_ long sleeve and some black jeans an started towards the shower. There was no line, so I went in and started to undress. I turned the knob as hot as I could stand and got in. It was nice to get clean. I must was in there for a long time because the water's temperature changed. So I shut off the water and stepped out, grabbed a towel, and my clothes, and walked to the door. My room was just two doors over, so I was gonna head down the hall, when the door opened; it was Frankie, in her PJs, gaping at me, and all I had on was a towel.

_Oh no! What do I do?_

She just stood there, staring at my practically naked body. I felt the heat go to my face; I had to get away before I embarrassed myself.

"Sorry for taking so long, Frankie. See ya downstairs." And i slid passed her, Bad idea. I lost my towel in the process, so I ended up just running straight to my room. I didn't look at her now shocked face. I was in such a rush that I left my towel.

Just Great…

_I hope she didn't see anything... Nah, I got away too fast._

I got dressed and headed downstairs.

_Time (10:15 a.m.) Place (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - Dining room)_

It was beautiful!

Today's breakfast was spread, buffet-style, across the long table. I grabbed a plate and got all the food I could and sat in the last empty seat at the end of the table, next to Frankie, across from Bloo - who was next to Mr. Herriman. At the head was Madame Foster, the founder, creator, and owner of the foster home for forgotten or unwanted Imaginary Friends. I began eating and, in my ravenous tirade, bumped Frankie's arm. I looked over to see her blushing a deep pink and I remembered the incident in the bathroom and quickly turned away, embarrassed at the thought of her seeing my private area.

Bloo made a weird sighing sound and said, "This is the best meal I've had in a lo~ong time! So, Frankie, who did you pay to make this, some French chef?"

Her eyes narrowed on him, obviously offended and annoyed at his comment.

"Well, Bloo, if you must know I really made all of this food. And if you love my cooking so much," an evil smile played on her face, "you can have **it** for dinner."

Bloo's eyes widened at Frankie's response and he quietly said, "Sorry Frankie…"

With that, they both resumed eating. I didn't know what "**it**" was, but if it shut Bloo up, it **must **be horrible.

"Dearie, you feeling alright?" Madame Foster's question took me off guard.

I looked up from my food. "W-What?"

"I said, are you alright? You seem spacey."

"Oh, I'm fine, Madame Foster."

"Ah-ah-ah. I'm not 'Madame' anymore, that's Grandma to you, young man." She smiled a warm, sweet smile.

She was right; I was a part of the Foster family now. Ever since my family had all died, I've been living here at Foster's. Not like that's a bad thing, but I missed my old room, my mom, hell, I missed Terrence. Though he was still alive I haven't heard from him since he left to study in Europe. A week before he had left he said to me:

_"Mac, I don't do emotional shit…but I wanna let you know that I'm...sorry for, y'know, messing with ya when I was a kid. Okay…? But, if anything happens to mom while I'm gone, I'm gonna take it out of your ass. Got it?"_

Wow. Before, I had feared that threat. Now I would welcome it with open arms, at least that wouldn't hurt as much…

_Time (2:45 p.m.) Place (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - Game Room)_

We were all sprawled out on the couch in front of the fifty-four inch screen. It was me, Wilt, Ed, Frankie, Bloo, and Mr. Herriman. We - Wilt, Ed, Mr. Herriman, and myself - watched Frankie and Bloo playing a fighting game. Bloo was a muscular-looking ninja in black tights, and Frankie was a blonde pretty-boy in a black jacket and black pants. I wasn't paying any attention, but I heard some of the slight banter between the two competitors

Blood laughed, "Yeah, woo, I'm totally owning your butt Frankerino! Soon you will fall!"

"Whatever Blob-boy. Don't doubt my mad game skills!" Frankie countered.

"What? Chicks can't play video games Frank! It's a known fact!"

"Oh, really?"

And she sweep-kicked him out a window. The screen flashed with **"Player 1 WINS!"** Bloo's mouth was hanging open.

"OH YEAH! Who can't play video games, huh?"

Mr. Herriman clapped his hands twice and said, "Miss Frances that was a great round, but I do believe it's my turn to go a round with you…?"

"Huh? Uh, okay, Mr. H. Let's play."

And the game was on.

I took this time to reflect on the events of last night and this morning. Should I tell anyone about these dreams? Is it even worth thinking about…I could just put it all off to slight trauma, but something felt wrong about everything. Not too long after I was in thought, a yell snapped me out off it. Frankie had lost to Herriman…wow…. I then noticed a figure in the doorway beckoning me to follow. I complied. It was Goo.

"Hey, Mac. What's up?" She asked as soon as I was in front of her.

"Eh, not much. Was there something you needed?"

"Yeah, I wanted to see your old apartment again…and I was wondering: Would you go with me?"

"Uh...sure Goo but why do you wanna go there?"

"Well, I'm sure you still have some personal stuff there, so I was gonna help you. Is that okay?"

"Oh, yeah, come on."

We left the screams and laughter of the game room, down several hallways and doors, and out the main entrance. My old living arrangements were only a few blocks away so it didn't take long to get there. Up three flights of steps, and to the door. I grabbed the extra key under the welcome mat, unlocked the door and we went inside. The old place hadn't changed much from two weeks ago other than it was cleaner and some things were missing.

_The police must have taken them._I thought, nodding slightly. But it was still disturbing, I could see my mothers door from here, and the yellow tape that covered it, I looked away. This place was starting to cut into me, I needed to get what in came here for and get out.

"Make yourself at home. If you need me, it's the first door on the right." I said swiftly.

"Okay." She responded, her voice no higher than a whisper.

I went into my old room and was taken aback; a lot of my stuff had been cleared out. The only things left were the frame of my old bunk-bed, the dresser, and some hangers in the closet. I ran to the closet and lifted the small hatch in the floor and sighed in relief; the metal box was still there. I grabbed it and pulled. It came out easy, not like when I was small, and placed it in the middle of the floor of my room. I sat down next to it and put in combination and opened it. On impulse, I dumped the entire load on the floor and began sorting them, all the pictures of mom, everything. I stared at the pictures of mom: at the beach, at Acadia, with dad; and felt the warm wetness on my face. I didn't notice that I had a visitor…

"Mac! What's the matter?" She looked around at the pictures and put two and two together. "Oh Mac, I know it's hard, but you'll get through it. Come on, get up."

She started towards me, that's when I saw the box slightly in her path. I decided to say something; "Goo, watch out for the-" Too late.

She clipped her boot on the metal hazard; it would have been amusing if she hadn't fallen on me. I groaned, her knee had hit a very vital area

"Ah…Ow…Goo, you alright?"

"Yeah I…just..." She rose up so her arms were straight and she was slightly above me, but her legs were still pressed against mine. Her face not too far from mine; she froze, staring at me. She had a weird sad look about her. I was getting nervous. I was about to say something when she got up and left the room. I heard the front door slam.

_What the hell? Where is she going?_

I got up and put the pictures of mom and the rest in the box and took it and ran outside. I caught a glimpse of someone running around the corner. I ran after her, she was headed towards town. I saw her running and she darted across a busy street, getting a few yells and car horns, and kept going. I was too slow so I had to wait to cross, but when I did, I had no idea where she was. I started walking around, looking but with no success. I was about to give up and head home to get the Foster's bus when I heard her scream with some other voices mixed in...I don't know how, but I heard this over the rush of traffic and people. Like everything else was a white noise, and only her voice stood out, I ran towards the noise, and ended up in an alley. She was there, but her shirt was torn and three other guys surrounded her.

One of them said, "C'mon, don't be like that. We just wanna play." The man had leaned towards her and she spit in his face. "You bitch!" He slapped her.

Then something made a loud metallic thud. It was my box; I had dropped it in shock and rage. The men turned at the sound and saw me. The one in the middle, the leader, smiled an evil smile. I locked my jaw.

"Aw, is this your girlfriend, kid?"

"Mac! Go get help!" Goo yelled.

"Shut up, cunt!" He slapped her again.

The noise rang in my ears, the convex sight appearing but with a red tint clouding the edges. I wanted to kill this guy, and I was going to.

Chapter 4: END

**(A/N: This is another Chapter Re-Edit, Just fixing up some loose ends and lazy plot points. Hope this makes more sense to the readers, old or new.)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth

(**A/N: another Re-Work as explained in New Chapter 1, Hope this one is a little easier to understand.)**

…

"_The truth will set you free, but imprison others."_

…

Chapter 5: The Truth

Mac

Time (? P.M.) Place (Inner city - Back Alley)

I stared at this...**animal** with a seething, burning hatred that I wanted to grab him and beat, rip, and tear till there was nothing left. I heard another sharp slap and winced, my, now slightly longer and sharper, nails had pierced my skin. The pain had snapped me out of my bloodlust and I stood there and heard him speak again;

"Y'know, we could spare you and your girl. If you're willing to strike up a deal with me…?"The bile rose to my mouth. He smiled a cold, psychotic smile. I ground my teeth and tensed up. I knew what he was doing, he was baiting me, wanting me to come charging like some raging idiot, no, not happening. If this kept going she was going to get hurt, or worse. I stole a quick glance in Goo's direction and I sucked in a sharp breath. She was scared, terrified even, not just for herself, but for me as well. He took my silence as an invitation to continue:

"We'll let you go, if you give us that metal box you're-"

"Fuck you!" It took a few seconds to me to realize that **I** had screamed that. The man was a little startled from my sudden outburst. His smug smile changed into a disappointed frown. It made me sick.

"Ah well, I tried to be civil, but you forced my hand. Fellas, take care of the brat while I 'handle' his little girlfriend."

"Sure thing."

The two other, rather large, men started towards me. I heard a whimper from her and I wasn't paying attention to the brutes stalking closer. All I knew is that I had to get from point A to point B. Now!

"Don't worry kid; we won't kill her, that's not the boss's style. We'll keep her and use her till she loves it; she'll probably make a few bucks."

That's when I snapped. I lunged out with a fist, striking the first man rather hard. He flew back, surprised, holding his broken nose. He recovered rather quickly and swung at me, it was...unnaturally…slow, like I was watching it in slow-motion. I easily dodged downward and threw my elbow into his waiting gut. I felt his stomach rupture and he fell to the gravel, two to go.

"You little shit!"

The man pulled a switchblade from his coat and charged. I stood there as he came closer and closer. In one fluid motion I grabbed his armed hand, took the weapon, spun around him, and jammed the blade into his back. As he writhed in pain I launched into the air and kicked the blade in, and it was gone. I turned to see the leader with a rather expensive looking gun in his hand; its barrel was pointed at Goo's head. He was shaking, obviously scared, and, as a last resort, grabbing a hostage.

I was pissed, but laughing - pretty sadistically too. "Oh, how original! You wanna start making demands?"

"Look man, or whatever you are, back the fuck up or I'll be forced to kill your friend here!"

"Heh! Do you know what happened last time you were forced to do something?" And I was suddenly in his face, he gasped as I swatted the gun away like a fly and lifted him up by the neck squeezing tightly to the point he couldn't breathe. His eyes bugged out and struggled against my iron-clad grip. "I really hate scum like you, thinking you can have anything you want just because your big or scary looking. Tell me something, why do this? Why try and take a nineteen year old and violate her huh? Is it for kicks! I really hope you know what's going to happen because I don't wanna hear your shrieks in agony, so just keep that mouth shut!"

I heard it in my own voice, I sounded like a monster…and I liked it.

I brought my arm back and clenched a fist. I was going to kill this pervert, and as my arm shot forward, it stopped suddenly. Her hands were holding my arm back with all she could; I turned to see the tears streaking her face. When I saw her face all my anger and strength had dissipated to nothing. I felt my hand let loose and heard a dull thud. I had dropped the man, now unconscious due to lack of air, and stared at the weeping woman before me.

What was going on? She could have at least been happy, I'd saved her freaking' life for God's sake! I reached for her and she backed farther into the alley.

"Goo, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Give him back!' She screamed back at me.

"What?"

"Give me back my Mac!"

It took a while to understand, though I was still Mac on the inside, my outside had changed. I had six inch sharp, pointed nails on one hand; my hair had changed from a chocolate brown to pitch black. There also was a dark grey, almost black, light emulating from my body. I was a monster and she was scared of me. I had to change back, so I concentrated on _human_ and felt energy residing to my core, I looked and I was normal again. I looked over to Goo who, to my relief, passed out from terror.

I heard the police cruiser creep up on us, its lights flashing eerily in the dark alley. A man stepped out, gun drawn, toward us, but his stiff, no-nonsense demeanor diffused as soon as he saw us. I had instinctively embraced her and lifted her off the cold ground and stood there as the cop took it all in, the bodies, the screams that had probably been reported, and the two teens that stood before him.

_He must be so lost right now… I know I am._

"Uh…officer? Can you take us home?"

What could the man say? I saw him speak into the walkie-talkie for a "clean-up crew" and helped me load Goo in the cruiser. "Where to?"

"Eleven, twenty-three Wilson Way, please."

"Ah, you a Foster?"

I smiled bitterly and looked at Goo, now awaking in my arms, and said, "Yes sir. Yes I am."

_11:43 a.m. Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - Foyer_

"Oh, Jesus Christ Mac what happe-"

"We were all so wor-"

"What happened to Goo? Is she okay?"

That was the only question I'd answered that night and I'd said, "To be honest, I'm not sure."

At least that was true. Goo had been traumatized in that alley, so much so that she'd passed out from shock and terror. Her parents had agreed to another stay overnight. I felt the calming blanket of sleep cover me.

_I'll deal with it in the morning._

Madame Foster

Time (3:07 a.m).Place (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - Madame Foster's Room)

I knew this would come and I should have stopped it before it got out of hand. But the Organization had overruled my action request all those years ago. Now it was starting. But unlike those "dark ages", I had a plan and a team to stop it.

"Hopefully the Ancients were correct in what they foresaw." I muttered silently.

This was a factor, because the future was never set in stone. I cut off my PC and lay down in bed.

_I hope he gets here soon, we need him._

-Frankie-

Time (4:25 a.m.)Place (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - Frankie's Room)

I felt the sweet sensation of the climax through my body as the faint smell of soap and **his **aroma filled my nostrils. I sighed, I knew this was wrong but my love and lust got the better of me. Mac had dropped his towel that morning when he slid passed me, his member briefly brushing my inner thigh, and ran to his room. I'd snatched up the towel with thoughts of the laundry room, but it never made it there. I sighed and started rubbing my womanhood again, breathing in his scent and moaning.

_If this was so wrong,_I thought as I, once again, wet my sheets, _why did it feel so good?_

Mac

Time (9:10 a.m.)Place (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends – Mac's Room)

I woke to someone knocking loudly at my door; loud bangs and muffled speech filled my head.

"MAC, WAKE UP!"

More loud knocking…

"THE OLD LADY WANTS TO SEE US!"

Bloo…

I got out of bed and opened the door. "What?"

"Huh? Didn't you hear me; Madame Foster has something important to say."

"Ugh...fine."

Thank god I went to sleep in my old outfit, I didn't want to risk another bathroom encounter with Frankie or...

"Goo! Hey Bloo is she still here?"

"Uh...yeah. Foster wanted to see her too, along with me, you, and Frankie."

We were in the hallway, walking to our destination and I noticed the other Friends looking at me.

_They must have found out I was brought by the police._

"Hey Bloo?"

"Huh?"

"What's up? Did something happen? What did I miss?"

"Hell if I know. Ah, we're here"

I wasn't keeping track, but we had somehow made it from my room to Herrmann's office. A pang of fear hit me at once, this was the room that... I pushed off the thought and went through the door. The office had been made into a semi-circle of chairs, two were on one side, seated were my new "uncle" and grandmother. The other four were opposite of them with Goo and Frankie sitting there, they both looked my way as clueless as me. Goo's was, a little more or less, a terrified glance and then a relieved, wary smile. Though it looked like the violent day was gone from her memory, I knew the topic would come up again. I took my seat between the two females with a tired flop, I saw that the two elders across from us were speaking to each other; I took the chance to find out what was going on

"So what's the news? Is this about last night?" I whispered in the redhead's ear.

"Don't know, probably. Your ride home did stir up some attention last night. Grandma looked pissed, but it wasn't really at you, but it was **something**." Frankie responded.

"Hmm… Goo, how're you doing, feeling any better?" I hoped she sensed the real meaning of my question. I saw that scooted away a little but looked at me and responded;

"Not really, I was really scared Mac. But hopefully I'll get over it."

"Yeah, I'm sorry for...y'know…"

"I forgive you, don't worry." She scooted closer and laid her hand on mine, on my thigh, and smiled.

The urge hit me again and we were interrupted by a very loud, gruff throat clearing. The old rabbit had gotten our attention, it had been so sudden that we all jumped and looked in his direction. He seemed a little surprised at his attentive audience.

"Master Mac, Miss Frances, Miss Gaga, and Master Blooregard. The four of you have been called here for a very important reason. Madame?" He gestured to the old woman sitting to his right.

Her eyes closed and she sighed, "It's time I told you the truth."

The room had gone into an ominous silence as the old woman paused. She cleared her throat and started up again;

"A long time ago, there was a great evil that plagued the entire universe. It came only to kill, enslave, and destroy. All of the ambassadors of other worlds came together to stop the horrible demon and, with some great losses, succeeded. We came to find out that the monster was an extreme-o-saur imagined by a nineteen year old named Cam, we found him and placed him in prison until further trial, but the demon that we destroyed had given Cam a special power. The power to willingly transform into a human/extreme-o-saur hybrid. He used this to break out of prison taking an imaginary friend, who shared his cell, named Imagery, who could transform into anything he wanted. When the Organization heard of this, they called an emergency meeting of the ambassadors of major kind…"

_Ambassador meeting_

_30 Years ago.._

_I was seated in my chair and to either side of me were my fellow ambassadors of the imaginary world. To my left sat a young-looking man by the name of Phillip Mathews, father of two sons and had a beautiful wife. To my right sat a dark-skinned woman named Ramona Gaga. We sat at a, rather large, table and waited silently for the meeting to begin. Even though a major crisis had befallen the universe, I was bored, I decided to take a look away from my building plans for my foster home, and catalog our meeting's other members. Representing the magical world was Ambassador Timothy T. Turner with his wife, Ambassador Victoria Valentine, and with them, floating, were his two fairies Cosmo and Wanda. Representing the robotic world was Ambassador Jennifer T. Wakeman and her wife Ambassador Vega Z. Cluster. Also accompanied by two human men Ambassadors Bradley J. Carbuncle and Sheldon L. Lee. Representing the elemental world were Ambassadors Katara and Toph Bei fong, and Zuko and Azuela Ozai. Representing the world of heroes was Ambassador Kimberly A. Possible and wife Shego M. Go, along with Ambassador Manny and Frida Rivera._

_They were all here to dispose of the immediate threat, yes, but had other reasons as well. The magical world has good intentions, but Timothy and Victoria, those two have caused serious problems for their world and others, as in the dictation led by the two and the "Unwished Magic" incident**, though they rectified their mistakes and decided to help, their record has hindered trust from them, maybe coming to this meeting is a way for asking for forgiveness. The robotic world's intentions are no mystery, they've always had saving the universe in their blood, (and oil), but ever since the since then, almost successful, Cluster invasion, Silver Shell attacks, and Vexus**, it's been said that, on their world, they can't be trusted. I'm sure that helping us will clear their names in Tremorton. The Elemental world's ambassadors had an alibi as clean as Atlantis, as far as we know. People are still suspicious of them when, after her execution, Azuela returned. She had been reincarnated as Ambassadors Zuko's second daughter and was immediately sent away to another family, as not to raise uproar, and returned at the age of seventeen. When she did, they told her everything she'd done and she couldn't believe any of it. The people of the four nations had held a meeting and, to no surprise, they concluded that "in her current state and with no memory of previous events that she be pardoned of all charges to the four nations". And with that, the matter was solved and she and her brother were able to attend the Bei Fong wedding**. Our Heroes and Villains'' ambassadors were the most known out of all of us. The Rivera's had caused a lot of clean-up and cost to the Organization and were almost resigned, but thanks to Manny and Frida's extreme efforts, saved the Rivera family name. As opposed to the villain contribution, Kim and Shego, and the "Middleton Pact"** well...'nuff said._

_I felt a nudge in my left side; Phillip had noticed my entire mental analyation and stopped me as the meeting was beginning._

_The first to speak was Mr. Turner_, _"This meeting is for case 55439z, code name: CAM. The terms of discussion in this meeting is, and is not limited to, plans to find and imprison Cam and Imagery for major crimes against the Universe. Now we shall begin..."_

_The silence in the room was long, awkward, and unnecessary. If anything were to have been said at this point...well I guess that didn't stop her…_

_"Oh, great job, Twerp! You totally ruined the meeting, good going."_

_Timmy, as he'd been called by his nickname the woman had branded him with, flushed a deep red and sputtered_, _"Vicky, c-c'mon... we're t-t-trying to be serious here!"_

_"I am__**serious**__, Timmy. What's all this formality for? We can't just pretend we're all__**not**__worried here. Can't we just talk like__**normal**__people and not with all the up-tight bullsh-"_

_"Please not in this room! We all know you feel the need to express yourself and have anger issues but don't bring that here!"_

_The second the fire-headed young man had spoken, and Mrs. Valentine had glared at him, I think he'd wish she hadn't._

_"WHAT!__**ANGER**__ISSUES! I'LL SHOW YOU EXPRESSING MYSELF!"_

_"COSMO! WANDA!"_

_And with that pleading cry the woman stopped in her tracks, a blue tinge covering her, and sighed_, _"Ah, fine, I'll be nice. This is what I get, growing up with a friend like Mandy."_

_With the blue over-skin fading the woman took her seat next to her, still slightly red, husband leaned in and uttered a small "Thank you" and with a shock, not just to everyone in the room, but to Timmy as well a quick peck on the cheek. It was as if no one was there and it made the twenty-four year old reddened like a strawberry._

_Those relationships are the ones that last several lifetimes._

_"Ahem, Okay, I really just wanna say that I agree with Ambassador Victoria-uh, Vicky in that this is just too much. Can we please do this normally? This suit is making me chafe!" The blue-haired girl had been adjusting the tie on her jacket and skirt suit for the last hour._

_"Okay, Okay, fine. Command override: c-out living room."_

_Then it was like someone changing the channel on a TV, one moment we were in a formal business meeting room, next we were in a large homey room with three couches and an end table with drinks and pizza. I'll say this, those two robots know what they're doing. Then people started shedding layers, jackets and ties were neatly folded and place in a corner somewhere. The blue robot smiled a sweet smile dripping with sarcasm;_

_"Laid-back enough for ya?"_

_"This...is...AWESOME! Is that pizza?"_

_"Fine, since that's been solved, can we can get down to it?" The ebony haired green-skinned woman stated as she grabbed a slice._

_I was thinking the same, so i spoke up. "I think Shego's right maybe we should start this up today. So I propose we do a simple keep watch strategy, this means that everyone go to their respective worlds and keep a look-out for any weird activity going on and report it so we can deal with Cam once and for all."_

_"Though that's a good idea in theory, it won't help if we can't get there in time. It's not like we can teleport ourselves around like you guys can, Foster. I mean, what if we just can't make it in time. We would need everyone to capture him." The young man, now just in his dressy pants and button-down, had said._

_"Yes, Sheldon, I know what you mean, but this deals with what I know. The boy won't start causing havoc all willy-nilly, he would wait out normally and slowly take down the world from the inside out. I've seen it happen."_

_"This is why we should try and look for the little bastard, so that doesn't happen. We don't need another world destroyed!"_

_"But I-"_

_I felt a hand on my shoulder; I looked up to see Phillip's calming sincere eyes. It was like he was telling me, "I'll handle it, so relax". So I did as he turned to the bickering handful of people and spoke over everyone;_

_"__**People**__,__**please calm yourselves**__!"_

_And just like that, the squabble had ceased. He had used a power only humans of the Imaginary world possessed, the ability to imagine anything and everything he desired. This power, like Da Rules, had limits and rules as well. 1)You cannot imagine yourself immortal. 2)To never harm another with your power. 3)To never kill yourself with that power. Guess only rule one is intact, I do remember someone taking their own life by creating a sword and...well, you know._

_I try not to think of that day. I sat and listened to Phillip's calming words._ _"All of us are scared, but it gives us no right to belittle ideas and shun our comrades if we want this mess settled, and we do, don't we…?"_

_The room was filled with silence. But I'm sure that they all got the message._

_"Wait! Don't you all hear that?"_

_"Uhh...Manny I don't-"_

_"SHHH!"_

_We all were silent again and, surprisingly, I heard nothing. This "room" we were in was completely sound-proof, I looked over at Ramona for some reassurance but found only a face stamped with sheer horror._

_"Oh...Oh no! GET DOWN!"_

_Then the Room was bathed in a red light, then a huge explosion, then black_...

_(Flashback End)_

"…When I came to, Phillip was sitting at my side at the local hospital, his eyes red and ducts swollen. He looked me in the eyes and said something so low, no normal human could hear, but I did.

" '_She's gone'_.

"I knew who exactly the dark-skinned "she" was. I couldn't stop the tears from falling off his face, or mine...she was gone and we couldn't get her back. I was so desperate for comfort that I flew off the deep end and pressed my lips to his, his mind was mine at this point and he was in shock that this twenty-five-year-old was kissing him. All his thoughts went to his family and that stopped me cold, he rose and started to the door.

"_'Matt wait! I-Im s-s-so...s-sorry... I ...didn't mean it'_.

"He turned slightly at his nickname, I noticed his eyes were spilling over, and said, _'The truth will set you free…'_

"And he was gone...I knew exactly what he meant. I saw his thoughts. He wanted me as much as I wanted him…"

_Present_

Mac

I was dumbstruck.

It didn't make any sense, my dad with grandma, this Cam guy, The Organization, and those ambassadors. Who were they and why did they all sound so...familiar. I have a serious headache…!

"Grandma what is this, some joke? What are you even talking about, and why are you telling us?" I jumped a little at Frankie's outburst, but I was wondering the same thing.

I was almost afraid to look over, but I did, and it was like she knew I was. Her deep brown eyes were locked on mine with that same look of helplessness and confusion Frankie and I felt. I tried to do something but Grandma was just sitting there staring at nothing. I needed her attention.

"Grandma, please snap out of it. What does this story have to do with us, about our families?"

"Mac, Frankie, and Goo," we all looked up at her at the same time, " your blood ties are never severed, no matter how far you run in order to cut them. Our lives are always connected in more ways than one, and I tell you this because that your blood has power flowing through it, the power of imagination. Phillip's power is yours Mac. Your Grandmother's power is yours Goo. And, my grandchild, mine is yours to command. It's up to you five to stop Cam's Seven Evil Forces, save the Universe, and destroy Cam. Do I make myself clear?"

We were stuck, so we all just bobbed our heads. But she had said five, okay, so there was Bloo, Frankie, Goo, and me. Wait...then who-?

There was suddenly in increasingly loud knocking at the door.

"HEY, OPEN UP, I DON'T HAVE ALL FUCKING DAY!"

"W-was that…?"

"Come on, our guest is here."

Grandma foster got up then, with her rabbit closely following, I was shortly up after, a little stunned to find that Goo was latched around my waist and Frankie with her arm around my shoulders. With my extra baggage, and Bloo following behind we went out into the foyer. I was fifteen feet away from the door when it opened, a slightly lanky figure in the doorway. The four of us gasped, and I staggered and almost fell.

"Hey...little Bro'."

**Chapter 5 end**

**(A/N: Ok, well that's done, remember to look out for more Therapist and DoW.)**


	6. Chapter 6: Training Dayz

**(A/N: And this is the last one, Thanks for sticking with the re-works til the end. Make sure to tell me what you think about them; If they're good or not."**

**/~/**

"_What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger."_

_/~/_

_Chapter 6: Training Daze_

Mac

Time (5:00 P.M.) Place (Foster's-Foyer)

"Terrence! But…But I thought you were in Europe!" I stood there, shocked at his presence.

"I was, but your old lady here," he pointed to Grandma, "e-mailed me out here."

"Old lady?" Grandma definitely wasn't happy about that one…

"Ow! Hey, what the hell is your problem?" Grandma had hit him with her cane, I laughed a little. I knew what that felt like, in his leg. Then I realized something.

_Why is he even here and, better yet, why did Madame Foster bring him here? Maybe she wanted him to know about mom._

My train of thought was suddenly cut off when I noticed that I'd been pushed behind Frankie and Goo slightly, and in a protective manner. Now I knew that when I was eight, I was Terrence's little punching bag, but not anymore. Now that I was older, he couldn't push me around anymore, he couldn't hurt me. I pushed past my human shield causing a protestant whine from both of my protectors.

I turned a little and smiled. "I'll be okay, I promise" I said reassuringly. Though they were far from convinced, and their faces showed, the girls let me go.

As I started to close the gap between me and my ex-tormentor, I began to reminisce on all of the abhorrent things he had done. He was the one who made my life a living hell, the reason for the constant lying to mom about any bruises, cuts, or scars that he had branded me with. He was the reason I went to the hospital and almost died because of a "rough-housing session gone wrong." But...no matter how much of an asshole he was, he never forgot my birthday, probably just because it was a good reason to wail on me publicly, but he never forgot. He also had saved me from some of my school bullies screaming;

_"If anyone hurts my bro but me, there'll be hell to pay!"_Also, he had said,_"I Love you...as a brother, ya homo!"_

I never gave much thought about the good things he's done because they were so subtle, but they were there...

I didn't have much time to think any further, let alone speak as a fist found its way to my face. It sent me flaying to the cold floor with a loud thud.

I gasped greedily for air and my anger flared up instantly as I rose from the ground. "What the fuck Terr, that hurt! What the hell was that for?"

"I told you what would happen if you let anything happen to mom!" He shot back.

"That wasn't my fault and you know it! I'm just as devastated as you are but it gives you no reason to beat the shit out of me in front of my-our family!"

"Look, these people are not my family, you are! I don't want to associate myself with these figment-housing psychos!"

"AH! I'M GOING TO **KILL**YOU!"

"I'd like to see you try, little bro."

"Fine!" I charged at him and swung with a right hook, I hit air and another punch connected with my eye, sending my flying back to my original place on the floor.

I stood, a little unstable, and felt pain in my skull. _He's a little stronger than I thought_, I thought.

"Hey! Done already, you really are pathetic, huh?"

"Shut UP!"

I came at him again but spun around him, like in the alley, and tried a reverse elbow. He just ducked under it and grabbed my shirt collar, yanking me back and around to the floor again. This time I was ready as I used the momentum to roll on the ground and get to my feet. I ran to him. Though somewhere in the back of my head told me it was useless, I didn't care, I wanted him gone.

On the ground again, I noticed that more people had come to see the fight. I also saw that my elder family and the Friends of the house was trying to hold back my, uh, bodyguards. Wilt and Mr. Herriman were barely holding back a enraged Frankie; Grandma and Coco were blocking a very mad Goo; and Ed, unfortunately, was in charge of keeping Bloo at bay. I heard some of the screaming from my family.

"Get 'im, Mac, tear him apart! C'mon pal, get up!"

"Oh, no way! He's cheating! That big bully is too old to be fighting a teenager! Nu-uh! That is so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so unfair, yeah. Get him Mac go, go, go, go!"

"Mr. H, Wilt! Let me go! If this goes any farther, he'll really get hurt! C'mon, I'm just gonna help him out!"

"I'm so sorry Frankie, but Madame Foster said they need to settle this."

"Yes, Ms. Frances, so stop all this tomfoolery at once!"

"Settle? SETTLE? He doesn't need to settle anything with that creepy motherf-"

"MS. FRANCES!"

As I looked over all my family I chuckled at them, trying their hardest to protect me. I heard a kind of snorting laugh from my opponent, it ticked me off.

"What are you laughing at, Terrence!" I spit at him.

"Your 'Family'. They're hilarious!" He broke into a mad laughing fit.

_Oh yeah, yuck it up Terr, "My crazy family" -wait..._

That's when I saw it, an opening; he was laughing so hard he wasn't even protecting himself. I stood slowly, still laughing, I started walking towards him, still laughing, I broke into a light run then a sprint, still laughing, I readied by punch and made sure it hit its mark.

His body went flying about ten feet and landed with a satisfying thud, the entire lobby went silent as Terrence sat up, and stared at me. I readied myself for another onslaught of attacks but it never came, instead he smiled and said;

"That would be something I would do..." He stood and put his arm around me and gave me a light noogie. "Looks like I'm rubbin' off on ya, Mac-Boy!"

…

I on the couch, nursing a black eye and a sprained wrist, (courtesy of my brother), as Grandma explained the whole situation, save the weird part about Dad and her, and he didn't even flinch. I got kinda nervous after a minute of his stone-faced silence, so I decided to speak up;

"Uh, Terrence?"

He looked over at me with a solemn expression. "What?"

"Are you okay? You seem a little shocked."

"I'm not really. To be honest, I've heard this all before. The only thing I didn't know was the meeting attack, though it sounds like something he would do."

"Wait! What did you say? You **knew** about this and didn't tell us!" Frankie had snapped up out of her chair and proceeded to scream at him about the importance of the situation and a few words I couldn't repeat in front of Grandma.

"Look here, Firehead. I didn't need to tell you or your family anything because Dad had said he had it under control, okay…? I had no idea that this would happen, and besides what could I do? I was young at the time and just discovering my powers, and besides," he looked at me with slightly angry eyes, "it's not my battle to fight. It's yours, Mac."

"What? M-Me? Why does it have to be me? I-I-I mean, you know more about this than I do and you have more experience in this I...I can't do it." I wasn't ready for something like this; I had no idea what to do.

I felt a slight hug encase me, I took my gaze off of the floor and my green eyes met the pair of golden auburn eyes that were my brothers. For the first time in a while his eyes were, for lack of a better word, sincere. "Mac, try to understand that you're the only one to stop him and you say that you're not strong enough...but I know that's a lie and so do you. And...hey, you got us." His arm did a sweeping motion as if he were swimming. This caused me to look past my brother's face to the others behind him.

The warm, agreeing faces of the girls, the big, goofy smile plastered on my imaginary blob's face filled with reassurance, Grandma's aged grin, hell, even Mr. Herriman cracked his genuine smirk. I tore my eyes from them to face Terrence again.

"Thanks bro, I kinda freaked out for a minute...uh, Terr?" His hands were still clasped on my shoulders and his eyes were half-closed in some sort of daze. "TERRENCE!" his eyes snapped open and he started to blush furiously and was stammering "Uh... I...I-I'm sorry b-bout that I was just... Uh, sorry!" he jumped from his position on the floor and quickly took his spot on the large couch, gave a low grunt and silence consumed the room once more.

"Well I guess we should continue then," the eloquent figment stated in slight mirth.

_I wonder what's so funny._ I thought.

"Madame." He gestured to grandma to speak once more.

"Huh! What happened? Oh…" Grandma had spaced out to the point that she didn't hear or see anything that just went on in the last ten minutes. A little embarrassed, the elderly woman went on "Starting tomorrow you will be training your physical, mental, and special abilities in order to prepare you all for your upcoming adventure. Terrence, Mr. Herriman, and your friends will be training physical and mental and I will be handling the special training. So I want all of you to get a lot of rest tonight, a big day waits."

And with that she left us to mull over everything that just happened. "Wait? So this means I have to work-out...EW!" The blue figment spoke with obvious disagreement to the idea of any physical work at all."

"Well I guess we should all get some rest, right?" The lanky redhead stated.

I looked over at Mr. H who was conversing with Goo and walked over. "What's going on?" I asked.

Herriman turned with a slight smirk "Miss Goo has been permitted to live with us by her parents."

She looked at me with a sad smile. "They're going away to help the cause." She said.

"Hey' don't worry about it; they'll bell fine," I consoled.

"Yeah, I guess..." And with that she went off to her room. I turned to go after her when someone called me, it was Frankie.

"Mac, c'mon pal, time for bed" For a second I felt eight again. I disregarded it and took a last look at the pigtail girl and proceeded to my room. We had a big day planned.

(?)

Time:? Place:?

_I never did like dark places, but that would be my last problem at this point as I sat with the seven most feared things in the Universe. To my left was a beautiful, voluptuous female with a dress split all the way down to the waist, she had sparkling lavender colored eyes that glowed in the pitch black. To my right sat a creature with glowing red eyes and an alligator-type face and a body of a teenager. Next to his seat was a large scythe caked with the dried blood of a billion people. He had a sour look on his face. I had to start the meeting but I decided to listen to the babble coming from them. I couldn't see the others but I could see pairs of eyes around one blue, another yellow, one green that was dimmed as if something was covering it, one white, and another grey._

"Look, whatever the reason I don't giva ok?"_The pair of yellow spoke up_ _with an Australian accent._

"I don't see the prospect of destroying the humans anyway; I think they're not worth the effort."_I jumped a little when an angry voice came from my right._" Even if it isn't, they still must perish. All the wars and violence they've caused in their existence, we'd be doing the planet a favor"_He was so stone-faced but he seemed ready to go off ant any second._

"Whatever, you're not on the same level that I'm on...kid."_The creature known only as Angers red eyes flashed an, even brighter, crimson._

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"_Anger grabbed his weapon and charged at the pair of yellow eyes, and I saw a glint of silver in that direction as well._

_I was about to speak up when a sultry voice rang out. "__PRIDE, ANGER_...Sit down, please. Our master has something to say"_She looked at me with a seductive smile and gestured me to go on. "_Ah, yes well I brought us here to give you your assignments. Lust, you'll be taking over Asia and will be sanctioned in Japan, Tokyo to be exact._"_

_She gave a little giggle."_ Yes sir!"_She gave a mock salute and in a purple flash was gone." O...Kay? Pride you'll be sent to your home Australia in Sydney."_

_He said nothing and with a yellow flash was gone._

"Everyone else you have your jobs so get to it. Anger I want to talk to you._" A flurry of color filled the room, then nothing. "_I want to tell you that your task is a special one. There are people there that wish to stop are plan and are part of the Foster family._" A bubble showing a brown haired sleeping boy appeared. "_When he shows up ii want you to bring him to me, understand?_" He nodded once. "_Good, now go. You wouldn't want to keep the angriest city in the world waiting._"_

_I heard a scoff and, in a red flash, he was gone. I stared at the bubble for another moment before I popped it._ "He looks just like his father…_"_

Mac

Time (5:00AM) Place (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends-My Room)

**BWEEEEEEEEEET!**

The second I heard the high pitch whine, I thought the fire alarm had gone off. I made a mad dash for my closet and grabbed the first pair of shorts I could find and ran to the door, through it and down the hall, down four flights of steps and out the front door. I immediately regretted my run when I saw Grandma, Terrence, and Mr. Herriman standing in the courtyard and the whine was from a Bullhorn and not a fire.

"Ah, what the hell Grandma?" The annoyed, slurred voice of Frankie rang out in the early sun raised sky.

"Hey, What's the big idea it is waaaaaaay too early in the morning for this, I mean why are you makin' us come out this early, this is not good for our bodies y'know...she says that if you don't get eight hours of sleep that you'll ge-OUCH! Bloo that hurt," Goo complained.

The little blob had given the pigtailed girl a pinch on her exposed thigh; I noticed because she was wearing nothing but underwear and her trademark rainbow long-sleeve sweater and Frankie was in her pink see-through nightgown. The heat in my face somehow traveled to my nose, causing it to bleed slightly. I quickly wiped it away and calmly walked toward the group, now deep in conversation. "I pinched you because you wouldn't shut up, it is way to early to hear that at five AM!"

"Oh, really? Well let me tell you something blob-boy, if you pinch me again I'm gonna-"

"QUIET!" I was way too tired for this crap, so instead of being the mediator, I decided to stoop down to their level. "Please, can you both just shut up for a second, I mean, don't you want to know what Madame Foster bought us out here for?" As they say, logic always trumps anger, my two friends calmed themselves as Grandma smiled in thanks and preceded with her explanation.

"Today we will be training your skills we will be doing this for, well, as long as it takes until you can do this..." And just like that she disappeared, the reappeared behind us with ten other clones just like her, they all raised their canes in the air, like a sword, and they began to emit some kind of light blue swirling energy, they all brought them down at the same time and a blue light encased us all, the seeped into our skin.

"What in the world was that?" One fuming redhead asked.

"I've just given you all something called 'concealer', this will keep anyone from seeing you while outside the Foster's building, but if you leave the property it will negate and you'll be seen and when you return the concealer will activate again."

"Wait, I mean...why don't you want anyone at Foster's-shouldn't they know about this?" The dark-skinned teen piped up when Grandma had finished.

I really wasn't aware of this, my hormones had gotten to me and I was concentrating on keeping myself from freaking out or bleeding and also I was having trouble with a more personal problem as well. So I sucked it up and stared straight ahead. As Grandma was finishing up final details on our training schedule, I saw that Terrence and Mr. Herriman were walking towards a large circular structure that looked kinda like a pyre for a bonfire.

"Uh, Granny? What's **that** for?" My inquisitive nature had gotten the best of me once again. I looked over at her, and she was speaking to Bloo, whose mouth was hanging so open, it should've hit the grass. I saw them walk towards the pit and explain what was about to happen, I joined them.

"As you all already know, Bloo will be going with you on your travels, but he cannot go in this form." She began.

"Why not?" The ex-caretaker asked.

"Well, Bloo is probably the only dead giveaway. So before training we are going to turn Blooregard Q. Kazoo...human."

The silence in the air was filled with tension. A moment passed, and then questions were being asked all at once. The "Why?"(s), "How?"(s), and the utter disbelief stop when Grandma raised her hands for silence.

"I'm doing this because Bloo, in his current state, can't be of much help because of his size...No offence." Bloo gave a head nod. "I have explained to him that the effects are indeed permanent and he had agreed. Bloo if you would..."

He stepped into the middle of the pyre and Grandma shut her eyes, beginning making motions with her hands. Then I started to feel weak. "Don't worry. I'm just borrowing some of your energy; it'll wear off."

There was a flash of blue light again and out of the pyre came a young man, with blue hair, blue eyes, and no cloths. I averted my eyes as I heard squeals coming from the girls. I peeked through a crack of my fingers just to see the young teen look down and wail in delight. "I always knew I was a man!"

Mac

Time (2:45 PM) Place (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - Back Courtyard)

I sat next to my, now clothed, best friend as my brother and his furry, long-eared partner began the lesson. "As you know," The rabbit began, "you will be going up against those vengeful scoundrels that call themselves 'The Seven Syns', its blasphemous really, but Master Terrence and I will be training you for combat against these ruffians"

The Imaginary rabbit stepped back as Terrence stepped forward. "Okay, the first lesson: Imagining inanimate objects. The best way to do this is to picture that you are simply picking up something and if done correctly you should get what you desire. You must not see it as a living, breathing creature, but as an item of your subconscious that can be stored in a mental archive of your brain."

I could not believe what I was hearing! Was this my same brother that thought a Quarterback at the football game was change? He sounded so professional, eloquent, and smart! My head was spinning, though I felt like I grasped the concept enough to try it.

He finished with his explanation and called on Frankie to try it out. She stood and walked over next to him. "I'd try something small 'cause…" In no time flat, the Redhead held a regular portrait of herself, but this picture didn't speak, move, or even blink.

"Well...Okay then, next." Terrence looked dumbstruck as Goo came up nervously and stood, waiting. "Okay, uh...Shorty, give it a try." Terrence was too engrossed in writing on his clip board that he'd failed to notice the annoyed look on her face.

Then, in a flash, a long staff appeared and began to float in mid-air. She cautiously reached out and grabbed and it began to glow a bright green.

"Whoa, hey, hey h-how'd you do that?" I asked. By the look of it, she was as confused as we all were...well Terrence was just stunned, not confused.

The silence was broken when Goo blurted out. "Well, I-I...kinda wanted to hit you with something for the 'Shorty' joke." She looked in Terrence's direction and smiled sheepishly.

My brother just grimaced smugly. "Yeah, okay no more short jokes...Today." She stuck out her tongue. "Anyway, what you're holding is your Image Weapon."

"What's that?" The former blob asked.

He looked up from writing in his clip board to explain "An IW, or Image Weapon, is your primary weapon that amplifies all of your traits and special abilities…and we all have them." When he said that his hands began to glow four different colors: Blue, green, yellow, red, and back again until his shoes transformed into some kind of combat boots and his hands were sporting some black leather gloves. The new items were shiny, almost waxy and were crested with a four pointed star with the colors in it, and they seemed to be glowing.

"This is the Element Combat System, or 'ECS'." Then his right hand shined red as a ball of flame exploded in his palm. "See, fire"

I was amazed as he began to manipulate the fire tossing it here and there then shot it into the sky.

"When you have your Weapon, its abilities and properties will come to you easily, Goo why don't you try it out?"

Her head snapped up as she was staring at her new IW. "Uh...Okay, I'll try" She stood up and held the staff in a fighting stance. "What am I supposed to do?"

Terrence looked over at her. "Isn't it obvious, swing the thing!"

And swing she did; she swung and hit the grass with a ferocious force, so much so that the ground split and rumbled like an earthquake. I quickly jumped out of the way and found shelter in a tree. I saw Bloo on the roof of the manor not twenty feet away. Frankie was hiding in the unicorn stables with a sick expression on her face. Terrence had used Air to float a few feet above the chaos.

As we assembled into our little group, Goo was throwing around apologies like mad. "For the sixthteenth and, hopefully, the last time, we forgive you," Bloo yelled before she could launch number seventeen at us.

Finally she stopped and we could continue the release of Energy tutorial. "Okay, when you want to gain strength or charge, or infuse energy, in your attacks, you need to master the Energy Release technique. Right now everyone but Miss Goo, Master Terrence, and I have a block in your Energy system," the rabbit explained. "Releasing your Energy should be a fairly easy task, so I want each one of you to close your eyes and concentrate." We did so. "Now I want you to think of a dam that holds Energy. Now I want you to pour your Energy into that dam until it can no longer hold anymore and is forced open!"

I was concentrating, pouring all I had into my 'dam' until I felt as if I had jumped in a cool pool on a hot summer day, release and relief. As if on cue, my eyes flashed open and i saw a gray light around me; I reached for it but it moved with me like an over-shield.

I heard Mr. Herriman's voice: "Splendid job you three, you have mastered the Energy Release!"

I looked at the others and gaped at them; Frankie's was a vibrant red like her hair; and Bloo's was light and bright blue, but chilling like ice. I looked at mine, it seemed dangerous and securing at the same time.

"Alright, I do believe that is all for tonight, tomorrow we will pick up the training."

"Wait!" I paused; Frankie, Bloo, and I all yelled at once and, in that same second we all knew what we wanted. "We want to get our weapons! Please!" I asked in the best pleading voice imaginable.

"Well, Master Mac, I'm sorry but-"

Bloo groaned "C'moooooooonnnnnn! Goo got hers!"

Frankie used her baby voice. "Pweez, Mista Herwiman, Pweez!"

I don't know what it was, but he gave in after Frankie's display. So we went out into the field, farther away from each other and everyone else and Released. I focused on weapons but nothing came, then, just as I was about to give up, it came to me, by accident. A Scythe appeared, with a black pole and a shining silver blade about two feet long. I looked over to see that everyone was waiting for me; I flushed a little and ran over to them.

I saw Bloo with a huge gun handle sticking out of a five foot sheath on his back, and Frankie with two shiny silver rapiers with designs encrusted in the handles and blades themselves.

"Looks like tomorrow you will be teaching with Madame Foster before you leave next week for New York."

-Frankie-

Time (1:26 A.M.)Place (Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends-3rd Floor Hallway)

I was walking to my room to grab some much needed Z's, when my phone began to buzz with a text message, I checked the time.

_Who would be texting this late at night?_

I pressed RECIEVE in the phone, it was from Grandma.

...

I found my way to the big doors that led to Granny's room; I knocked lightly on the old wooden door and waited. No answer, I cracked the door open and peered inside.

"Grandma, you here? Hello?" Still no answer as I came fully into the room and saw that Granny had fallen asleep in the big chair waiting for me. I smiled at her peaceful face; I walked over to her and gently shook her awake.

"Grandma, you wanted to see me?" She sat up in the chair and looked at me with serious eyes.

"I need to tell you something very important."

I held my breath. "What is it Granny?"

She was starting to slump over as she spoke: "You and the others are very, very special and powerful, but very dangerous. Please don't let them take over you or anyone else. Understand?"

Normally I would brush this off as senile sleepy-talk but something in her voice and her eyes said differently, so I listened to her and as she drifted off to sleep, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my skull. I shrugged it off_. Maybe it's all the stress and super powers._

Mac

Time (11:20 A.M.) Place (Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends-Back Wood Clearing)

"Alright, people let's get this show on the road. Today we'll be doing a couple of sparing matches before we rest up for next week. The rules are very simple: One: Using anything except brute force is not allowed. Two: Beating your opponent doesn't mean killing your opponent. Three: Have fun out there!" The last comment earned Mr. Herriman a few weirded-out stares and a titter from Grandma.

"Oh, Funny Bunny, you're such a stiff, go on kids have fun. The first match is Mac vs. Bloo!"

For a second everything in the field was quiet; I felt as if the world had twisted in some way. Before I could say anything, Frankie began to fuss at Grandma of her "Ignorance". Then I looked over at my best friend, our eyes met, and after about five seconds, he shrugged and made his way out to the field. I followed suit soon after as the field became silent once more.

I focused and started charging my Energy, my clothes were like blowing in the wind as a pillar of gray surrounded me; I saw Bloo doing the same, his blue Energy swirling around him like ice blue streams. As if reading my mind, my IW appeared in my hands in a flash of black and white. I took a defensive stance and waited, Bloo reached behind is back and grabbed the gun handle and slowly pulled out his Image Weapon, A Gunblade, it was about five feet long with a revolver style, he grabbed it with two hands and took a offensive stance.

I took a few steps forward as he tightened his grip and said, "Well Mac, ol' buddy, ol' pal...looks like fate has pulled us together...like always." He crouched slightly as he readied his attack.

"Yeah, I guess so…"' I trailed off and felt a weird sensation in my gut, it was the same bloodlust in the alley...and I liked it.

"GO!"

Then he lunged at me, running at full speed and I ran the same, feeling the rush of battle. I swung at point-blank range and so did he, we clashed, blade to blade and put pressure on each other

"Whoa, looks like you **can** fight, Mac, I had no idea." Bloo's cocky sarcasm ticked me off.

I parried and swung again; he blocked and must have used the force to jump back a few yards. I charged after him and started a flurry of blows; he started blocking. With each hit, I could feel his grip loosen, and with the last blow, he gave way and the big sword flew from his hands.

"Hey! No fair, how'd you do-" He stopped short when I put my blade to his cheek; he looked white as a sheet, so, in a grey flash, my IW disappeared.

I grabbed my Friend's shaking hand and helped him to his feet. "Got ya, didn't I?"

He didn't speak but it was all over his face: I had got him. Almost as soon as I made my way back to the group, I was attacked with hugs, pecks, and congratulations. Though Bloo was still sulking about his loss, he gave me a pat on the back, a smile, and went to get his weapon that was sticking out from the ground. We started on our way back to the big manor. Today we will be leaving for New York and, before we go, Grandma will be giving us a little "Going Away Party." We wouldn't want everyone to get suspicious, do we?

Mac

Time (7:30A.M.) Place (LAX Airport-Gate 098)

We all came upon the large door that led to the huge two story plane bound for New York City, and for the first time I found out I was supposed to stop the destruction of the Universe, I was afraid.

"Bro, I don't know about this..I-"

"Don't be. When we get there, hopefully, Anger hasn't struck yet..."

Frankie and Goo walked over. "So, everyone ready for the first class ride to the Apocalypse?" The dark skinned girl said.

"Okay; uh-uh! Not funny!" Bloo had come from the Food Court to collect food for the trip.

"We're ready, c'mon flight leaves in five minutes" I followed my friends and brother through the door and thought about all of the things that were about to happen.

Well, at least I'll have my friends.

**Chapter 6 End**

**(A/N: And That's the Last Revised Chapter, I hope everyone had as much fun reading as I did writing. As before, there won't be an update for Brainstorm in a bit because I want to focus on my two other main Stories, Therapist and Dogs Of War. So I hope me doing this has made reading BS a bit easier and maybe a bit more entertaining. Love you all!**

**~Edward **


	7. Chapter 7:New York

Chapter 7: New York

**(A/N: Okay, If you're wondering where that Meta-piece went, well…it's not here! It's been replaced with this, an explanation about…stuff. So this is the new form I will TRY to write in more often, if anything all the time. Also, just letting my readers know, don't expect another Brainstorm installment for a bit, but don't wig out too hard, I'll be putting up chapters of Dogs of War and Therapist to keep you all placated. Anyway I hope you enjoy the new self-beta of Chapter 7! **

/~/

"Resentment is like taking poison and waiting for the other person to die." ~Malachy McCourt

_**Flight 727 to New York-First Class Cabin-3:30 AM**_

_Mac_

Even though it was three thirty in the morning, I couldn't sleep. I had too much on my mind; what am I going to do? Can I really beat them all? Am I strong enough? Just then, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. Looking over, I was shock to see I wasn't the only one stressing out about the situation at hand, they were all awake. I had sat farther away from the group so I could think, but it was Goo, Who'd gotten my attention, she looked worried, not just for her, but for us all. It reminded me vaguely of my deceased mother; she committed suicide when the plane accident happened. She was so devastated that, out of pure grief, hung herself. I shunned away from the horrible memory and focused my attention on Goo.

"Hey...you feel alright?" I asked, she giggled a little before answering

"I...was about to ask you the same." I chuckled, she continued.

"Can I... Ask you, I mean?"

I looked at her sincerely. "Sure, what is it?"

I saw her head lower and she looks at her shoes. She seemed embarrassed.

"What happens when...uh...Say there's a...hmmm..." She was struggling on her question, which gave it away.

"...You're afraid."

She looked up with tears in her eyes. "Is it that obvious?

Then the tears started to flow down her face.

"I-i-i...don't...w-w-want...I-if anything ever happened to-"

I didn't let her say anything more; I scooped her up in my arms, like a child, and put her in my lap.

"Shhhh... c'mon now, it's ok..." I sounded like a loving father trying to calm down his upset daughter over a broken toy or a scrapped knee.

"Hey, don't worry, we'll be fine. Nothing's going to happen to me, or Bloo, Frankie, Terrence, and especially you. You want to know why?" Goo had long dozed off in my arms, snoring lightly.

"Because," I whispered. "I'm not going to let that happen." I slowly stroked her hair as I felt myself slipping into a deep, dreamless sleep.

=Goo=

_Time (7:32 AM) Place (Same)_

I was dreaming, I knew that much, but it felt so real. My mother was rocking me slowly in her arms, for the moment, I was eight once again. I snuggled up to the woman who gave me life, and then suddenly, she started to wail as the comforting feeling started to fade to a horrible feeling of dread. Her arms became cold and hard, as she started to shake me like a ragdoll, her wails, not human cries, but mechanical whining. My eyes shot open, seeing Mac running with me in his arms, he had a look that made me fear for my life. As we ran down the aisles of the cabin, bathed in a red light, and sirens sounding around us.

"Mac, What's-?"

He put a finger over my mouth to silence me.

"Shhhh! We have to get to the cockpit, quickly!" he said in a hushed frantic tone. I was confused.

"What! Why!" He looked at me with dead eyes.

"The plane...It's going down."

Out of nowhere, an explosion rocked the plane violently and a ferocious wind blew in my face.

"Damn!" I jumped a little at Mac's swear, I've never seen him this angry before, except when he was angry at me. He made it to the dividing station and stopped.

"Ok, we gotta move...can you walk?"

A part of me wanted to say no, but I pushed the thought away.

" Yeah, let me-" Another loud explosion caused me to fall out of his arms, and slide towards the open plane door. I screamed and tried to grab on to something, to no avail.

"No. Goo!"

Mac dived and caught my outstretched hand, pulling me into his arms again.

"C'mon, we need to go!" Mac yelled, I stood as we ran past the sleeping quarters.

"Hey, what happened? Where are the others?"

He kept moving, I followed.

"They're up at the cockpit, waiting, as for what happened, "I saw the blood and debris around the hallway."I'll explain later."

Mac finished, I heard my stomach turn in my head, and I felt sick. I then saw the bodies of the stewardesses, or what was left of them. They were in shreds, it was terrible. "Oh...God...What-?"

He stopped me, this time covering my mouth with his entire hand.

"Quiet, look i know it's bad, but I promise that I'll explain everything. But we have to keep moving."

I complied as we made our way to the Cockpit.

"Guys, I got her!" Mac said.

Frankie was ecstatic to see us, I guess, because she came up and hugged us both.

"Oh, I'm so relieved that you two are alright. How's it looking out there, Mac?"

I decided to leave them to their conversation; I went over to the other two who were trying to keep the plane from plunging nose-first into the water.

"What's going on?" I asked, Bloo scoffed at my question with dark humor in his tone.

"I don't know how, but the people of the Big Apple got their hands on an Anti-Aircraft gun."

Terrence chuckled at his remark, exchanged a look with Bloo, and rose from his chair.

"Ok, people, it's painfully obvious that we can't keep this hunk going any farther. So...we're gonna have to jump."

A parachute appeared on his back as he walked to the nearest open door and jumped. We stood in silence for a few moments, then we all started filling out through the door, I stopped at the open hatch, and spoke to Mac behind me.

" We have to jump?"

He looked out the open emergency door.

"I guess so."

I gulped hard; I even felt my legs quiver. Mac held out his hand to me

"C'mon, we'll do it together."

I grabbed his hand, and a jolt shot up my arm, there was a sharp pain it the back of my skull, I held my breath, shut my eyes and jumped into the everlasting sky. The wind whipped my face and tossed my hair, the clouds cleared and I saw the water coming up fast. I pulled my chute, lost Mac's grip, and sailed down to Liberty Island. I landed with a thud on the soft, wet grass, and gasped at the sight before me. The city was in ruins, buildings and streets destroyed or littered with bodies, other than that not another person to found. The others landed down with equal expressions of shock and horror on their faces.

"Oh...my...God, what-?"

The words died on Frankie's lips as she took in the gruesome sight. Mac voice rang with venamence.

"This is bad, really bad. But we have to figure a way out of here"

He looked over in my direction, and I looked back with heavy feeling in my heart.

"Mac I-" That all I got to say before he embraced me in a tight hug; whispering" I know, I'll protect you."

And almost instantly, I felt better. I looked around at everyone, who were either preparing for the journey ahead or speaking quietly with each other.

"I...need to get ready." he had been holding me...still...His face flushed.

"Oh...Yeah...Heh...Sorry" I giggled a little at his embarrassment. I ran over to a wall of the statue of liberty, now a smoking mess, and changed, my cloths faded away, leaving me naked for a split second, then fading in to my 'signature' outfit of a rainbow long-sleeve, and an open police vest thrown over, light blue jeans, and yellow Vans. My IW appeared and I put it behind me, in a holder I conjured up.

"Cool," I said to myself."Guys I'm ready!" I ran out to my friends, who were also ready. Bloo, in a white collard dress shirt, navy blue vest, jeans, and blue combat boots. His IW, a Gun blade, perched on his shoulder. Terrence, a black negative Smiley long-sleeve shirt, and his red plaid button-down, Acid-wash jeans with holes, and his ECS gloves and boots. Frankie, in a black traditional PPG mid-drift and green sweat shirt, purple jeans and black shoes. She had let her hair down, so it flowed down around her. Her IW, two rapiers with designs, behind her, just above the waist, formed a "X" shape. Mac, in a black thermal shirt with a red hooded sweater, black jeans, and black and red shoes. His IW, a scythe, floating by his side. I felt a little overdressed so I lost the thick bulletproof vest and walked over to the others, they were huddled up, discussing a plan, so I sat and listened.

"Ok, what do we do? We don't know what's out there."

"Well I know one thing," Mac looked towards the light coming from far off, the Empire State Building.

"That's where we need to head."The dark silence was suddenly ended by a deafening screeching noise.

"What…was that?" I asked to no one in particular, I got my answer when I looked across the bridge that lead to the mainland, it was millions of people and they didn't look too happy. Frankie sighed in relief

. "Oh good, people. I'm so...wait..." She seemed to catch on to the hostile vibe they were letting off."Why are they looking at us like that?"

Terrence stepped ahead of us. "Because, they want us dead, they're no good as a pack of rabid dogs. Worse... Like Monsters looking for blood." He conjured up fire in his left hand and handgun in the other. The mob's eyes seemed to glow red simultaneously as they readied the blunt or sharp objects.

"Oh, what do we do?" Bloo yelled pulling out his sword. Mac looked like he wanted to go and hide,

"Run?" He said lowly to me,

"Run." I said simply, I was ready to turn and make a hasty exit, but I felt Mac grab my hand and started pulling us closer to the screeching mob.

"Mac, **What are you doing**?" He looked at me and shrugged, but he had an edge to it.

"I don't know!" he jumped and we flew up over the group and landed on the roof of the building behind them. We landed with a hard 'thump' on the concrete roof; I sat up and stared at him,

"What did you do?"

He sat up, a cut on his forehead, bleeding slightly,

"I'm not entirely sure; I just thought I could jump up here…so I guess I did. What about the others?" I turned, concerned about how they would get out, I sighed in relief when I say them, they were all flying towards us on various rides, Bloo was riding on a big, blue surf board, Terrence had used his air ability, and Frankie was sitting on a fire red cloud;. They landed beside us; Bloo jumped off his board and grabbed us,

"Oh God, I thought you two were toast!"

Mac seem to brighten up at the sight of everyone's well-being, I was smiling too, I was also glad we'd survived.

"Good, looks like all we need to do is hop the roofs of these buildings until we find a place to hide out, at least 'til we get to the Empire state building." Terrence had pointed out, I peered over at him, he seemed anxious, eager to end this as soon as possible. While everyone was talking, I snuck over next to him; he was standing at the edge of the roof, watching the massive horde of people file into the doors of the museum we were on, we didn't have much time.

"What's wrong with them?" I asked him quietly. He sighed and looked at the sun lower slowly behind the water.

"That's what anger does; it makes you do things, no matter how much they hurt you or the people around you, no matter who they are. That's why I want to get this over with."

I saw a trace of pain and regret in his eyes. I didn't know what was going on with him, but I wasn't going to pry anymore, plus I was too tired to care, so I decided to change the subject.

"So...What now?"

He said nothing at first, and then he took a long breath.

"Well, you heard what Mac said, the Empire is the only place with power, so that must be where Anger is hiding out."

He turned away from the edge and walked towards the others. "I know for a fact that if we stay here, we will die."

Frankie stood up from the circle she was in with Mac and Bloo; I decided to take her place next to Mac, while she went to talk to him. I tried not to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help it. Frankie spoke first, she sounded a bit distressed,

"Hey, if we go out there, we're as good as dead." The word 'dead' came out hushed, as if it was a dark secret. Just then the doors on the roof began to rattle.

"Oh man, not again!" Bloo whined, Mac jumped up instantly drawing his weapon as they charged out the door and quickly surrounded. Mac let out something like a growl, "Looks like we'll have to cut our way out!"

He raised his scythe above his head, the Blade grew three times its size, he brought it down on a section of the crowd and carved a bloody pathway to the edge of the building, I could see the next roof, about three hundred feet from the edge. Mac must've seen me hesitate because he grabbed my hand and squeezed it, saying,

"Go for it, I'll see you on the other side."

I let go and ran as the path began to thin, I made it to the edge nearly missing a swift bat swing to the head and made a jump for it. While I was airborne, something strange caught my eye, it was a mansion, with walls of pure white marble and a faded pink roof, but that's not what was weird about it, the mansion was...glowing, shining in the dark like a pink and white star.

"What on earth- Ahh!" I didn't see the upcoming concrete roof, I got up and dusted myself off, cursing Gravity for my now aching butt, and looked over to the other side, first all I saw were the shifting dark figures of our enemies, then I saw them jumping out one by one, coming down more graceful than I had.

"Did you see that?" I asked them, pointing to the slight glow over some rooftops and a half a skyscraper.

"Uhh...See **what** Goo, I don't see anything." Frankie said, a worried look on her face, as if she thought I was crazy. I deflated at the group's confusion,

_What, am I the only one who can see that? _ I thought, I saw Mac squinting towards the light,

"Wait...I see something, It **is** a faint light. Maybe she's telling the truth."

He looked over at me a grinned slightly, I could have kissed him, he was sticking up for me, I continued with my plan.

"Look, we could go to that mansion, there could be someone there and-"

Terrence cleared his throat and shook his head.

"Nope, we're **not** wasting time on your little illusions."

I froze from shock, and quickly melted with anger.

"Illusions!" I screamed "What are you talking about, I **know** what I saw!"

Mac shifted a bit, "Yeah bro, I really saw something, just give her a chance."

He turned to me and gave me that half smile, I saw Terrence's' eyebrows rise then, with a know-it-all sneer, came over to me and said,

"Fine, but I want to talk to you...Alone."

His face held a complex emotion of frustration, worry, humor, and sarcasm rolled into one. He walked by, I eyed him warily as I followed; we came to the opposite side of the building behind a couple roof vents and smoke caps. He sat on the edge and motioned for me to follow; I sat next to him and waited quietly. I looked over at him as he was lighting a cigarette, taking a long drag.

"You know," He said, holding one up to me, I silently turned it down. "Mac really doesn't know what's going on around him, but I do."

A smile crept up on his face, He turned to me and blew smoke in my face, I coughed hard, those weren't normal cigs, they had sickly sweet aroma and thick light blue smoke, he saw me in distress and snort-laughed like always.

"What could **you** know?" I said over my coughing, annoyed. I didn't like where this was going, he seemed too happy; as if he knew an inside joke he couldn't tell me.

"Heh...For one, I know about your little depression problem."

I turned away and shut my eyes, the images flashed through my brain. "That's...none of your business."

He shrugged, "I guess, but I should tell you that I also know that you have feelings for him." He said quietly.

My throat caught and my heart dropped into my stomach, I felt sick, but I swallowed hard and acted as if it didn't faze me.

"What do you want, Terrence?" I asked, feinting disinterest.

He went silent, Taking another long drag, "Look, I want you to listen to me; I'm not always going to be around 'Kay? I already discussed this with Frankie before we left...and...I want you two to look after him when I'm gone."

His eyes softened when he looked at me, could this be the same Terrence, the teenage monster?

"But why-"

He brought up his hand to stop me. "Just promise me that you'll protect him..."

I lowered my eyes, I was looking down into the alley below, I saw a dumpster, and a dark path that led to the lit streets. "Ok, I'll keep him safe..."

He stood up, "Well let's see if you can." then he walked over to the group, I heard his voice in the distance, "...Goo's going to leading us to this mansion so..."

I had no real idea what was going through Terrence's mind at the moment, but I'd made a promise to him, to myself. I stood at the edge, "This way." and stepped out and fell into the alley.

_?_

Time (?) Place (The Vatican)

_I was looking out over the city during the golden sunset, everything was working out perfectly. I heard the door creak open, and four figures slid inside, all surrounding a fifth, smaller, slimmer figure, they all were hidden by the shadows of the sun, I could not see who it was. _

_"Who have you brought me?" one of the figures spoke up, he had a thick Italian accent, _

_"A figment by the name Eurotrash, she said she was appointed to see you."_

_The Imaginary girl squeezed passed them, "It is Eurotrish, Idiot!" she corrected him defiantly, the Italian mans arm went up, but another hand stopped him. I tuned away and walked to my desk. _

_"Thank you, you may leave." They disappeared without a sound "So what do you have what I requested?" I said, sitting at my desk, she came closer but still about five feet away. _

_"Yes, I do..." She tossed a small metal ring at me, it hit my desk loudly, bouncing towards the edge, I caught it as it bounced off. _

_"Anger is following everything according to plan...But..." She hesitated. _

_"But...?" I repeated calmly. _

_"There was an unexpected bump; it seems that two of the council members are stations in New York, but...not to worry sir, t-they have barricaded themselves within their home." She took a shaky breath, I simply smiled, and she went rigid with fear._

"_Well, That's not the best news, but I guess it's not worth killing you over." I said, her eyes went wide as I tossed the ring from hand to hand, "But then again…"_

_I slipped the ring on my finger, it glowed a vibrant purple. "Well, that's nice, after you are finished be sure to report to Pride and get his progress. I snapped my fingers, activating the little gift from lust. Eurotrish began to walk towards the desk._

_"What's going on?" She got down and crawled under, I simply chucked as her hand grabbed my zipper._

_~Frankie~_

Time (4:02 PM) Place (Ruined streets of New York)

Y'know? Never in my entire life would I imagine myself slicing up human bodies and protecting earth. I already had my first taste of killing on the plane, when the attendants and captain had been affected by...well...I'm not completely sure, but when the they became so rabid, like animals, I didn't know what else to do...I stopped myself there, I had almost forgotten that the others were around me, and I was on the verge of breaking down right there.

So I sucked it up and kept a close eye on the two ahead of me, Mac and Goo, those two were with me through thick and thin. So much so, that I've developed a special feeling for them both. As friends? Man, I wish it was that simple, it's bigger than that...I love them; my thoughts were interrupted when we came to a break in our travels, literally. The road we were about to cross, well it wasn't a road anymore, just a massive crater strewn with debris of wreaked and flaming cars, raw sewage and dead bodies. I gulped, trying to keep down everything I ate in the last five years. Bloo crept up to the edge of the crater and looked both ways.

"Well, this is a snag." He said sarcastically "I can see at least a dozen of those guys on each side, if we try to go over, we'll be toast." he whispered, a slight edge in his voice.

Macs face scrunched up when he looked down into the dark hole, but he started to go down anyway

"Guess there's only one way to go." he said, then he dropped into the large chasm.

I followed after, "Eh...Works for me."

Soon we all were sneaking quietly through the area, "Woo, something smells terrible!" Goo stated, her fingers pinched over her nose.

Terrence made a noise behind his hand, "Yeah, I'm guessing it's the burning metal, raw sewage, and rotting corpses."

He kicked a severed hand into the shadows, and a moan sounded. "Aw, c'mon Bloo, it's not that bad." I said

"What? That wasn't me." He answered.

I scoffed, "Yeah, Then who was it?" I asked sarcastically

"Z-Z-Z-ZOMBLIES!" He screamed shrilly, running by me, almost knocking me over.

"Hey, what is your..." the words died on my lips as the dead started to rise.

"Oh great, what **else** can go wrong!" Terrence said, dodging a swipe by a zombie and backed against the wall of the crater, we all soon were pinned as the dead surrounded us; Bloo grabbed my arm and wailed sadly, "I'm too young to be eaten!"

I sighed and sliced an arm of a zombie who got too close; a pang of vicious delight ran through me as more approached. I knew this was it, but I wasn't going down without a fight. Just then I heard a roaring of an engine, and someone yelling

"Watch out!"

I saw her take out a large gun and fire down on the undead; they fell and ceased to move. The large Harley pulled up in front of us; the woman stepped off and looked directly at me, her eyes were the color of wine, deep red. She walked slowly in our direction, gun in one hand, the other held out to me. "Hello, my name is Mandy. You...remind me of someone I'm looking for, we both are."

Her voice was the equivalent of ice cream, sweet and ice cold. My instincts kicked in at this point and two things were on my mind, this woman is dangerous, and she could kill me. Without thinking I made a grab for my blade, before I could, I heard a light click near my ear, followed by slightly warm steel pressing against my temple. I was so focused on her eyes I didn't notice how fast she moved. She smiled a cruel smile, "Maybe you should listen to what I have to say, so I can help you. How about you introduce yourself?" she stated simply.

My hands fell to my sides, shaking slightly; I turned to the others, hoping for guidance, they all just fell back a bit, gasping in shock. Mac came up to me and touched the right side of my face; I froze, hoping the heat wasn't showing in my face.

"Frankie, what happened to you?" he asked worriedly.

"What?" I mumbled, confused I looked in a dirty window of a nearby car, I almost fainted, my face was half...transformed, one of my eyes were slanted and feral like some demonic cat, I had three thin lines that looked like...whiskers, my ear was pointed and thin, and had a little tuff of fur on it, my skin tone had changed as well, from peach to a dark grey. I knew I should have screamed at how hideous I looked, but I just stood there, staring at my ear twitch in the mirror.

Mandy turned to her passenger, "Looks like **that's** been activated…won't be long before they all are."

The hooded person just sat, not moving. "Grim, are you listening!" The hooded man jumped at her sudden outburst.

"I heard ya, woman! You told me ta keep an eye out for any trouble, it takes focus." He snapped, pulling off his hood, revealing nothing but a skull, frowning profusely. Mandy smiled, "Well, you'd better check on Billy."

Grim nodded and shut his eye sockets once again, stoic. I was getting impatient, so I tapped the young woman on the shoulder, "Hi, um...What the hell happened to my face!" I snapped at her, she just stood there, her eyes narrowed as she grabbed my face in a firm but gentle caress, Her lips brushed against my cheek, then she walked by, turning only to sarcastically say, "There, all better now?"

I checked my make-shift mirror again, I was back to normal. "How...how'd you..?" She smiled.

"I just absorbed that bit of dark Energy of yours, and it was very delicious." I felt my face flush so I turned away, she chuckled.

"Alright, let's get moving; I'm sure we've attracted enough attention." She made a simple jump up the five foot crater wall. Grim came up and smiled a boney smile, "Don't ya worry 'bout 'er, I'm not even sure she's sane anymore. But, there are far worse things to come..." with that he made his way up the wall, I simply followed, rubbing my, now tingling, cheek.

Time (7:45 PM) Place (Outside Manhattan)

Luckily, instead of walking, we'd found a faster, more comfortable way to get around the city. Mandy and Grim leading in their jet black Harley, Bloo in a blue Corvette, Terrence was riding on a silver ATV, and Goo rode along with me and Mac in a Red Porsche. We formed a large 'V' on the massive stretch of road, in the distance I could see the Mansion Goo had seen. It had soon come into focus for all of us as we got closer to the location.

"Guess you were telling the truth Goo, sorry for not believing you before." I apologized.

She smiled and put her hand on my thigh, "It's alright, Frankie."

It took all I had not to swerve off the road, her hand tingled against the denim of my jeans, a moment later she retracted her hand, but the sensation didn't leave.

"Guys, we have a serious problem!" Mac yelled from the back seat.

I looked ahead; it was a horde of brainwashed New Yorkers, millions blocking the fast approaching road. I heard a whistle from the front of the pack, Mandy had gestured to Mac, then she jumped off her cycle as Grim took the head, with an odd platinum rod scythe, Mac had jumped out of the vehicle also dashing up next to her his weapon growing, changing. Its handle growing changing from black to white, the blade formed out of pure white light, a giant angel wing exploding out, made of crystal. Mandy's growing just as big, but with a giant, green demonic eye where the blade and staff meet, it glowed and little creature started popping up around our vehicles. They were black things with green eyes and tentacles coming from their backs.

"What are they?" Goo asked, she scooted more my direction, away from the weird looking demon, clinging slightly to my arm. I swallowed hard and looked ahead, resisting the urge to put my arm around her. I saw Mac wiping out the mass with one swipe and a flash of white light. A moment later, bodies fell from the sky in pieces, that's when the little monsters started to glow, and a shield formed around us all. I kept my eyes forward, scanning the road for any sign of the two. Out of nowhere Mac ran up to the side of my car, and hopped in.

"Well…That was fun." He said, he was short of breath and splotched in red and black.

"You looked good up there." I complimented.

"Heh, thanks. Hopefully I won't have to do it again. "

His words were cut short when we pulled up at the outer gates of the large mansion. They opened on sight and we pulled into the outer circuit. The outer gates shut behind us, the mob didn't venture further, and we came to a larger Iron Gate with mailbox, signed "The Turners", and a small Com box. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash and wisps of pink and green fog; my focus broke when a shrill woman's voice screeched over the intercom.

"What! Who is it?" we all jumped back from the woman's loud, powerful voice.

Mandy pressed a small button on the box and spoke calmly into the speaker, "It's alright, it's me, and I brought you a little present...So open the gates,"

A few seconds of silence, then we were answered with the slow creek of the gates opening. We made our way into a small garden area that led to the front doors, it had a fountain, bush sculptures, and a large pond.

"How does this place look so...Good?" Goo whispered in awe, she was right, the whole city was en route to being a crater but this one home didn't have a scratch. "It's like...like-"

"Magic, yeah." Mandy cut her off with her sarcastic finish; she seemed a little rigid on the subject. The silence was awkward as we reached the big white, wooden doors with golden 'T' knockers, engraved with tiny wands. Mandy grabbed one and hit three times, just when it seemed like no one would answer, the doors burst open and a bright light engulfed us all, we had no choice but to walk towards it. After we steeped through the light vanished out of nowhere, and standing there in a bathrobe, wet hair, and cynical smile was a red haired woman, her robe adorned the initials 'V.T.', she let out a raucous laugh.

"So these are the ones who are causing the world to go to hell?" She spoke with a great balking voice, it was clear she had power way beyond anything we had.

Mandy smiled a little "Yeah, oh, by the way where is your lazy husband?"

The woman's evil smile softened, "He's in the...he's this way, follow me."

She turned and started down a large corridor that led into a large open foyer, we followed. She spoke to us while she walked, "Oh, and for future reference, you can call me Vicky."

She turned down another hallway and we entered a large, very expensive looking kitchen. I stared at all the state-of-the-art appliances and devices.

"Uh, Frankie…Are you ok?"

I shook my head out of the clouds and peered over at Mac, he had a teasing smirk on his face, I blushed a little, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just wish we had some of this stuff at home, would keep ol' hop-a-lot off my butt for sure." I joked, he chuckled.

"Yeah, like you could really figure all of this out." I gave him a playful hit to his arm.

"Ah, shut it." I sneered, trying to hide my smile.

"Ow, Fwankie, 'Dat Huwt." Mac cooed in mock pain.

I giggled, "Maybe I'll kiss it and make it better." I saw his face color a bit, I felt a victory for making him blush, just then, a loud, forced, 'Ahem' stopped out playful back-and-forth, I looked around, we were in some kind of Study, it had large soft looking chairs, and walls of bookshelves, books stacked in unstable looking columns. Vicky stood in front of one of the full shelves, pushing in random books, _what is she doing. _I wondered, suddenly the shelf opened, revealing a set of metal steps that lead down into an open room as big as a school gym, it had five colored doors, one for the three sides, two on the forth. In the center sat a young man with short brown hair, a pink cap, pink shirt, and blue jeans. He spoke, not facing us.

"Hello, my name is Timmy Turner; I want you all to listen to me. Given your current situation and skill level, I can't, in good conscience, send you guys out there to fight Anger without any real help. So, for as long as need be, you will spend your time here until my wife and I think you all are ready to fight this battle." Vicky walked up to him, he turned and she hugged him, I got a good look of his face, He had icy blue eyes, tender but they had a certain hostility to them.

"So any questions?" Vicky asked.

"Yeah, I got one." Terrence asked, he'd been pretty quiet up to this point. I heard that familiar tone of anger in his voice, I knew what was coming. "Where is the exit, 'cause I'm gettin' out of here!" he snapped. Terrence turned and headed up the steel steps, but the bookshelf door slammed shut before he could exit. "What the…" He trailed off, looking in our direction, I looked over at Timmy. Who was holding some kind of remote, pointing it right at the stairs with a mocking smirk.

"Yeah, I think it would be wise to stay here, little boy." Vicky said with a cruel snarl.

_Dark humor was really vibrant around here. _I thought. Terrence had made his way midway of the stairs, I felt a sudden spike in Terrence's' Energy, Looking up, I saw It swirling around him, a dusty yellow, he yelled as he flew down the stairs, charging up his power.

"**You let me out of here, now!"** He charged towards Timmy, when Vicky appeared in front of him, taking a defensive position. Terrence's fist started to crackle and spark with electricity, and then bolts of lightning were trailing his punch. Vicky had lashed out with a vicious kick just in time, she moved so fast, I didn't see it until they connected. The aftershock was huge, a blast of air erupted from the collision, Vicky's robe flew away, she stood there in a pair of red panties, and nothing else. Her D-Cup breast bounced around with every move she made. I pulled my eyes away to look at Timmy, he didn't look the way I expected, he actually looked interested in the fight...Like he was studying them. I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder, he looked up and saw my expression, he'd got the message.

Quickly, he pressed a small button on his watch and spoke into it.

"Uh…Guys, we have a bit of a problem." A second later, there was a poof of smoke, and two people floated in mid-air. They were both about my height; one wore a yellow blouse, black dress pants, and wedge heels. Her attire seemed too business-like for her bright pink hair that swirled around her. Her partner had a white business shirt and a black tie, black dress pants, and nice shoes. Also, his outfit clashed with his fluorescent green spiky hair.

They were both smiling down at him, the green-haired one spoke first.

"Hey, you called? What do you need, huh?" he said with a cheery voice. He pulled out a long rod, he clicked a small button and a big, gold star unsheathed itself at the top, the pink- haired woman did the same. Timmy turned to me, gesturing.

"Cosmo, Wanda, This is old Madame Fosters Grand-daughter, Frances Foster."

I sighed at the use of my full name, but I shook both of their hands. "It's Frankie, not Frances." I pointed out.

"So, what did you need from us?" Wanda asked, but he didn't answer, his attention was back on the battle that was still going on. Terrence was throwing fire balls in Vicky's direction as she ran towards him, she dodged them, swerving from left to right then laying a powerful knee to his gut, he flew back, catching his footing skidding to a top on his feet and one hand. He looked up to see her running toward him, he jumped up and defended against her assault of kicks, he ducked and swept with right leg at her other leg. She jumped upwards, doing a forward flip and sliced her leg down, Terrence blocked it.

She hung there for a second, suspended in mid-air, then she pushed him with her leg, causing him to slide across the room. Terrence willed his hand to be covered in stone, gripping the steel floor and grinding to a halt. Vicky smiled,

"That all you got?" she yelled from the far side of the room, Terrence laughed,

"Hah! You wish!"

He slammed his stone fist into the steel floor, it rumbled and suddenly spikes made of rock speared through, Vicky almost got hit by one in her slight lapse of focus, but she regained herself and continued dodging, smashing, and countering the large spires. I gasped in awe as she defied all laws of gravity with her jumps, flips, and acrobatics. She ran towards the east wall, and ran up it, the pillars stopped and she just stood there, eyeing Terrence with a chilling glare, I shuddered at it.

"Y'know, your actually not too bad, twerp. Maybe if you give up now, I won't hurt you." She sneered;

Terence had a sly grin on his face, "Yeah, not on your life, Big Boobs. You and your hubby started this fight, now I'm gonna finish it, old lady!" he yelled.

Vicky's eyes darkened, I heard Timmy suck in a sharp breath, "Ooh, not the best insult, dude." He said.

I fest a sudden surge of Vicky's Energy, "Old lady!" she screeched.

For a few seconds she just stood there, then nothing, she'd disappeared; in her place was a puff of smoke. I thought she had left, but the heat in the room still signaled her presence, out of nowhere, I heard a loud crack, Terrence was flying across the room towards the west wall, where Vicky lie in wait, when he reached her she let out a devilish kick, sending him rocketing skyward, I looked back where she had been, but just more smoke. That's when it hit me, I thought she had found some way to teleport around but she was just moving so fast our eyes couldn't follow. She appeared in the air, over Terrence's body and grabbed him up, and started laying fierce punches to his face, each more painful looking than the last.

She rose up her arms and came down on him with a double handed slam; he hit the floor with the force of a meteorite. He lay deathly still, barely breathing, unconscious as Vicky floated down gently. A worried look spread over her face as she stood over him, almost in compassion. She picked him up by his shoulders and dragged him over to the south wall where we'd taken refuge; she laid him down near us,

"Maybe I was too rough with him, but he did last longer than I thought he would." She told Timmy, he nodded

"Yeah, tough kid, a little dense though."

I'd gone over to inspect the damage, but there was none, the others looked over Terrence's body in confusion, he'd just had the beating of his life but there were no marks, bruises, blood, or broken anything. I took my eyes from him and saw the two fairies, Wanda was looking at Vicky with disappointing pink eyes, Vicky flinched when she saw her. She uttered a small squeak of terror, like a child about to be scolded, and that's what she did.

"So! You're just going to run around half naked, huh! Are you striving to become a Nudist now? And I can't believe you, beating on this young man like you did, I don't care if you were only using a small fraction of your power!" That last statement took me by a horrific surprise, if that was only a bit of her power…

Vicky hung her head, "Sorry Wanda, I won't go so overboard next time."

Mandy stepped in, running over and putting her arms around the sulking redhead, shooting Wanda a murderous glare.

"Hey, lay off pixie dust! She was trying to protect Timmy."

Wanda turned to Timmy, a questioning look on her face, He scratched the back of his neck, "Sorry Wanda, I should have handled it."

Her hard, No-Nonsense looked melted. "Though that may be true, Vicky did a great job, right Cosmo…Cosmo?"

Cosmo had been paying more attention to Vicky's bare chest than his wife. Wanda frowned, floating up next to him,

"Enjoying the view?" She asked lightly, Cosmo flinched when he heard her voice, "Uhh…Ouch!"

Before he could come up with a good excuse, she grabbed him by his tie and dragged him away from Mandy, and Vicky who had perked up and watched in amusement. They poofed away, but not before giving Vicky a thick black sweater that came down to her mid thighs and overlapped her hands. She turned to Mandy,

"Are you staying to help, Dee-Dee?" Mandy's face flushed a little, she didn't look like the type to get embarrassed.

"Yeah, but don't call me that in public." She said, her voice a little flustered.

Vicky giggled. "Sorry, I forgot."

They stared into each other's eyes, and then their lips met for a good ten seconds. My eyes widened as did everyone else's. They broke and Mandy went upstairs, I heard the audible closing of the door and she was gone.

"Timmy, I'm going off to bed, I guess you'll finish up here?" Vicky said, embracing him in a hug.

"Yeah, you go on ahead, and try not to stay up for too long. But, aren't you going to wish our guests goodnight?" His voice held some inner humor I couldn't pick out. She chuckled,

"Oh yeah, that's right." She gave him a quick peck and turned and walked to me. I tensed up when she hugged me, "G'night, Ms. Foster." She said, I didn't respond, my head was too foggy from exhaustion to think about how weird this was. She let me go and moved on to Goo, she held something out to her, it was a small rainbow hairclip.

"Here, you dropped this."

I didn't see any clip on her before, but she took it so I didn't give it any thought. Next, over to Mac and Bloo, for some reason I was a little more alert, She came up to them and grabbed them both in a sisterly hug, "Good night, Twerps." She said.

Finally, she walked over to Terrence's still unconscious body, she bent over and rubbed his forehead, I found myself staring at her backside, I quickly looked away, I heard a noise from Timmy, but he just looked straight at me, a grin on his face.

_What is wrong with me, I can't believe what I was thinking. _

Vicky had gone up, leaving us with Timmy. He stared up the steps after her for a few seconds then he yawned and said, "I was supposed to start training you all tonight, but I'm tired, plus, one of you is out of commission." He gestured to our sleeping friend, he picked him up and carried him to the south wall, the one with stone spires jutting out of it, and he sat him beside the yellow door that was there.

We were right behind him; Mac was lagging behind, his eyes drooping.

"Mac, what's the matter, Pal?" I asked him, slowing down so he could catch up.

"I can't…So weak." Was all he managed before grabbing onto me for support and passing out, I almost fell over,

"Mac, Mac! What's wrong, wake up." I said, shaking him worriedly.

Timmy looked up and sighed, "Don't worry about him; he'll just have to sleep it off." He said through a stifled yawn.

I balled my fist, "What did you do to him, if he's hurt I swear..."

He put his hands up in mock surrender, "Hey, whoa! Don't get all feisty. I'll explain, first, let me ask, aren't you a bit on the wasted side."

I raised my eyebrows, feeling the exhaustion hitting me unexpectedly. "Yeah, a little." I lied, I was actually too tired to stand, but I powered over the feeling and waited.

He grabbed Terrence and pulled him into his room. "Right, that's because people like Vicky, Bloo, and even your grandmother are, what is called, a Drainer Type, which means they can absorb the energy around them and put it to their own use. There are many Types, you for instance, are a Burst Type, or a Speed oriented fighter, the faster you react and attack the more precise and deadly your damage. Your friend here, Goo, is a Last Resort Type, or on a technical note, when you're running low on Energy, injured, even staring death in the face, you are at your most powerful. It's a very dangerous but useful trait, but one wrong move and it could spell your end." He explained to her, Goo gave a small whimper and looked down; Timmy gave her a light pat.

"Hey don't worry, when we're done, it shouldn't have to come to that." She gave him a look before nodding and walking to her door, he gave her a sad smile and turned back to me to finish explaining.

"Terrence is a complex case, he is kinda the opposite of her, a Charge fighter, this means his attacks come out in levels according to how much Energy is built up, i.e. the longer the charge, the bigger and stronger the attack. But I'm getting off topic, we're all so beat because that speed show that Vicky put on, cost us a lot of power. So a good night's rest should recharge the batteries, so to speak."

I creased my brow; this was a lot to understand. "What about Mac, what's his type, then?" I asked.

I was curious, but also in a rush, he was still breathing lightly on my neck, it made my skin tingle. Plus I felt my legs starting to wobbled; Vicky's drain had taken more out of me than I thought.

Timmy smiled, "I knew you'd ask that, well to be honest we will never know for sure, I do know that his old man was something of a Special Type. A Special Type can be all the other Types or none at all; it could be a brand new ability that is unique to that one person. But in order to tell, we'd have to see him in action. Anyway, I think you should get sleeping beauty here to bed, pronto." Timmy finished his lecture and padded up the steps.

"Wait which door is his?" I yelled up the steps,

"The grey one." I heard before the door shut behind him. I sighed in relief, and almost crashed in the process, Mac was getting heavy,

"Bloo, could you give me a hand please?"

He trotted over after wishing Goo a good night, and grabbed him by his other arm; we hauled him to the grey door with the initials 'M. F. 'on it. Inside, the room was very luxurious, like a mini condo. It had a nice flat screen TV mounted on the wall, facing a big queen sized bed, a kitchenette, and a full bathroom. I laid him in the bed, removing his shoes and hoodie, he looked so peaceful snoring lightly, I pushed back his hair and kissed his forehead,

"Goodnight, I love you." I said quietly before stepping out and shutting the door.

There waiting was Bloo, "Hey." He said, I faced him, expecting a goofy smile or sarcastic comment, but his face held nothing but seriousness, he looked at me through his dark eyes, still there blue color, but specked with worry. "Are you sure about these people?" he asked.

I saw his expression and backed away a step, I never saw him like this.

"What do you mean?" I questioned cautiously.

He raised his head and eyed me through his bangs, "I mean are you sure we can trust them, you saw what that woman did to Terrence."

I smiled warmly and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I trust them, and you should too, and honestly we need their help, unless we want to end up dead."

I patted his shoulder and walked to my door, conveniently placed a few inches away from Mac's door.

"Goodnight Bloo, Get some rest." I said, he gave a small grin,

"Yeah, Night." He said before I closed my door. I inspected my room, it was similar, but with different furnishings, like a computer and stereo.

_How long do they think we're gonna stay for?_ I thought.

I looked left and saw the bathroom. "Maybe a hot shower'll clear my head." I said to myself.

I shed my favorite green sweater, a little torn by a few zombies, I set it on a hook next to the door, crossed the room to my bed and sat, taking off my shoes and socks, I plodded over into the bathroom, removing my shirt, bra, and jeans. I stared at myself in the full length mirror, studying my body; I was beautiful, long red hair, deep onyx eyes, curves in all the right places. I kept my figure in shape, except maybe once a year when Grandma makes her famous cookies.

_But what do they see, I hope something good._

I started the shower, and purred in satisfaction, even the sound of a hot shower was inviting. I took off my panties and hopped in, the water felt great on my skin, I just let the water run, the sensation was pleasurable. I felt my nipples harden due to the steam and heat, I realized this was the best shower I've had in a while, with the rabbit breathing down my neck with all of his rules, I never had time to relax. I felt my hand going south, _there's also something else I haven't done in awhile. _I thought, as I rubbed my aching clit.

_(Bloo)_

_Time (3:45 am) Place (Training room)_

I kept telling myself 'Frankie was right; they were here to help us.' But afterwards, Terrence's pummeling came to mind. If that was true, why did that happen? That Vicky lady nearly killed him and Timmy had let her do it. I shook my head, trying to push today's events from my mind, unsuccessfully. Making my way to my room, the blue door, past the others next to Terrence's room, I looked towards Goo's door, it was green. Guess they were supposed to match our Energy Auras, I gave it little thought as I found my way to her door, I raised my hand, and then let it drop and let my heat thump against it.

"Ugh…What am I doing? This is **so **stupid, but I need someone to talk-Ah!"

The door opened, the pajama clad Goo stood in the doorway, rubbing her eyes grumpily.

"Mhmm…What is it Bloo? I'm tired, I want to sleep." She mumbled. I was taken aback at the nightclothes she was wearing, they were Mac's white silk button down and pants. It was big on her, the sleeves past her hands by an inch or two, the legs covered her feet completely, and one of the shoulders was hanging off. To be honest, I could see her cleavage and more, the pajamas were thin and see-through. I kept my eyes off her chest and on her face; her eyes were a bit bloodshot.

"Look, are you ok? I was wondering if…Hey, are you crying?" I asked her, I hadn't noticed that her collar had damp spots here and there, and her cheeks were lightly streaked.

She was quiet after my question, then, she opened her mouth, the quickly shut it. "What is it?" I asked. She looked like she wanted to speak but nothing came. Then, out of nowhere, she grabbed me around my waist and proceeded to bawl into my chest, tears falling unchecked.

"Hey, hey, what's the matter? I was just-" She squeezed me tighter, cutting off my air,

"Ok….Ok, let's get you inside." I said out of breath. We went through the door, to her bed and sat, "So, what is the problem?" She didn't respond, she just grabbed the letter sitting on her nightstand and handed it to me. I gasped; it was signed with the initials C. A. M. I Read:

_Dear Miss Goo,_

_ I'm so sorry to inform you that, due to forces beyond my control, your parents James & Nera have been killed. Once again I'm sorry for my poor actions but something had to be done about them. If it serves any purpose, they didn't suffer. I would hate to see you or any of your friends having to go through the same unpleasant fate, I do hope you understand, and feel free to tell your comrades, if I know them like I think I do, I don't believe any of you will listen to reason. I also will make sure that your parents will have a proper burial, and I even sent you a grieving gift, hope everything goes…the way thing should be._

_My Condolences,_

_ C. A. Mathews._

My heart turned to stone, what kind of monster does this kind of thing? The stone melted away with fire of rage. My arms wrapped around her, pulled her close and let her cry on my shoulder. I could care less about the wet spot forming on my shirt, or the tear flowing out of my eyes too, all that mattered was paying that bastard what he deserved. She stopped crying then, sniffling out something I couldn't hear. It was muffled; her head was still in my shoulder.

"Hm? What was that?"

She raised he head and whispered

"Can you…Stay…Tonight?"

My eyes widened. _What should I do? It's obvious that she's hurting and upset, and it would be a dumb move to leave now. But she's tired and delirious and looking for comfort…What if-_

I shut down my thoughts right there, I told myself that it was just a good gesture between friends and nothing else. But to be sure I asked

"Are you sure, Maybe I should-"

She squeezed tighter, her nails digging into me.

"No, please…I don't think I can handle being alone tonight. I don't know what I might do."

_Well there was no way that's happening, well__..._

"Okay, I'll stay, wait here."

She was hesitant to let me go, like she was gripping for her sanity and her life. Now I really couldn't leave her, so I grabbed a pillow and a bed sheet out of her closet and laid them out on the floor next to her bed. I kicked out of my shoes and slid under the sheets, laying my head on the soft pillow. I sighed, I really wanted to know something, but I was sure it wasn't really the time to ask. But I could feel her inside my head, I turned my head and our eyes met.

"How long have you had that letter?" I asked her, we sat in a long silence before she answered

"Since we first left the House, I really didn't have time to open it until now." She said, She actually giggled a bit, "Yeah, and the whole mind reading thing, I guess it has to do with my Type, guess it's not just a physical thing… plus, before any of this started I could always, kind of, 'tell' what people were thinking, kind of a special talent, that's what my mom would tell me." She finished, I heard he voice choke up towards the end, like the words hurt to say.

I turned and looked up at the ceiling. "Your mom sounds like a wonderful woman; I would have loved to meet her."

Goo sniffled, "Can we please drop the subject?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Oh, right sorry." I apologized, It was quiet for awhile before I checked the time, a whole hour had passed, it was a little after two in the morning. I heard a quiet whimper come from under Goo's bed sheets, I jumped up and crawled up next to her bedside,

"Goo…Are you ok?"

She pulled back the blanket from her face, which was riddled with tears; I caught her up in another hug, hoping to quell them. I felt her pull me closer to the bed, I smiled, I knew what she wanted. It took a few minutes with her clutching me but I managed to get us both situated under the covers of her bed, I had no intention of doing anything, neither did she, Goo just wanted to be held, I figured, because after a few minutes of tears she was snoozing lightly in the collar of my shirt, broken by the occasional small sob or sniffle. The only thing I could do was hold her tighter, hoping to drive away her nightmares.

Mac

Time (6:30AM) Place (Turner Mansion: Stateroom)

I was woken up by a loud knock on my door, I shot up, I didn't remember much about last night besides the fight and then me passing out from exhaustion. Someone must have carried me here. But I've never seen anything like what happened last night, all that speed, power and skill, it made me realize how weak we really are, hopefully this training will shape us up for our battle with Anger. People like Vicky, Timmy's wife who had beaten my brother into a pseudo-coma, coming out without a scratch. Mandy, the steely gaze girl who had saved us from being a zombie buffet. And who knows what Timmy has in store for us. I opened the door; Mandy was standing in the doorframe, in a lacy, black nightgown,

"C'mon, kid. Breakfast is upstairs." She said, maybe it was just me but she sounded more sullen and depressed than yesterday. She turned and headed across the now clean training room, I looked around for some remains of last night's fiasco but I couldn't find one imperfection. We walked up the steps and through the study,

"Uh, Mandy, what's with all of this?" I looked around at all the open books and things on the floor. Mandy chuckled,

"in a way, we're very **in** to books." She said, I didn't get it; we finally made it to the kitchen. Everyone was stoic and quiet, as soon as we entered, all eyes were on us. I tensed up; it felt like bad news was coming. Bloo and Goo looked like hell; Bloo's hair was a mess, sticking out in tuffs all over his head, his vest gone and his shirt half open, his collar splotched by wet spots. Goo had tremendous bags under her eyes, her face streaked with lines of old tears. She was still in her nightclothes. Frankie looked bad too, she didn't bother to put her hair up into a signature ponytail, and she just let it hang freely covering her face.

"What is going on?" Timmy's eyes shifted to a chair,

"I think you should, uh, sit down." I took a seat across from Frankie while Timmy explained,

"Goo…Has…Regrettably informed me that her parents have been murdered. She got a letter from the criminal himself, a Mr. C. A. Mathews, we also have reason to believe that he was the cause of your parents 'accident' and the loss of Frankie's parents some twenty years ago." I heard it, but I couldn't believe it, I stood out of my chair, it fell over from the force.

"No! That's not true…I..." I sank to the floor; I looked down, letting it all sink in. I felt my anger rising, and my Energy along with it.

"Wh-Why? Why does this always happen?" My Energy exploded out around me; It was black, cold and dangerous, but inviting all the same. It started to envelope me in darkness, but I didn't flinch. I felt a strong yank that pulled me up and awake before it could swallow me. I saw that my saviors had been Frankie and Goo, Timmy grunted,

"Take him back down to the Vita-chamber, let him blow off some steam before he kills someone." He said, a bit bitterly. Goo and Frankie led me down back to the steel room, I decided to take his advice, I found a spot of bare wall and slammed my fist into it, after the dust cleared, in the wake I'd left a huge crater in the wall, but I wasn't satisfied, so I hit it again, this time black flames flying out on impact. I cursed at every hit,

"Shit…Shit…Shit…Shit…SHIT!"

I fell to my knees, all the rage put aside; I stared down at the blurry steel floor surrounded by chips of stone and metal. Tears of pure dread burned down my face; I shut my eyes in sadness.

_Why? Why couldn't it all just be over? _

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I tried to shake it off but it wouldn't budge, so I shook harder, but instead another hand caressed my face. I rose up off the ground, keeping my eyes on the small pebbles scattered across the floor, I was distracted by two pairs of shoes, one blue the other yellow. The hand pulled my head up and made me look at the two women who knew my pain, they didn't say anything, they just both grabbed me, and I felt horrible, I'm sure they did too.

"I'm sorry guys."

Frankie spoke up, "It's fine, trust me, we're all pretty devastated, but all we can do now is fight back, right."

Goo chimed in "Besides, what's the worst they could do to us now?" A few minutes later, we heard footsteps on the stairs, followed by Timmy's voice,

"Alright, we're coming down, so if you all are still making out and stuff could you please finish up." Goo and I quickly backed away from each other, blushing, Frankie just glared at him when he walked over to us.

"Oh, and even if we were, what's it to you?" she snapped, he just looked at her,

"You tell me." He said simply before pulling up a console in the center of the room. I overheard Vicky talking to Terrence and Bloo about the Vita-chamber,

"Yeah, any damage that is caused inside the chamber will be instantly repaired, fixed, or healed." Right behind me, the wall that I'd destroyed was quickly repairing itself, the pieces of wall floated up and put themselves back into place until it looked like new.

Timmy laughed, "Ok that's enough standing around, it's time to get to business."

He typed in a few commands and the metal training room disappeared, in its place, a grassy plain, with pillars of rock around, a big ocean-like lake shimmered to the north, and a deep, orange canyon blazed in the west.

"It's time to get you guys into shape, Vicky would you mind taking Frankie to the canyon?"

Vicky smiled at Frankie, who gave a wan grin,

"Of course!" She quickly grabbed her up and tossed her over her shoulder, Frankie struggled,

"Hey, put me down! I can walk on my own." She yelled, Vicky smiled,

"Yeah, But can you run?" and they were gone, a scream could be heard about two hundred yards away.

"Whoa! What was that?" Bloo asked,

Timmy stretched, "That isn't important, what is important is that you all learn something, Mandy?" The short blonde appeared almost out of nowhere,

"Yeah, what is it?" she said, sounding bored.

"You take Terrence and Goo here up the Mountain in the south." She shrugged, snapped her fingers and a swirling green portal appeared, they all jumped through, and the portal disappeared. Timmy looked off into the distance at the mountain, then back at us,

"Alright, just you two then." He said to us "Guess that just leaves the lake," he started walking away from us, "You guys ready, it might get a little difficult from here on out."

Bloo and I exchanged glances, "Yeah, let's go." I said, Bloo nodded in agreement,

"What are we training for, what will we learn?"

Timmy grinned at us, "Energy Control."

~Frankie~

Time (10:17AM) Place Training Field- Canyon)

My thighs were on fire, my breath, ragged and heavy. I've done this before, but not like this. Vicky's giggles rang in my ears,

"Faster, c'mon, you're almost there." I moaned loudly as I felt my body starting to clench up, she was right, but if we kept this up I would…

"What's…Ah…this…mhmm….supposed to teach me?" She laughed again, running a fingernail up my back, almost making me lose my already fragile balance.

"Energy control, silly." I groaned in dismay, running was always a great talent of mine, chasing around the Foster's residents, plus my little kids had always been a good workout for me, but running the base of a large canyon for the fifth time was something different, finally I reached the end,

"Thank god…" Vicky had perched herself on a large rock next to where I had collapsed.

"How do you feel?" she asked suddenly, she seemed very interested.

"Tired, exhausted, dead, take your pick." I breathed out, Surprisingly, I could still speak. We waited a few minutes before she asked again,

"How about now?" I was about to snap at her, but I thought about how I felt.

"Good, strong…wierded out, what happened?" She stood up on the rock,

"That was your Energy, refilling your stamina. But you want more than just that. You want it to constantly flow, so that when you exert any power, you'll never tire out." I was amazed at how much I didn't know, but I became disappointed,

"Does this mean…?" I started fearing the answer I already knew.

Vicky jumped off the rock, "Yep, let's get running!" she started along the path,

"Ugh…Why?" I could already feel my legs burning.

+Terrence+

Time (12:50 PM) Place (Mountain side-Training Field)

"Ugh…Ok this is ridiculous, why the hell are we scaling a mountain side. What is this climbing a mountain shit have to teach us about Energy control, Blondie?" I yelled, Mandy was about a few feet ahead of me and Mac's girlfriend, who was lagging behind pretty bad. Mandy looked down at us,

"Well, I'm sure that this is enough climbing, I think I've wasted enough time. I guess we can head on up now." I couldn't believe my ears; she'd been just fucking us over. I looked down, Goo's face held the same shock, so much so that she lost her grip, and started to plummet down the side,

"Oh god, Legs." I jumped off the side, using my air ability to fly down and catch her right out of the air; she had been screaming her head off before I caught her.

"Hey, hey...HEY! Calm down, girl!" She stopped abruptly,

"Oh, sorry. Thanks for that." She said meekly, I grinned.

"Now you have to agree to my request." I said slyly, I saw one of Mandy's Portals and flew towards it, Goo caught me off guard, laying a fat thank you kiss on my cheek.

"I already agreed to that, Big Bro." I felt my face get hot,

_huh, I guess having her for a sister wouldn't be so bad, gives me someone else to mess with. _I thought as we passed through the portal, and on the other side there was an ancient stone city, covered in snow. I set Legs on her feet, and wiped my face, Goo saw me and hit me in the arm.

"Don't do that, c'mon." we walked up next to Mandy who was walking down a large flight of stone steps.

"So what is this place?" I asked her, she smiled,

"This place was wished up by Timmy for training Energy Projection." We continued to walk and listen as we treaded through the snow to a large stone temple.

Mac

Time (3:12 PM) Place (Lake-Training Field)

"Alright, here we are." Timmy sighed out. I looked out over the vast blue, shimmering water, like it was glowing.

"Are we going to swim?" Bloo asked warily.

Timmy looked shocked, "What! No! That would be stupid…You're going to walk **on** the water."

My eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, "What do we look like; we can't just walk on water." I said.

Bloo didn't react much, he just shrugged.

"Eh, can't be too hard,"

I looked over at him, "Uh Bloo, that's impossible."

He looked at me like he couldn't believe what I was saying.

"After all that we've been through, you doubt that we can do this simple thing." He snapped. I was about to say something but after thinking on it, he had a good point. Timmy interrupted the conversation with clearing his throat,

"Right, this is fairly simple, it's all about compiling your Energy to a sustainable level to allow a base like structure to stand on, kinda like a platform, directly under your feet, and it's pretty easy. I'll show you."

Timmy gave a deep breath and walked on top of the water's surface, I watched closely, I could see thin sheets of pink and green glass under his feet. I was next, I took a deep breath and took a step forward, concentrating all my Energy, I shut my eyes as my foot hit a solid surface, a few more steps later I was a good ways out, Timmy was still farther away so I ran in his direction, I bounded up next to him, he gave a slow clap,

"Great job, both of you."

Bloo sauntered up next to us,

"Must you always rush?" he asked sarcastically.

Timmy signaled for silence, "Ok, quick lesson. You can project your Energy out for a lot of things, like a shield to protect you from certain things, mainly against brute physical force, but against Energy based attacks and Special Type abilities, it won't last long, and when it gives out you'd better be ready to defend yourselves."

=Goo=

"Wow, this place is…Kinda cramped."

We'd entered the old temple, I thought we'd start in the large room when we'd first got in, but Mandy had redirected us to a smaller room, in the lower part of the temple. Terrence was irritable about the cold, but he'd seemed to curse less when I was around. But that didn't stop him from complaining.

"Yeah, What Gives?" Mandy shot him a deathly glare, and he immediately clammed up. I'd never seen get him so quiet.

"Ok, this whole deal is pretty easy to remember, so pay attention, this exercise is to teach you how to project your Energy out around you, and this is no small feat. Just letting it explode all over the place will probably get you killed. You must learn to control your power." She finished.

And she was right, Mac almost got hurt. And I had to protect him, that's why I have to learn this. Terrence sat on the cold stone floor, slightly shaking.

"Well can we hurry this up, because I'm freezing my A-uh, my butt off!"

Mandy smiled in satisfaction, then turned my direction. "Well…?" she asked expectant;

Terrence also just sat and waited, for a moment there was silence, then I gave in and sighed.

"Alright, here we go." I said finally, I made my staff appear and calmed my mind, I started by doing the first step, summoning my aura, like at Foster's, then I started to push it out, trying to contain it around me. The green Energy surrounded me in a pod-like shape with slight warping around when I moved.

"Wow, that's pretty awesome." I said to myself, Mandy sniffed, "Yeah, big whoop, when you master Energy Projection you'll be able to use it in various combat situations, but until then, get back to work." She said, I groaned and got back to practicing.

After about an hour, Mandy check her watch and said we were ready to go, she opened up another portal and a second later we were back in the field with the columns.

"Where is everybody?" I asked,

Mandy sat in the grass and looked at the sky, "Don't worry, when they finish, they'll be here."

~Frankie~

"Wow, I don't ever want to run another step! that was pure hell!"

I fell to the cool shadowed rock, tired of only running the same course over and over again, but my fatigue was completely gone. I felt like I could run the entire tour de France in one go,

"Well, looks like you're ready, it's time to head back anyway." Vicky announced, she pulled me to my feet.

She nudged me playfully, "You wanna race back?" I gave her a glare, and she laughed at me, running to the exit. I growled inwardly as I chased her.

Mac

I was sitting out on the lake, waiting for Timmy's signal. He and Bloo had headed back to where we'd first started, I stared out at the virtual setting sun, thinking. Outside this safe haven were bloodthirsty humans, if you want to still call them that, and a demonic madman behind it all.

_I wonder what it'll be like, fighting Anger. I'm a little nervous._

I heard a voice inside my head that wasn't mine, it was Timmy.

"Alright, they're here, get back here." I lost my focus for a moment and fell into the lake. I swam to shore, and tried to squeeze out most of the water out of my shirt, I jogged back to column field. When I got back, the others stared at me,

"What, I fell in the lake." I answered simply.

Frankie Snickered, causing me to do the same, Goo chimed in with little giggles, Terrence followed in with his low chuckle and Bloo with his chittering laugher. Timmy and Vicky were hugged up together laughing; even Mandy had a genuine smile on her face. Soon we were all joking and laughing though the house, til we met Grim at the front door hallway, a grave expression on his face, it caught Mandy's attention almost instantly,

"What is it Grim?" He tossed her a hi-tech looking watch,

"It's Billy, Tings ar' not goin' well, Irwin is dead, and Mindy, well, she's going ta need surgery only we can give 'er." he said in his thick Jamaican accent.

Mandy shut her eyes, like she'd just been hit in the gut. "Grim, get ready, we're leaving." She said.

Grim slid by us, and disappeared into a shadow along the wall. Mandy pulled herself together and activated her watch, a stone faced young man with a red baseball cap on appeared,

"Hello, Mandy? Is that you?" He asked in a hushed tone, his eyes were pink and watery. Mandy wiped her nose, her voice was a little strangled,

"Yeah Billy, I'm here, what can you report?"

He looked around, he was inside, what looked to be, a subway station, we could hear a females pain clenched cries, a redheaded woman came into view, Goo gasped in shock, and turned her head away into my shoulder. The girls arm had been torn from the socket, her stomach had been ripped open, as blood pooled around her. She looked our way and put on a painful smile, her face had all kinds of cuts, bruises, and gashes on it.

"Hey, Mandy. How's it going with the Foster's kids?"

Mandy stared at her in shock. "I-It's going great, how are you?" She asked, the girl, Mindy, rolled her eyes, wincing afterwards.

"Oh, stop worrying about me and do your part. I'll be fine."

In the background I heard hissing and snarling, and Billy's voice,

"Shit! They found us! Go stop Anger, I think I can hold them off!" the video fell to the ground, I heard gunshots being fired and screaming, the view of Mindy had been blocked off by a bloody figure in a torn shirt, the parts of her body I could see, twitched and flopped around, soon her screaming stopped, as the gunshots turned to empty chamber clicks, that's when the video cut out.

Mandy just dropped her watch; suddenly she sprinted to the door, kicking it in and froze on the porch.

We all came outside, and standing out around the outer gates were these creatures, not human but bloody, fleshy, monsters with sharp claws, there were all kinds of them, but most were skinny, with giant blade-like arms, behind them stood two big guys with giant clawed hands, protectively crossed over their chests. We were all instantly at the ready, weapons drawn, I heard Timmy's voice behind me,

"You sure you want to do this?"

I nodded,"Yeah, we're ready."

Bloo set his sword on his shoulder, "This is going to be fun." He mumbled sarcastically.

I had my scythe in hand, it barely touching the marble porch. Frankie was set in a crouched position, poised to strike, looking like a feral jungle cat, Goo stood a bit more defensively, holding her staff to her chest with both hands, like it was a shield. Terrence's gloved hands were buried in his pockets, a cigarette hanging limply from his lips.

_I didn't know that he smoked. _I thought,

He caught me staring and shrugged, "I only do it if I'm stressed." He mumbled.

The others, Mandy, with a look blazing with revenge, Grim, backing her. Timmy and Vicky were waiting almost patiently.

"Alright, Cosmo, Wanda, open the gates!" Timmy called out , the ashen gates flew open and the beasts poured in, The adults immediately jumped into the fray, Mandy was hopping on their heads 'til she made it to the other side, hopping on her Harley and pulling off towards the Empire state building, Grim had disappeared into the shadows again. I ran down the flight of steps and into a clearing of space, flanked by Cosmo and Wanda, they looked at me and smiled, unsheathing their wands and striking the ground, a wave of energy flew out knocking almost half of our opposition into space.

I silently thanked them both when they poofed away, and ran closer to the gates before my path was blocked by the two large ones, I hesitated and one swiped at me with its claws, I barely dodged in time, jumping back a few steps, soon the others backed me, I had a plan,

"Frankie and I will take this one, you guys take the other!" I yelled, Frankie needed no second command; she ran right by me and slammed into the thing. Her swords clashed with its claws, they were in a battle of strengths, but the beast quickly started to overpower her, she grunted in pain.

"Mac…a little Help!"

I ran up to them and swung at the creatures' arms, it was like hitting a wall, my blade just bounced off of him. I used the force of the blowback to shoot back and rush it again, putting a flurry of slashes into its side, it roared in pain and let her go. We both got some distance away from it, but it started closing in. I checked how the others were doing, they had it at bay, but it wouldn't stay calm for long.

"What do we do? This thing is like a tank!" Frankie asked, her voice was a little panicked, I had no idea what to do next, then Timmy's words rung in my ears,

"_Infusing your Energy into your weapons or attacks can not only cause different form changes, but devastating power and speed." _

"Frankie, stand back. I'm going to try something."

She looked confused, "What is it, don't do anything I'll regret." She said, but I was already focusing my power, filtering it to my scythe, it started to glow and the blade sparked with grey light, the beast closed it, pouncing at me, I heard Frankie yell, I swung my blade, there was a loud slice, the monster flew right by me, gash running all the way down its side. Terrence whistled, I looked over at his approving expression.

"Hey, not bad. I'm gonna try that." His gloves started to glow yellow, and smoke surrounded his hands, soon he had two giant pistons for hands, he struck the other one, it flew into a building not too far from the main house.

"Awesome, how'd you two do that?" Bloo asked, I ran out into the street, kicking a smaller creature out of my way,

"No time to explain, come on!" I said, we spawned some quick vehicles and drove in the direction Mandy had gone. I hoped she was still alive.

_Anger_

_Time (10:50PM) Place (Empire S.B.)_

_I had been meditating for the last two hours, waiting as patiently as possible for this kid. I felt a presence in the room, I opened my eyes, _

"_They're coming sir, should I ready the offence?" A red eyed human told me in his raspy voice. _

"_Great, but don't, no need to detain them any longer." The man nodded and slinked back into the shadows. I pulled up a solid glass plane and images flickered around until his menacing face popped up. _

"_I can't wait to see what you are made of, young man. You know what they say…" I smashed the glass, _

"_waiting for death is easier than praying to live."_

+Terrence+

Time (11:00PM) Place (Subway station – outside Empire)

We'd finally caught up to Blondie, she'd managed to save her friends, even the torn up one, and run them through the tunnels until she found the station closest to the building. We were outside it now, preparing for the final assault.

"I don't like this, it's too quiet!" I grumbled to myself, when we'd started out, there'd been not that much opposition. And when we got here, there were only two guys guarding the front.

"Hey bro, you sure about this?" Mac crossed his arms and shut his eyes, the motions he normally takes when he's thinking, while he was deep in thought I decided to go talk to the rest of the group, starting with Mac's little friend, Bloo. He'd been testing out his sword, swinging it as if fighting an invisible enemy.

"Hey, Bloo, You practicing up for the big showdown." He stopped mid-strike, turned and smiled cockily,

"You know I am, I can't wait to kick some syn-ister ass, get it?" he prodded with his lame joke, I chuckled, walking over to the rainbow clad girl, sitting against a wall, she looked up when I approached, smiling a little.

"You know, just because I'm in a dangerous place doesn't mean you have to check up on me." She said sarcastically, I gave her a look,

"I was just trying to see how my only 'sister' was doing." She giggled, her face giving a slight tinge.

"Yeah, I know how much you care about me, big bro." she said in a mushy voice,

"Ma'am" I mock saluted her and turned military style, right into Mandy.

"What are you still doing here; I thought you would have left with your injured." I asked, she shrugged, she was about a head shorter than me.

"Oh, I let Billy take Mindy back to the Underworld, they'll be fine without me." She was nervous, I could tell.

"Yeah, don't worry, we can handle this on our own, but thanks for caring." Her face reddened in embarrassment,

"Who said I was worried about you?" she huffed.

"You did, just now." I replied coolly. She opened her mouth to respond, but then shut it quickly,

_I win_ I thought.

"Alright, guys, it's time to head inside, there are a lot of enemies in there, but don't be discouraged, we are ready for this." We all crept up the steps and stopped at the shattered glass doors, the seven of us lined up outside.

"Everyone ready?" We all exchanged glances, all of us were scared, even Mandy looked a little nervous.

We entered the main hall, it was in shambles. This place was a warzone, bodies were strewn all over the place, and blood covered every inch of the room, from the floor to the ceiling.

"What…the hell?" I heard a small voice murmur; it turned out to be Goo.

"You like what I've done with the place? A voice rang out in the large lobby.

"Red **is** my favorite color after all, so I decided to go with the more natural look."

A figure emerged from the back of the room, scythe in hand, it was Anger. He was wearing a casual suit and loosen tie, looking more human than Syn. He started walking to us, we put our guard up, he stopped putting up his hands.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on! There's no need to resort to violence, yet." We all stood in silence, I was confused.

"What's that's supposed to mean, what do you want?" I asked, skeptically.

"Oh, intrigued I see, well all you have to do is hand over the boy in the center and-"

Frankie had stepped forward, "No way you're getting a hold of Mac!" she yelled,

Anger smiled cruelly, "I was hoping you'd say that…Get them!" he sunk into the floor, there was a slight rumbling and a mosh of those things from the Turner's place poured in. One came at my right, I countered, grabbing it's outstretched arm and broke it, and then I decked the ugly bastard. But there were more, and I didn't think we could hold them off for long. I could see the others struggling, I had to think of something fast.

"Mac, Frank, Legs, Blob! Get out of here; go after Anger, Blondie, Bones, and I can handle this." I hit another with a ball of flame,

Mac tried to argue, "But-"

He couldn't say much after; they had already dragged him up the staircase. Mandy flipped next to me,

"Well, that was very noble of you." She sneered,

I laughed, "Hah, you know me, a gentlemen to the end." We charged at the giant mob, I snapped my fingers and lightning struck down on them.

~Frankie~

We ran down another damn hallway, and turned left, looking for some way up to the next floor.

_I hope those four are alright, if Terrence gets hurt, I swear I'll kill him_.

Mac suddenly halted, we'd come to a dead end, debris blocked our path, to our right was a door that read 'STAIRWAY' but at the end of it was a woman crouched over, crying quietly, we approached her slowly. Mac looked worried,

"Uh…Lady, what are you doing here, it's not safe. You need…to…" he trailed off, the woman had stopped crying and had turned around, my eyes widened, it was Mac's mother. As soon as she saw us she smiled, relief washing over her face,

"Oh, Honey, I can't believe you're here." Mac stared back at the woman, his eyes watering, he mumbled something,

"No…Not…Right."

The woman looked confused, "What was that dear?"

His Energy pulsated inside, "You are not my mother, my mother is dead."

I looked back at the lady who claimed to be what she wasn't, "What…Why would you say such a thing!" she yelled at him, she looked genuinely hurt. Mac thrust out his hand, a flash of dark energy flew out and sliced the girl in half, she dissipated, in her place was a paper thin sheet, cut in the shape of a person. Mac headed for the door, not saying anything, but before we could exit, the hallway began to rumble and two more of those large bodied thugs from the Turner mansion burst through the floor. I rushed them through the door,

"Go! I'll hold them off!" I readied myself for an attack as soon as they cleared the first flight, Just then, Timmy and Vicky blasted right by the two monsters, knocking them off balance.

I sighed, "Well it's about time!" I yelled, swinging at one of the big ugly brutes.

Mac

"This is insane, we have to go back!" Bloo told me, but I ignored his valid concern, yes it would be smart to go get help, but that'll just get us all killed, besides I had more than one score to settle with Anger. Harming Mandy's friends and copying my mother just to screw with me! Oh, it was time for some serious payback, we hit the roof door and I kicked it in, Anger didn't flinch, he was standing right in the center, basking in the red moonlight. I run up to him and put my blade to his neck. He snorted and a moment later he was gone, I readied myself, looking in all directions, catching glimpses of his face, he quickly popped up in front of me, I swung and hit nothing but air. I heard his voice whisper to me,

"You'll have to be better than that." I swung again and connected with only air. I saw him spawn a few steps away, I charged him, slashed, but he'd already gone, and out of nowhere my arm exploded in pain, I looked down, there was a deep gash the rolled up the side of it, I couldn't feel it, so I switched hands, another second later, I was knocked halfway across the roof, almost flying off the edge, I hopped up and jumped forward, high up, an invisible force slammed me down. I saw Goo rushing to my aid, I held up my good hand to stop her,

"No, don't get any closer!" I yelled at her, but it was too late, her body flew backwards, smashing into the door we'd just come though, the stone crumbled around her.

"GOO!" I tried to run over but I was hit again, this time in the leg, I fought to keep myself up by my good knee.

_Oh god, I'm going to die here, and so will everyone else…this whole massacre is my fault!_

I just about gave up when I heard a clashing of blades, Frankie had stopped Anger from hitting me again, and Vicky scooped me up, and dashed me over to the pile of rubble, Goo had dug herself out, she looked a little beat up, buy nothing to bad. Vicky laid me down and began working on my injuries, after a minute everyone else was attacking Anger, keeping him placated.

"There, finished Twerp, try not to fuck you up too much and it'll heal up nicely." I stood, the dark Energy surrounding me like at the kitchen. I let it embrace me, and let it transform me into that creature from the alleyway, the charcoal skin and glowing claws were a dead match from that time I'd saved Goo, my vision had warped again, this time all I saw was black, and shining figures, I rushed for one in particular, the one that was blood red. I slammed into him catching him off guard, he slid to a stop not too far away, I rushed him and swiped at him, he blocked my fury of attacks, but one connected, throwing him off. I took the opening and dug my claws into his ribcage, I winced in pain, his scythe was sticking out of my gut.

I gave one final smash, sending him careening over the edge, for a moment there was silence. I sniffed the air, it smelled like iron and plasma, Anger flew up high above the tower, a vortex of red encasing him, veins of it snapped out striking at us like bolts of lightning.

Bloo ran to my side, "Don't worry buddy! I got your back, I-AHH!" Bloo fell to his knees, is aura flicking on and off, I crouched next to him, he started to bleed, but there didn't seem to be any cuts on him, like it was coming from nowhere.

"I…Don't know what happening, blood, my blood is…"

Soon his hair streaked red until his blue hair was completely dull scarlet, his eyes changed from dark blue to deep crimson, his expression became furious, he grabbed his sword, which now had glowing red and blue veins pulsating on it, and jumped after Anger, I ran right behind him, then sprouting from Bloo's back were wiry wings made of blood, he grabbed my arm and we flew up together, Bloo must've knew what I was thinking because he threw me right at him, I grabbed him around his waist and bit his neck, he yowled in pain, tossing me back down to the roof.

Bloo was still in combat, his wings shooting out the same bolts of hardened blood, Anger went in for the kill, Bloo blocked him with his sword, and his wings jutted out, impaling Anger, Bloo gave one final heave, a geyser of black fluid splashed out of Anger's chest, and his body fell limply to the ground, not before disintegrating into red Energy that Bloo grabbed, it swirled around him as he landed, he was back to his cheery blue self again, I'd reverted to my human form a while ago.

"Wow Bloo that was Amazing! How'd you do that?"

He shrugged, "I'm a Drain Type I guess, I'm sure I can take the rest of the Syns' powers as well."

Timmy gave him a pat on his back, and looked at me "Well I guess you are a Special Type, Your power is like no other person in this or any other universe. You are now a Heart Type, being able to tap into the light and dark of your heart and use it in battle."

He congratulated me, as well as the others for such a good job, I noticed something weird about the sky, "Guys look."

The red glow of the sky faded into a serine grey, the buildings and structures were falling back into place, like a giant time rewind, then a giant plane flew over and landed somewhere in central park.

Mandy's wrist watch beeped an odd tune, "Who was that?" I asked,

"Oh, that's your ride, GJ Headquarters sent someone special to pick you up, another one of the council members."

=Goo=

Time (6:55AM) Place (Central Park)

"So who are these Global Justice Guys, again?" We were walking through the park, all of the citizens had changed back and looked scared or confused, especially whenever we walked by. I understood, we must have been a sight, a bunch of tattered looking adults and teens, all hobbling along in a group with cuts and bruises, I would have been careful too.

Timmy rubbed the back of his neck, Vicky saw him and started to rub it for him, "They're a government paid federal system in their Universe, but it's just a cover for the actual team that runs it."

He said, Vicky rolled her eyes, "Sorry, he has a habit of being vague." Timmy smiled at her, she grinned back at him, this made me look at the person next to me, I'd been holding Mac up to support him, he looked over at me,

"Hm? What is it?" he asked.

I looked away trying to hide my blush, "Oh…It's nothing, I just-"

A hearty female laugh stopped my rambling, "Well, would you look at that, you look like you all went through hell."

I looked up in awe, the ship was bigger than the Foster's House, There were three people standing in the open hatch of the plane, one had red hair like Vicky, other was a green skinned woman, and the last was a blonde haired man with something pink on his shoulder.

"That's because we just were there, Miss Go." Mandy said sharply to the green girl.

The redhead spoke, cutting them both off. "Alright, calm down you two, hello you five, my name is Kim Possible, this loud mouth is Shego, and this is Ron." The other two nodded respectively,

"So these are the brats we have to take to Europe, huh?" Shego said in a questioning tone. We all looked at each other, and I guess we must have had the same thought, because we all said the same thing at once:

"EUROPE?"

End of Chapter 7

**A/N: **Okay, There it is the Updated, refreshed and Edited Ver. of chapter 7, I hope you still enjoyed it so far, even though I changed out a bit of the original plot. Make sure to watch out for chapter 9 and my other stories "Therapist" and "Dogs of War".


	8. Chapter 8:Europe

**A/N: (A/N: Okay, if you're wondering where that Meta-piece went, well…it's not here! It's been replaced with this, an explanation about…stuff. So this is the new form I will TRY to write in more often, if anything all the time. Also, just letting my readers know, don't expect another Brainstorm installment for a bit, but don't wig out too hard, I'll be putting up chapters of Dogs of War and Therapist to keep you all placated. Anyway I hope you enjoy the new self-beta of Chapter 8! **

Chapter 8

Europe (and the trip there!)

[][]

"Purity engenders Wisdom, Passion avarice, and Ignorance folly, Infatuation and Darkness."

`Cyril Connolly`

Mac

Time (7:23 AM) Place (GJ Plane – Infirmary)

"I can't believe you guys put me in this thing, I told you I'm fine" I grumbled, the others ignored my complaints; they just stood around the hospital bed they'd strapped me to.

"Well, maybe if you had just lain down like we asked, we wouldn't have had to tie you down." Frankie said in a mothering tone, she smiled at me and I calmed down. I still had a sour look on my face, the other redhead, Kim, sighed sympathetically,

"Don't get so upset, it's just until we know for sure that you're okay." She said, I closed my eyes and relaxed,

"Alright…but can you untie me, I have to go to the bathroom." This time the green woman, Shego, spoke,

"You can't even stand on your own, so how you are supposed to go? Well, I guess someone has to help you…any volunteers?" There was a long awkward silence, I looked around the room; everyone either was looking at me or at something else. I could see my best friends face, he looked uncomfortable, and Terrence shot me an apologetic look,

"Sorry, bro. I care about ya, just not that much." He turned to Bloo,

"Why don't you do it, you are his Imaginary Friend after all." He asked,

Bloo shrank back, "hey, nowhere in that does it say I have to watch my best friend do his business in front of me, alright?"

Suddenly, there was a slight cough from the back of the room, the whole group looked back, I craned my neck and saw Goo turned away, covering her face more than her mouth. Kim smiled,

"Looks like we got our volunteer." First she said nothing, then Goo and I made eye contact, I gave a weak sorry smile, she started fiddling with a lock of her hair, mumbling something along the lines of "Well…I…no… I didn't" but before she could muster up the courage, Shego was already undoing my straps,

"Oh come now, you're not going to let the poor kid suffer, are you?" I blushed; I didn't want her involved in this,

"No, its fine, I can do it myself." I swung my legs over the edge and touched the floor, I tested it first, lightly pressing against the floor with my bare feet before I took a chance and stood up. I slowly took one step and then another, I'd nearly crossed half-way to the bathroom when I took a look back at everyone's stunned faces, I smiled smugly,

"Told ya."

I decided to take a normal step, but as soon as my foot hit the cold tile, I felt my legs give out, Before I could fall forward and hurt myself more, there was a multicolored flash and a pair of hands had caught me, looking up, it was Goo with a worried look on her face, I leaned into her more, trying to get my footing back, she grunted a little.

"Sorry." I said, embarrassed, she grinned shyly,

"No, it's alright. I-I don't mind"

I heard Shego laugh, "Alright, now that this is taken care of, we all have other matters to attend to, come on everyone, follow us to the barracks; we'll get your rooms for the night." They all filed out the hospital-like double doors, Frankie was the last one out, I saw her and she almost looked…jealous. Goo seemed to read my mind because she started to move to the bathroom as quickly as possible with me hanging off of her, when she reached the door I stated to feel my legs again, I stopped her from opening the door,

"You don't have to come in; I think I can take it from here." I gave her a small grin, she smiled back, and her face was a little red,

"Alright, but if anything happens, I'm right outside." She murmured in my ear, her breath was warm and smelled like mint and flowers. I quickly shook off the thought and hobbled inside, she shut the door behind me. I sucked in a breath of air at the bathroom, It was really exquisite, half of the large room was carpet with the standard sink and toilet, then on the other side was a tiled floor with a shower head and a drain, no curtain or knobs to speak of, after I'd finished I crossed over to the shower side, I looked around, it was so big it looked like it could have about five or more people in It and still have room to move around. I looked at the shower head, there was nothing around it but a small box; it seemed out of place for the shower.

Then I had an idea, "Shower on?" I said, first nothing happened then a steady stream of hot water flowed out of the nozzle, I stood back so I wouldn't get soaked, but I did reach out and let the water run over my hands and arms, the steam and water was relaxing, a bit too relaxing. I felt my legs collapse again and I was on the floor of the vast shower area in a puddle of hot water.

_I have to turn the water off before I called for Goo _I thought,

"Shower off." I said to it, but the water still gushed out,

"Shower off!" I said louder, but still nothing, I gave up and called for help,

"Um, Goo could you come in here please?" I yelled towards the door. There was a moment of silence before the bathroom door slid open and she stepped inside, covering her eyes.

"Uh, Goo…What are you doing?" I asked, she removed her hand, showing that her eyes were closed,

"Well, I heard the shower running and I didn't know if you were…uh…"

I chuckled silently at her, "Open your eyes Goo, I'm decent."

She opened one and gasped at my dilemma, she ran over, ignoring the water and getting splashed, "Oh my god, what happened?"

I looked away, embarrassed, "My legs gave out on me again; guess I'm not as strong as I think I am."

She laughed as she grabbed my hands, "Heh, guess not."

She gave a forceful tug, trying to pull me up, but the running water had long since soaked us both, and she slipped and fell on me. I grunted and laughed; she sat up and rolled her eyes,

"Guess I'm not any better." She joked, and then her eyes locked with mine, I saw that her eyes went dead for a second, like she was under some sort of spell; she made a move to get up. Something came over me and I grabbed her before she could, my arms circled her waist, she looked at me, shocked.

"What…what are you doing?" I didn't say anything at first, but something pushed me to say what I was thinking.

"Back there…I…almost died, I almost lost you." She stopped struggling and looked at me, confused at first, then sympathetically.

"It's ok, I was worried too, I don't know what would happen if you or anyone else got hurt. I guess I-mhmm!"

Maybe it was just an impulse or my real feelings, but before I could stop myself, I kissed her. Her eyes widened and her mouth froze, I knew I messed up; she was going to hate me now, maybe even kill me. I started to pull away, but suddenly she sparked to life, she put her hands in my hair and pulled me to her. Her tongue bumped against my teeth, I let her explore my mouth, she was warm, and she smelled amazing.

I heard her give out a small moan, my hand was gripping her backside, she didn't mind so I didn't move it. She deepened the kiss, roughly pulling my hair, I could feel all of her passion, all of her love in this one kiss, and I felt the same. Finally, we broke, breathing heavily, but I managed to say something,

"I'm sorry…I-I don't know what came over me." I was still short of breath so it came out more sexual than apologetic. I felt that my hand was still latched to her rear, so I slid upwards to the small of her back; this made her coo in pleasure.

"I know I'm not." She said in a suggestive voice, during the kiss she'd found time to maneuver herself into my lap, cowgirl-style. I grunted a bit when she rubbed up against my, now apparent, erection. She gave me a curious look, I just looked away, face hot and embarrassed. She giggled and her eyes were half closed, sensually,

"Apparently, you're not as sorry as you think you are." She said smoothly.

I eyed her suspiciously; she had a mischievous smile, a small purr escaping her lips before she began to move forward and back against me. At this point, our clothes were soaked through and the steam had become a thick fog, the rest of the world seemed to ebb away; soon she started to pick up speed, her body on mine, I tried to resist,

"Goo...Stop...Ah…don't do that." I breathed out, almost silently. She snickered almost cruelly, but she playfully pinned my arms to the tile wall so I couldn't move her.

"Don't worry, plus you started it and it's not like you could move anyway." She said, I opened my mouth to object but she shut it with hers, this time her kiss was more erotic, her tongue running the length of my teeth and grabbing my tongue in her teeth and nibbling and sucking lightly. I felt myself reaching my limit, I tried to cry out something but she wouldn't let me,

_This isn't good, I'm gonna…_

Suddenly she stopped, freezing in her position; she made a surprising gasp and quickly rose up,

"What am I doing? I'm so sorry!" she said genuinely surprised at herself, it seemed she had been snapped out of a deep hypnosis, I also felt like I'd been jolted out of a dream. I now noticed that the shower had finally stopped flowing and the steam was filtering though a vent, I also saw that it had an odd color, not a normal wispy white, but a soft off-white or cream color. My legs suddenly sprung to life and I hopped up, I felt a little wobbly from what happened but I recovered quickly and walked over to Goo who had found her way to the other side of the room, I looked her in the eyes and gave a wan grin, her eyes dropped to my lower half.

"Did…Did I-I…" she trembled out, there was an awkward silence, but I didn't feel ashamed, I was only overwhelmed. I sighed and enveloped her in a hug; she gave a squeak of surprise, standing rigid before giving in and relaxing. We stood like that for a while, I squeezed her,

"I don't know how to say this…so I'll just spit it out…I-I love you." I heard her breath catch, I leaned back to look at her, she was tearing up, smiling.

"I love you, too, I always have." She said quietly, she kissed me again, this was gentle and sweet. God, she was so beautiful,

"I'm so happy, you don't know how long I've-"

She stopped herself not wanting to stop the kiss; I had a bad thought and pulled away,

"What will the others say?" I asked, she broke our embrace, frowning slightly,

"I don't know, and honestly, I could care less." That was good enough for now, we kissed again, and I thought I saw a red flash in the corner, but I was too occupied to care.

(Kim)

Time (10:40 AM) Place (Security Room- Global Justice Dropship "Alpha")

I pressed stop on the small recording console for the Infirmary Bathroom camera,

_Looks like the test was a success; at least we know what we're dealing with now. _

I thought, I pressed eject, and a little disc popped out of one of the many slots, I stuck it in a transport case, smiling.

"Oh, this is going to be a very interesting turnout." My wrist Kimmunicator beeped its familiar tune, it was Shego,

"Did you get the test results you wanted, princess?" I scowled at the small screen.

"Don't call me that, but yes I did, I'm sending it to you now. You should go get that sexy redhead too." I said, Shego smirked,

"The other one?" she asked with false confusion, I laughed,

"Yes!"

I cut off the small screen and sent the disc through the transport slot, typed in a few keys and walked out and headed to the infirmary. All this work, but, hopefully, it'll be worth it seeing as it will definitely help all of us out if it works, but if it backfires, we'll have a huge sitch on our hands. I never thought watching others would be so exciting, all because of this stuff we found in Venice, straight out of Lusts Cookbook. It was amazing, a substance with no taste or smell that works fast; it heightens the original emotions of people and breaks it down into a pure form of sexual need and lust for the infected. This stuff is strong; I only used a drop in the sample, who knows what would have happened with any more.

"Well, here we are, time to get those two." I came upon the doors of the medical center, being polite I knocked a few times before entering. When they saw me they relaxed and became cautious at the same time, like they were happy it wasn't anyone else, but they still were afraid.

"Relax, you two, I want you to follow me, I have a…presentation for you two and your redheaded friend." I kept a straight face, but I could hear the slight hitch in my own voice, luckily they didn't catch it. The two stood and walked through the doors, I smirked at their nervousness,

"Oh don't worry it's nothing bad, in fact, I think you'll enjoy it." I said. After a bit of walking we came to the Upper decks, to the Theater.

_Hopefully she started it already. _I thought I opened the door and heard the sound of running water; I smiled and opened it wider, herding them inside. I knew what we were doing is a long-shot but this uncertainty needed to be dealt with, Avarice will be easy, but if they ever wanted to get past Lust, those three were going to have to sort out their emotions. I locked the door behind them.

"Good, Now to watch the fun." I said as I ran to the screening room up top.

~Goo~

Oh…My…God! I felt like dirt, no, I felt like something lower than dirt. I stared frozen at the large screen in the darkened theater watching a replay of what had occurred more than an hour ago, I rounded the small wall and searched the seats for Frankie, the brightness of the screen let me catch a glimpse of crimson in the back row, I grabbed a still recovering Mac and made my way up the steps, one by one until I reached the top, we locked eyes before she looked away back at the screen, I felt my face redden. I took a quick glance at the screen, I was kissing him under the shower, I turned around Mac had one hand covering his forehead, looking down. Frankie chuckled,

"Well, It looks like you two are…together now." She said, a small depression in her voice, she didn't look away from the screen, Mac spoke up,

"I'm so sorry, I don't know why they would show you…this" he said, Frankie sighed,

"You know…to be honest…I'm jealous. I have to confess something…well…I'm kinda…in love with both of you." She sped through, before either of us could say anything she continued,

"I know it's wrong but I can't help my feelings, I would understand if you never wanted to look at me again." She lamented, I knew I should have been disgusted, but all I felt was sympathy and…love for her. You couldn't help who you fell in love with; I knew that better than anyone. I walked up next to where she was sitting,

"I have a crazy idea…" I said to her, she looked up at me, her eyes a little wet,

"Wha-"

I quickly put my lips to hers; I heard an audible gasp behind me. I never had a personal preference in relationships, so I didn't mind, my parents always told me that it didn't matter who you loved, as long as you truly loved them, and I did love her and Mac too. Her kiss was different, timid at first from her shock then she got more explorative, her lips were small and soft and tasted of cherry lip-balm. After a second a pulled away and grabbed Mac and put him in front of me,

"Ok, now you…go on." I whispered in his ear, he was hesitant, slowly moving closer, Frankie was impatient, grabbing his face in her hands and pulled him to her, he simply accepted the kiss. The short 'movie' ended, the screen went blank and the lights brightened. There was a slow clap coming from the front of the theater, I turned to see Kim smiling triumphantly,

"Well, well, what a show that was, are you all squared away now?" she asked, I giggled,

"Yeah, I think so…unless…" I shot a half teasing half seductive glance at the two, Frankie's eyes went wide before her face and hair nearly matched in color, and Mac fell back into one of the chairs, looking very happy. He put his arm around Frankie, who squeaked in surprise, and grabbed me around my waist to pull himself up, he started to limp down the steps, I went to go help him but was stopped by a tap on my shoulder, I looked back at the woman I now called more than my friend,

"Hm?" she looked like she was deep in thought,

"You know, Just when I start to convince myself otherwise, you two just pull me back in…" she gave me a small peck on the lips, and I felt my legs go weak, it felt like I'd just been electrified from the mouth down.

"And I'm glad you did." She finished before saving me from breaking my neck. We soon joined the others out in the hallway, Frankie holding me up; we limped over to Mac who was following Kim. He saw us and gave a look,

"What happened?"

Frankie smirked, "Just something I thought up, a little tazer kiss that can fully immobilize someone for as long as I want, for whatever I want." I rolled my eyes as Mac laughed; she gave a sinister smile,

"You wanna try?" He gave a cocky smirk and nodded, I tried to interrupt,

"Uh..I don't think that's such a good-"

Too late, their lips met and he fell to one knee, his body quivering slightly, we stopped and went to help him up, I snorted,

"Told ya."

Frankie smiled, "you're lucky you were so weak and I had to go easy, else I would have to carry you out." She said.

Mac gave her a half smile, "I would have planned on it." He said, a slight huskiness in his voice, causing Frankie to blush, I looked ahead at the direction Kim was taking us, she was leading us down another hallway lined with doors, it felt more like as office building than a ship.

"Uh, Kim, Where are we going exactly?" I asked, letting go of Mac who had gotten his footing back, she looked back and raised her eyebrows,

"Oh, to your room, it's late and we won't be there until Wednesday." My mouth flew open,

_Room! As in one room, hopefully it has three beds…and a curtain. _I thought, I was panicking, when I got over emotional I started to think and talk fast, right now I was thinking a mile a second,

_What if something happens tonight? I don't think I'm ready for this yet, but if I tell them, they might just do it without me! What if-_

"Hey, Ow, Goo…um…you're kinda crushing my hand." I snapped out of my mini panic attack and looked at Frankie, she had a confused and pained face, then looked down, My hand had been in hers since I almost fell down the steps of the theater, right now I had her in a grip so tight I could smoosh titanium like Play-Dough. Any other human hand would be nothing but jelly at this point. I let go and launched into a babbling tornado,

"I'm so sorry, I was just thinking about stuff, My Grandma used to say that thinking before speaking makes you sound more intelligent. Which is weird because people can't here you think so how does thinking first make you sound more intelligent? I mean it really doesn't make much sense when you think about it. I-"

"Goo!" I stopped rambling as a hand caressed my face, Mac looked me in the eyes,

"You're nervous about something aren't you?" he said, He had a no-nonsense, compassionate look about him, I tried to get out of it by fibbing,

"What! No, why would you think that?" I faked an innocent smile.

"Well the incoherent babbling was one clue." He said sarcastically,

"Oh, and don't forget the death grip on my hand just a second ago." Frankie chimed in.

"Well...I uh…"

Kim cleared her throat,

"Um, Hello? We're here." She opened the door, it was just as I feared, one giant bed, taking up about thirty percent of the room, there was a door that probably led to a bathroom, Kim flicked a light switch next to the door, a large canopy appeared above the bed and the lights dimmed slightly. It was very…romantic, the sheets were all different shades of red that shimmered like silk, the canopy started to flow out a light curtain of water that went into a small moat around the bed.

"Well this is it, the bathrooms though there and the kitchenette is to the left and clothes are in the dressers. Goodnight you three, see you in the morning."

She closed the door behind us, the quiet was awkward, Mac took a few uneasy steps towards the bed,

"Seems like a bit much, but.." he picked up speed and jumped to the bed, the water curtain opened and he flew in, it closing behind him, I heard a muffled thud followed by a small chortle.

"You guys look so weird on this side! Come on, don't be shy, the bed feels great." Frankie and I exchanged glances before she stepped forward before running and jumping through the watery veil, a happy yell escaping her, then a painful grunt from Mac,

"Ow, that was…pleasant." He said, Frankie made a really girly giggle, I felt a pang of something like mild jealousy, before I ran to the bed,

"Hey, don't you start without me, I cried. I hopped the small moat of water surrounding the bed and poked my head though the water curtain, I smiled at the sight before me, Frankie was laying at the head of the bed, Mac was laying to her left fiddling with a very complex looking remote, she saw me, smiled, and patted the spot next to her invitingly. I climbed in and snuggled up next to her, I mindlessly started playing with a lock of her hair, and I heard her breath a small content sigh.

"Whatcha got there?" I asked Mac, he looked up from the device,

"Oh this, I think it controls the canopy screen, like…uh this." He pressed a few buttons and the water faded into a curtain of magma,

"Oh wow, gimme that." I reached over Frankie to grab the remote from him but he dodged my swipes, then out of nowhere, Frankie snatched the remote up and after a few button presses, we were front row at an Incubus concert, the sounds of the song 1984 filled my ears as the least singers voice sang the chorus, Frankie gave a little cheer. I snatched the remote from her and scrolled through the various artists, Hose of Pain, Bring me the Horizon, Cake, Madina Lake and others. I stopped on something called April #02 by Kashiwa Daisuke, A mellow, ambient tune flowed softly though the room. I settled, snuggling up more to Frankie, placing my head in the nape of her neck, Mac had place his on her stomach, he smiled at me, and I grinned back,

_This is nice, just relaxed, no pressure. I don't care what happens, I just don't want this moment to end_. I thought as I started to doze off a bit, my eyes half closed in comfort, after a bit the song changed, it was one of my favorites 'All around Me' by Flyleaf. Then I felt lips on mine, Macs tongue probed my mouth for a second, then he broke and stated placing small kisses along my jaw, then my neck, all the way down to my collar bone, where skin stopped and fabric began, he stopped there, my skin tingled from where his lips had touched. I saw him smirk, and felt something warm slide up my shirt, I gasped softly, his hand had squeezed my right breast.

I looked up at Frankie, she had a sultry look in her eyes, she let out a soft purr, letting her head fall back into the pillows, I looked back and saw his hand down her jeans. I sat up a little, deciding to follow suit, teasing Frankie by running a finger up her belly and nonchalantly tracing random patterns on her chest. She moaned a bit so I put the edge on, gently gripping and kneading them,

_Firm but gently. _I thought.

Mac had stated to undress me, starting with my shoes, he pulled off each one slowly then the socks; he playfully grabbed one with his teeth and pulled it off, and the other the same way. I giggled as his mouth ran up my calves; he then went for my capris, I decided to help him and unbutton them, he did the rest. I was now in a shirt and panties, I heard small whimpers from Frankie, I'd been neglecting her, I rolled over and sat on her lap, she grunted with mock discomfort. I began by doing what Mac had done, I started with her forehead, then I kissed her nose, then to the lips, then the chin, running my lips the length of her jaw. I nibbled lightly on one of her earlobes before I went to the neck, I'd found time to undo her bra in the back, she cooed pleasantly, she looked at me with those beautiful, lustful onyx eyes, it was clear, she was mine and I was hers.

She tugged at the hem of my shirt, I allowed her to pull it over my head, her mouth was on me at once, she went over every inch of me, I moaned, loudly, and let my instinct take over, feeling my way down into her spot, she was incredibly wet and warm, her panties were already soaked through with her essence, I softly massaged the outside before sticking a finger in, she cried out, I could feel her hips pushing against me, her nails digging slightly into my back. I winced but went in with another finger; she tightened around them, trying to suck me in further. I saw that Mac was sitting, watching hungrily. I beckoned him over, and Frankie immediately started working on getting his clothes off, starting with his shirt, he wasn't over muscled but he want scrawny either.

Next she went for his pants, removing them and exposing his hardness, Frankie and I both gasped, Mac looked away, his face quickly turning beet red. He was…big, bigger than most I've seen in videos or the internet. I heard Frankie growl in satisfaction, she began to work him with her hands before using her mouth, while this was happening, I decided to try her. I climbed off of her and slid off her jeans and drenched undies, I looked up but she was busy, so I decided to go ahead, it looked lovely, pink and wet, I took a light whiff. The smell was intoxicating; the fruity smell of her soap mixed with her natural scent was delicious.

I went down and gave her a small lick; I heard a muffled moan,

_Wow, she's so sensitive_. I thought,

I felt a hard push on me into her hips, so I just started, not wanting any of her sweet juices to go to waste, her moans getting progressively louder, her head moving faster in turn. I kept myself busy, this time sticking in two fingers while I lapped at her clit, soon she let out a squeal of immense pleasure, I grabbed her legs, feeling them lock up as her back and hips arced, her womanhood gushed over me, I tried to get as much as possible. I heard a light groan in Mac's direction, he'd climaxed as well, leaving splotches on Frankies shirt, she shed it and wiped the last reminisces of his seed into her mouth before swallowing, then she called me up to her, I crawled up and laid on her, our breasts pressed together.

I kissed her, eager to taste what she had, the mix of her and Mac was almost overwhelming, she pulled down my panties revealing my bare backside, I felt something push against me and I almost jumped a foot in the air, but Frankie kept me in place, her eyes connecting with mine, I felt instantly comforted when she did. I heard his voice at my ear,

"Are you sure you're ready?" Mac whispered.

I nodded slowly, shutting my eyes as he slowly entered me, a little more and I felt him against my hymen, one last push and I cried out in pain and pleasure. I wasn't a virgin anymore, I was happy I was his first, I felt his lips on the back of my neck,

"You ok?" he asked, concerned.

I mumbled what I hoped was a 'yes', or something close to it, he proceeded to move at a slow pace, pulling out almost all the way before sliding back in, I winced a few times, but it was starting to feel incredible. I looked at Frankie who smiled I pecked her grinning lips before urging Mac to go faster and he did. He started to ram into me faster and faster, I heard loud moaning and cries, I was shocked that they were coming from me, suddenly he was at my ear again,

"Goo, I'm gonna…"

I turned my head and kissed him.

"It's ok, inside is fine." I said heavily, he went a little faster then pushed in fully one last time, my mouth opened in shock as I felt something warm fill me, pushing me over the edge into orgasm. He pulled out slowly, causing me to twitch slightly. I felt something warm dripping out of me and some down my thigh. I saw he lay next to us, his eyes closed in bliss and exhaustion, he opened them.

Frankie smiled, "well, was it everything you wanted?" she asked mockingly, he said nothing; he just kissed her then me,

"I love you both." He said simply, it was good enough for me. I buried my head in Frankie's chest and let the song 'I wish you were here' play me to sleep, the lead singers voice like a lullaby as a line struck me as perfect.

"And in this moment, I am happy."

-Frankie-

Time (8:45 AM) Place (Global Justice Dropship 'Alpha'-Cabin Room #123)

My eyes opened groggily, I was met with a gorgeous sight, the smaller, naked form of Goo, snoozing lightly on top of me, I softly smooched her forehead, her silver grey eyes opened slowly, she saw me and cracked a sleepy grin.

"Good morning, Frankie." She sighed, her face held an infinite amount of ecstasy, I chuckled at her dreamy expression, her far away eyes and stupidly cute grin, her hair was also an unruly mess. I looked beside me to see Mac sleeping soundly, looking like a little kid once again, his chestnut brown hair was also a bit tussled. I checked on Goo, her eyes drooped, threatening to drift off to sleep again, I shook her a little.

"Uh-uh, no way are you sleeping on me again. Besides," I stuck a finger in her sticky, tight slit, she squealed and squirmed as I probed her insides, I pulled out and grimaced slightly at the milky pink fluid that dripped from my fingers.

"I think you need to wash up." I finished, showing her my proof, I smirked and she blushed, I decided to tease her, sucking the fluid off my fingers, she scrunched up her face,

"Ew that is so gross!" she said, I just laughed as she rolled off of me and sitting up. I eyed her figure, her slender frame, long legs, large breasts, shining black hair and silver eyes that I lost myself in often,

"What?" she asked, she had turned and sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, her legs open just enough to see her womanhood.

"Huh? Oh…uh, look you need to get cleaned up." I said cheerfully, I stood up on the bed and walked through the holographic fog that had somehow been set, I didn't mind being nude out in the open, Goo had a pillow case around her, it covered her top but barely reached her behind.

"Bathrooms that way, Goo." I pointed to the white door to my left; she turned and began to walk.

"Have fun." I said in my best 'sexy' voice, she turned and stuck her tongue out at me, I responded by quickly licking it, she jumped back a bit,

"Ugh, don't do that." She said as she turned and plodded lazily to the bathroom, I watched her ass sway away, I found myself staring, I shook myself out of the trance, yawned loudly, and went into the small kitchen, going for the fridge, and pulled out a large carton of fruit juice, I had to get a certain taste out of my mouth. I licked my lips at the vibrant red liquid flowing into the glass, I was about to drink when I felt someone's hands around my waist, I smiled,

"Didn't you get enough last night?" I was answered with a squeeze of my butt and soft lips on my neck, gently a finger slid inside me, I cooed affectionately.

"I guess not." I whispered, grinding against his soft skin, a little too soft, I stopped stunned. I slowly grabbed caressing my hip and brought it to my vision, it was a woman's hand. I gasped and whirled around on Kim who had a teasing look about her,

"Aw, I was enjoying myself." She pouted at me; I just stood there, mouth agape. She took a step forward,

"Did you have a fun time last night?" she asked playfully.

"How did you get in here? What do you want? Why were you just…?" I trailed off, my face felt hot, she slinked forward, I moved back pressing my naked body against the counter.

"What you didn't like that?" she asked, an evil grin on her face.

"I…uh…no, I mean…" I tripped over my words; somehow I had gotten on the counter, sitting with one knee up to my chest protectively. She just ventured forward, her face getting closer to mine; I leaned back until my head bumped against a cabinet. I gulped hard as her nose touched mine, I looked into her dark green eyes, and she scoffed.

"I thought so." She said, her warm breath brushed against my lips; suddenly Macs voice rang out,

"Frankie, Goo? Where did they get to?" he asked himself aloud. I opened my mouth to say something, but forceful lips silenced me, I also felt her fingers inside me, moving faster than humanly possible. I couldn't cry out, I was at her mercy, all I managed was a muffled "mhhhhhmmgghh!" as I reach a quick orgasm, my legs clenched up again then released, they felt like rubber. I gave her a look of confusion, disbelief, and mild amazement, she just giggled quietly and flew out the door just as Mac appeared thought the virtual fog,

"Oh there you are, why didn't you say anything when I…. what are you doing?" he asked when he saw me, his head cocked in confusion. I looked down, my glass had fallen to the floor, shattered and red fluid surrounding the shards, I was sitting on the counter, leaking, legs slightly parted and I was still shaking slightly from the climax.

"I uh, was…distracted." I managed though a trembling breath, he looked at me strangely, then his eyes fell and his face was starting to flush.

"Frankie, were you just…are you-?" before he could finish the bathroom door, Goo walked out in a towel,

"Mac, you're awake! Good morning!" She rushed over and wrapped him in a big hug, he was averted enough that I could hop off the counter, slip by, and try not to topple over on my way to the bathroom. When I got in I shut the door and almost collapsed, I held myself up using the sink, and checked in the mirror, my hair was a spiky mess.

"Oh my god, How did she make me cum so fast?" I asked my reflection in disbelief, I tuned on the shower and stepped in; I felt dirty.

~Goo~

Time (9:10 AM) Place (Cabin Room #123)

"What's with her?" I said, Frankie just ran off to the bathroom like there was a fire somewhere, Mac looked at the door in puzzlement,

"I don't really know, but are you gonna get dressed or parade around in that, I don't mind really, you look beautiful in anything." He joked, grabbing me from behind, nibbling on my shoulder, my heart fluttered a bit at his words,

"Beautiful?" I repeated.

"Mh-hm." Mac grunted in agreement, I felt like the happiest girl in the world, but then I snapped back to reality as Mac was starting to remove my towel, I stopped him and smiled.

"Uh-uh, I prefer to get dressed on my own if you don't mind." He mock pouted and went to sit, I turned to one of the many dressers and grabbed few things, starting with fresh panties, I shed my towel and heard a low whistle from my right, I ignored him and slipped them on. Next was gothic tee that was black on the torso but the small sleeves were stripped in various colors, I put it on plus some jet black skinnies and shoes I found that were my size, they seemed to be a combo to the shirt, having the same designs. Mac gave a friendly thumbs-up when I showed him the whole ensemble, he stood and dug into the next dresser, grabbing up a blue pinstripe button down and some dark blue jeans and matching suede shoes. When he was fully dressed I walked over to him and started to fix his hair, he complained but didn't move much, just then Frankie stepped out in a robe I hadn't seen, her hair still dripping,

"Hey you two, good morning." She said brightly, "you got dressed pretty quick." She said.

Mac grinned, "Yeah, you missed it." He said, I blushed and grabbed a clear hair clip off of the nearby vanity, I put in on, trying to hide my face, but the two of them seemed too stare harder,

"Uh, Goo, what color was that clip that you just grabbed."

I tapped the medium sized clip, "It was clear, why?"

Frankie walked closer and touched it, "Well it's a different color now."

I looked in the mirror, she was right, it was now a light pinkish red color, and it seemed to be swirling around like some kind of liquid was inside,

"Huh, what is this all about?" I asked,

"It's a modified version of something called a moodulator, it was used to control the emotions of people, but this thing just expresses them through colors." Shego explained, she was leaning in our now open doorway in a lean green and black catsuit.

"Controlled emotions, what do you mean?" Mac asked, the green woman shrugged, indifferent.

"I mean that is forced the wearers mind into complete shutdown as a specific or selected emotion is processed and outputted by the machine, It can be quite peaceful, not having to think, but it was wrong, plus it was like hell trying to get it off." I was speechless, I went to snatch the evil thing out but a pair of gloved hands stopped me.

"Hey don't worry, it's nothing to be scared of, it's just like a mood ring." Shego assured me,

_how did she get over here so quickly? _I thought,

"I guess so…" I said warily, Shego smiled,

"Good, besides, you look too cute **not** to wear it." She strutted to the door, and then turned,

"But I bet you'd look even cuter without any of that on."

I felt my mouth fly open; she just chuckled and walked out. Mac shook his head and walked in the direction of the bathroom,

"You two go on, I'll be out in a bit." He said before shutting the door, Frankie grabbed a white mid-drift tee, jeans, her shoes, and her green sweater. She slipped them on and gave me a peck on the forehead,

"C'mon, I think they have breakfast." She encouraged me to follow, I took another glance in the vanity mirror to check what the moodulator said, but it had gone back to its simple clear color. I wanted to go, but my body refused me, Frankie rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand,

"Let's go!" she said as she led me out the door. I kept up, not wanting to be dragged.

"You know where we're going?" I asked her, she gave me a reassuring smirk,

"Really, who do you think I am?"

[][]

I silently fumed, stiffly pacing next to the woman who had gotten us into this mess in the first place. We'd been walking around this ship for almost an hour, Frankie had been so sure that 'we would be down at breakfast in no time', and that it was 'just like back home'.

_Hah, yeah right _I thought.

I met eyes with the guilty redhead; she quickly looked away before finally sighing sadly,

"I know, we're lost." I gave her a look,

"**We're?**" I emphasized.

"Ok, I got us lost. But I'm sure we'll find our way out soon." She pointed out meekly, trying to be optimistic about the situation; I had given that up a half hour ago. After about fifteen minutes we had found someone who gave us directions to the ships mess hall. A few more hallways and an elevator later, we were down at the large mess hall, which was more like a hospital food court, with trays and soda machines. I heard a quick whistle over towards the corner, there was Terrence and Mac, Terrence had signaled us over, I gave him a small wave but went to grab some food first. After our trays were full of hot food we went over to the table they had chosen, we sat opposite to the boys.

"So how'd you sleep?" Frankie asked Terrence, he took a small sip from his coffee mug,

"Not well, I had to bunk with the blue snoring machine." Just then Bloo sauntered up and sat at the edge of the table, Terrence just rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I heard you didn't get much sleep either." I almost choked on my bite of food, Frankie spewed out juice right in Macs face, she was coughing up a storm, Bloo and Terrence were laughing hard. I looked at Mac who was now drying himself with some napkins; he looked up and gave an apologetic frown,

"They kinda forced it out of me, sorry." He said quietly, Terrence gave him a slap on his back,

"Oh don't be sorry bro, you should be proud of yourself, I knew that third leg of yours would really be a hit with the ladies anyways." Macs face changed from a light pink to a deep scarlet, he hung his head low, his bangs covering his eyes.

"How is that any of your business?" Frankie snapped, I grinned triumphantly,

_oh they're so done for now._ I thought happily, but her outburst didn't faze either of them, Bloo gave a small titter,

"Oh, our business, no! Same as it's none of our business about what happened this morning, Frankie." He said, I saw her eyes go wide,

"How'd you even…" she started, Terrence just smiled, Bloo had continued to eat again, Frankie put her head on the table, covering herself with her arms, I was confused.

"What are you talking about, nothing happened this morning." I argued, Terrence gave me a dismissive wave,

"Yeah, whatever. So what about you?" he said coyly,

"What **about **me?" I quoted; I was starting to get upset, how did they know so much about last night? I looked at Mac, he had been picking at his food before he looked up and shrugged, just as confused as I was. Bloo gulped down some tea, Terrence has started up again.

"Yeah Ms. Sensitive panties, how's it feel not to be a little virgin anymore, or your great 'diving' skills, I'm sure Frankie knows more about them than we do. Maybe about how my buddy was in for only two minutes before you unloaded all over him, you were lucky Frankie had such great mouth work or you'd already have a fully stomach."

At this point Bloo had fallen out of his chair from laughter, while Terrence just grinned victoriously; I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

_What the hell is going on? _I screamed inside my head.

"Aw, you two cut it out, it was her first time." Someone said, it was Kim, flanked by Shego. She was standing next to me, stark naked, Shego was bare from the waist up.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just having a little fun, is all" Bloo said, still on the floor looking up at the two females, Kim put her hand on my shoulder,

"Look, sweetie, you can't let what they say get to you, you need to be more open and expressive…like you used to be."

"But they-mhmm" Kim stuffed a piece of bacon in my mouth before I could finish, I gave up and chewed the salty meat slowly, swallowed and sighed,

"Yeah, sure, I guess you're right." Mac gave me a small smile and Frankie pulled her head up and stared at Kim with worried eyes before speaking,

"Why, may I ask, are you in the buff?" Kim gave a small laugh,

"Oh that's a silly thing to ask, I did it because I wanted to, on this ship there aren't many rules about restricting a person's body or sexuality, personal preference or anything like that. At least that's how I run things, whether Betty approves or not is a mystery." I looked at her curiously, she shrugged,

"She's kinda like my boss." Mac was trying to be decent by not looking in her direction while talking,

"Um, I'm sorry, but what else are we supposed to do until we get to Europe?" Kim gave a sly smile before walking around to him and grabbing his shoulders, massaging them slightly, her breasts pressed lightly to the back of his head,

"Oh, tense are we? Well, besides the mess hall that serves all around the clock, we have a spa, no clothes allowed, a pool where skinny dipping is optional, a training hall, several movie theaters, and other things as well." She kept kneading at Macs shoulders, he seemed to relax and groan happily, I needed no second opinion, I knew my clip was at some form of green right now, I could hear Frankies teeth grinding next to me,

Kim saw us and gave an evil smile, "and of course there are my quarters, where Shego and I reside, if you need **anything **you just come see one of us, we are more than happy to help." Mac hummed.

"Uh…sure, of course." He said, a little tranced, I was about to stand when a hand caught me and coaxed me down, Shego gave a look of promise, a look that said she was only messing with us. I relaxed slightly but still kept my eyes on her as we all dispersed from the table; we all followed the two women out of the mess hall, past other people on the ship who didn't mind that their captains were totally nude. We stopped in front of a Japanese style sliding door that opened into a brightly lit dojo/gym with equipment and a large wooden floor.

"What is this for?" Terrence asked, Kim sauntered into a small room, there was a flash of blue light and she stepped out in a white and glowing blue skin suit.

"Well, what kind of helpful council member would I be if I didn't at least see what you all are even about?" she said stepping onto the square stage, starting to stretch. Shego had disappeared off into the same room and came out with a glowing green and black catsuit similar to what she had on this morning, I had a bad feeling that we were about to get hurt…bad.

"So…what? You want to train us? Like actually fight us?" Bloo questioned, Kim gave a nod and Shego gave a small smirk,

"Oh, unless you're all too afraid of a couple bruises." She sneered, my eyes narrowed at the green woman, I'd not been able to figure her out since the infirmary, I didn't know what to make of her, sometimes she was kind and caring, others she was cruel, sarcastic and mean. Bloo gave a disbelieving snort,

"Uh-huh, whatever, there's no way I'm falling for that bait, I'll let someone else fight her, I'm not gonna be the guinea pig." He said before going and sitting on the wall a little ways away from the ring.

Frankie spoke up then, "If you won't, then I'll be glad to show her what we're made of." She said confidently, she stepped up onto the polished wood and threw off her sweatjacket; I caught it before it hit the ground, Frankie only pulled out one of her swords from thin air, Kim gave her a look,

"Are you sure that will be enough?" she asked skeptically.

Frankie smiled, "For you? Oh I think it's more than enough." She said, I didn't like the look on Kim's face after that, she looked too certain and Frankie was still harboring some anger towards her little jokes and maybe something else. Frankie got into fighting stance, Kim didn't flinch. The redhead ran to her and gave a quick swipe, Kim easily dodged it, jumping to her right and giving her a smile, Frankie let out a low growl and rushed her again, this time feinting a swing and moving with Kim as she dodged the fake attack.

"Oh, playing tricks are we?" Kim asked as Frankie swung again, this time she jumped up and over her and landed on the other end of the ring. Frankie turned to the older redhead, a dark look on her face; she reached out into nothing there was a slight glow of red as her second rapier appeared in her grasp.

Shego laughed, "Oh, watch out princess! Looks like your little morning 'talk' has come to bite you in the bad end." She said through her chuckling.

That's when it hit me, the reason Terrence and Bloo had made Frankie so embarrassed and why she ran off to the bathroom so quickly this morning, it was something Kim did to her.

"What do you mean, what did you do to Frankie?" I found myself saying aloud, Kim looked in my direction and grinned,

"Just a little fun, she didn't seem to mind when she exploded all over my hand." I gasped, as did Mac, who had been standing behind me. Frankie cried out in rage, her cheeks red. She ran after her again, Kim simply jumped out of the way again; this caused Frankie to groan in annoyance.

"Will you just stop doing that?"

Kim stopped smiling then and looked Frankie up and down.

"You sure you want to do this?" she asked, her eyes narrowing, Frankie responded by readying another attack, Kim went into a stance as glowing blue blades emerged from her sleeves.

"Alright then, exact your revenge." She said, Frankie attacked, this time Kim didn't run, she blocked her flurry of attacks before giving out her own, Frankie blocked the first few before she faltered and Kim got a hit in sending her flying out of the ring and onto the semi-soft mats. She moaned out in pain and gripped her side Mac and I rushed to her aid I saw a flash of deep red though her white shirt.

"She's really hurt, what is the matter with you?" Mac yelled at the woman, she gave a sigh,

"How do any of you expect to even get by if you never experienced real pain? You can't just expect it; you have to know it as well." She said, I didn't want to understand but I did, Frankie did as well, refusing help from a worried Mac, she slowly got to her knees still clutching her side, her blood seeping through her hand now,

"She's…right-Ah! Don't worry about me, this place is a Vita-Chamber, I can…a-already feel it healing." She rose up steadily and walked to the edge of the ring, she tried to step up but winced and almost fell, it was Kim who stopped her, pulling her up into her arms and carrying her over to where Bloo sat,

"That's a fatal cut, I think you should sit the rest out until it heals, unless you want you want to go into shock." Frankie struggled,

"Put me down, I can fight just fine." She said, Kim simply set her down on the wall,

"Right…" she said, poking her in her wound, causing Frankie to scream.

"I thought so."

Mac sat down at her side and helped her calm down. I left the two to talk to that woman,

"Excuse me?" I asked the green woman sitting by the door; she looked up at me,

"You're nervous, I'm pretty sure why." I didn't need to look to know she was talking about the color of my hair clip, since she already knew I didn't feel the need to explain.

"So what is it you're preparing us for?"

I needed to find out the real reason behind all of this, the video, the room, this morning, this ship, and it's captain. Shego stood and stretched,

"Look, how about we make a deal?"

I looked at her suspiciously, "A deal, what kind of deal?" she started to circle me,

"If you beat me in a little one-on-one sparing match, I'll tell you whatever you want to know, no holding back, no questions asked." I followed her with my eyes,

"And if you win?" I finally asked, Shego put her arm around my waist from behind before whispering in my ear.

"Then I get this sexy body all to myself tonight." She said. I shut my eyes and forced my will to agree,

"Deal." I said quietly.

She gave me a too tight squeeze before letting go and walking to the ring, I waited a second then followed. As soon as we stepped on the wood the room went silent,

"What are you doing, Goo?" Mac asked, surprised, Terrence spoke up with slight concern,

"Yeah, girl, don't do it. You're gonna get hurt." He said.

I didn't respond to either of them, I had to stay completely focused; I let my Energy charge a bit before summoning my IW. I could feel my aura around me; I saw that my opponent noticed as well,

"Oh, nice color, I think we have more in common than I thought." I took a defensive position,

"I don't think so." I said, determination lacing my voice, I waited for her to move, she gave a small scoff before charging forward, her hands were glowing hot with a dark green fire. I dodged her swings and blocked her bursts of flame. I ducked another attack and went for her legs, swinging out with my staff, she jumped up and back away from the attack. She regained her balance and smirked,

"What's the matter, it's not like you have anything to **lose**." she mocked, I just rolled my eyes and took the head running to her and swinging, she didn't try to avoid the attack she caught my staff in her hands and gave me an evil smile, My eyes widened when I realized I couldn't let go as her green flames started rolling slowly up the pole in my direction, I tried to wrench my hand from it but I felt glued to it,

"Do you forfeit?" she asked, I could feel the heat on my right hand, I winced as it hit it, the pain was terrible and I couldn't help myself from crying out,

"Goo! Let go, It's ok." I heard a voice tell me, but I couldn't, my eyes were locked with hers,

"Give up yet?" she asked again, she seem to put the intensity on because it felt like the fire got hotter, I screamed louder, My left hand had also been engulfed along with my wrists and it wasn't stopping, slowly creeping up my arms. I fell to my knees, I could hear shouting voices, but they were muffled by the pain.

_Why did I even agree to this? I just want it to stop._

I couldn't take it anymore, "Alright please stop, I give up, you win!" I screamed, suddenly the pain stopped and I opened my eyes, I was surrounded by the people I loved and they were asking if I was alright, out of all the voices I heard one stood out the most, it was Shegos.

"I'll see you tonight."

|Terrence|

Today has been the all out weirdest day of my entire life; I woke up this morning to a personal family porn flick, featuring Mac and his two girls. Then after a bit of breakfast and some requested heckling from that Kim lady, there's an all out fight between her and the hot head, she takes a stab to the gut and then Legs gets into it with the green woman and nearly gets burned alive, these two lady's are out of their minds. I was outside on the viewing deck, smoking, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was my bunk mate, Bloo, he had a somber look on his face.

"Am I the only one disturbed at what just happened?" he asked me, I blew out a stream of red smoke, the wind carried it away. "No, you're not the only one. It feels like everyone we meet has, like, a whole other outlook on morals, life even! Sometimes its like-"

"Like we're from a different universe?" Bloo finished, I stopped and smiled, taking another drag on my cigarette. "Of course it's gonna be different, that was a given as soon as we started this damn 'quest' or whatever, I guess this isn't just a save the world thing, it is kinda a learning experience that we would have had to find out about sooner or later, I guess we just have to roll with the punches."

The former blob finished, I puffed out another cloud and watched it float away and dissipate,

"Wow, when did you become such a scholar, Bloo?" I asked, he shrugged,

"Hell, I don't know, it just seemed obvious to me."

I gave him a look, "Hmmm yeah, guess so." We stood like this watching the sun slowly disappear behind clouds.

"Hey, it's getting late; you wanna grab something to eat?" Bloo asked,

I grunted, "Sure lets hit it." I flicked the smoke over the guard rail and turned for the door. On our way down I saw Goo leaving the mess hall, white bandages wrapped around her hands.

"Hey Legs, how are your hands?" I asked, she turned and smiled at us,

"Oh, much better, thank you." She said before scurrying off in the direction of the captains' quarters. I watched her disappear around the corner.

_I hope whatever you're doing is worth it. _I thought.

~Goo~

I stood in front of the large door at the end of the hall, just like Shego had told me; I gulped hard and pressed the button on the com box next to the shut door. I winced; my hands still weren't perfectly healed. I waited a few seconds before slowly turning and taking a step back the way I came.

"Ah, ah, no skipping out on our deal, sweet cheeks." I froze in place, sighed, and turned around. The door was now open, I stepped inside, this room was more extravagant than ours was, it had a really high ceiling and a humungous screen opposite to the giant bed, in between them was a Jacuzzi and pool, I saw a door open on the far side of where I was, out stepped Kim, in what looked like a hooded suit of some kind, she saw me and laughed, somehow I heard her across the room, she walked the entire room and right by me.

"Hope you like the heat." She said as she walked by,

"Where are you going?" I asked suddenly, she stopped for a second then continued walking. The door closed behind her, I took a deep breath before walking to the state sized bed and sat, it was soft and comfortable. I froze when I felt hands rubbing on my shoulders,

"Oh don't be so rigid, relax, hon." Shego said, I refused to let my guard down, no matter what she said…or did. I stood up from the bed, she gave a small whine,

"Aw, you haven't forgotten our little deal have you?" she asked coyly,

I breathed, "No…"

I felt her breath on my neck, "What was it again?" she asked me softly, I swallowed,

"The deal was…That…if I lost…" I trailed off, I couldn't finish, but she wasn't satisfied, I cried out in pain when she gripped my hands tightly,

"Say it." She hissed at me, her mouth on my neck now. I was breathing heavily,

"T-That if I lost…I'm yours for-Ahh!" she gripped my hands even tighter,

"Say it, correctly."

I could feel warm tears on my face; I sucked in a shuddering breath. "That…if I lost…My sexy body is yours for the night." I said finally.

She turned me around and started to rub my hair, "Now, that wasn't so bad was it, come on, stop that crying."

She wiped my face with the hem of her silk nightgown, the black fabric felt good on my skin. I sniffled, looking down at my shoes, the skulls on them seemed to mock me. Shego lifted my head up,

"Hey now, don't feel bad, I want you to enjoy yourself just as much as I will." She said, I just looked at her, her deep caring onyx eyes reminded me of Frankies, but with a glint of hunger and lust in them. I decided to just let it happen,

"Okay…" I whispered, she put her mouth on mine, I dare not refuse her again fearing anymore pain, her tongue ran over each one of my teeth and tongue. She broke and went to sit on the bed, I walked over to join her but she stopped me,

"Nuh-uh, How about a little show first?" she said, I blinked, I'd never done any kind of strip tease before in my life, I had no idea where to start, so I just followed what I've seen in movies. I started by kicking off my shoes at her lightly, this caused her to chuckle, Then with the socks, I turned so my back was facing her and bent over slowly running my hands down the backs of my thighs and legs before taking off a sock at a time. Then the shirt, I grabbed the hem and slowly lifted it exposing my belly, I walked a little closer, I was actually getting into this, I pulled it up farther until it was right under my partially exposed breasts, Shego gave out a low growl, I smiled and removed the shirt entirely. Shego then beckoned me closer, I sauntered up and slinked into her lap, she undid my jeans but didn't pull them off, I was now laying back first on the bed with Shego hovering over me, hands and mouth running up and down my upper half, I could hear myself giving out little cries of pleasure, I was starting to feel good. I felt my jeans being slipped off,

"Oh look at that, you're soaking wet." I heard, I went to feel in between my legs but she stopped me,

"Nope, you leave that to me, plus you don't want to wreck your bandages." She explained, so I let her take off my panties, she held them up to me, I could see a big wet spot.

"You wanna taste?" she asked, I don't know what came over me but I took the underwear from her and licked at the wet spot, it tasted great…I tasted great. I saw Shego giving me a knowing smirk from between my thighs, I gasped when she went down on me, her mouth was very…hot. Now I understood what Kim had said, this heat was unbelievable, she must be able to direct her power wherever she wants on her body, right now she was driving me crazy, then she stuck two glowing fingers in me, and I lost it. I was squirting all over her as I climaxed. I heard her squeal in laughter.

"Oh Wow, you just came all over, didn't you?" she said, an evil bite to her voice. My orgasm quickly diminished when her nails dug into my raw hands, I screamed, she roughly pulled me up by one of my pig-tails,

"I never gave you permission to cum, did I?" she asked metaphorically, when I didn't say anything she started to warm up her hand, I felt an extreme heat on my stinging hands,

"Did I?" she repeated.

"N-n-no…" I whimpered.

She let go and the heat stopped, "That's right, good girl, but sadly you have to be punished."

I looked up but she was gone, I wanted to get up but I was too weak. I had the strength enough to turn over and crawl towards the headboard on the bed; I was in the center of the large bed when I heard a throat clearing behind me.

"Oh hey, yeah, that position will do just fine."

I looked back and my eyes went wide, she was wearing a large black strap-on, it looked bigger than Mac, It took everything I had not to pass out from the sheer sight of it. She stepped onto the bed, I tried to crawl further away but soon she had her hands on my lower hips, keeping me in place, I felt the rubber press against me almost entering before she stopped.

"Oh I almost forgot, we're punishing you." She let go and walked around until the black thing was in my vision,

"Suck it." I heard, I whimpered, she yanked on my hair again, pulling me closer, it pushed against my lips; I gave up and took it in my mouth. It smelled and tasted like plastic, I timidly sucked on the head, Shego wasn't satisfied.

"That won't do, go farther." She said, I went a little farther with each forward and back motion until I could only manage a little less than half. I felt her hands grip the back of my head,

"How about I help you understand what farther means." She sneered; she pulled back a little before shoving it all the way down my throat to the base, pulling back only to do it again and again. I couldn't breathe, my vision was starting to blur and there was a ringing in my ears, I knew I was about to pass out but just before I could she released me, I gagged and coughed, drool running down my chin, I gulped down air and she was behind me again.

"Good, now it should be nice and easy." I froze when I felt the rubber toy pressed against, not my womanhood, but my other hole, I struggled against her.

"N-no! Not there, please, no!" I pleaded, she responded by giving my butt a few hard smacks, I flinched at how hot they were,

"I'm sorry honey, but this is your punishment. Now spread apart a bit and just relax."

I did as I was told, she stuck a finger in firsts and I clenched up on instinct, this made her chuckle,

"Oh this will be interesting." I heard her say quietly, then I felt it enter me, just the tip caused me to lean forward, away from the large object, but Shego grabbed me and pulled me back, I felt myself tearing up again, as she got it in halfway,

"You ready?" she asked, I didn't have the will to say or do much than twitch slightly and moan out small sounds of pain. She must have taken it as a go because without any warning or pre-tense she quickly rammed the other half all the way in one push. I heard myself scream painfully, but I couldn't believe it was me, she furiously pumped me for what felt like hours before I started to feel good, pain soon changed to ecstasy as Shego went back and forth into my ass. I was put over the edge with one last push before I spurted my cum all over her legs and sheets. I collapse from that and felt my eyes roll into the back of my head before it all went dark.

I woke up tucked into the large bed I'd just been violated in, the green woman next to me watching the large digital fire on the big screen, she averted her gaze to me and smirked,

"Finally awake huh?" she said, I really couldn't the words come out so I just hoped a look I gave her was enough.

"How long were you out, well its two in the morning, so…a while." I let my head fall back on the pillows, I couldn't help myself, I let my eyes water and spill over, my sobs the only thing breaking the deaf quiet. Then I felt warms arms around me, Shego had kissed my forehead,

"Hey, don't cry, I'm sorry I was so rough with you. How about as an apology I tell you whatever you want to know." She whispered to me. I waited until my sobs subsided to ask my first question.

"So…w-who are you?"

(Kim)

I stopped in a dark alleyway to catch my breath, they'd been on my trail since I arrived at the airport, and I'd been seeing the four hooded figures around the city, it had been just now when I was getting closer to my destination that they started to give chase. I waited a minute until I heard nothing but the occasional passing of traffic. Semi-bright colorful lights peppered the dark Vatican City streets, the festival was nearly here, and if I didn't make a few arrangements before then, this wasn't gonna go down well.

"Oh god, this is getting too hairy. I need to get to Saint Peters Square." I said quietly to myself, I put my hood up and made my way down the streets, passing random citizens who gave me weird looks, I checked some of the buildings, it was already starting, I saw some of the shops and houses with wooden boards and red tape. Avarice had only just begun to destroy the city quietly from the inside, slowly sucking the economy dry. After a little more walking I finally came upon the encased flat area know as St. Peters Square. I looked around at all the white stone and marble in awe, but quickly shook it off and walked to the dark figure looking at the inscriptions and sculpted images. I walked up beside her, she continued to scan the art,

"Human art and architecture has always interested me so much, how do you think they came up with something so beautiful?" she asked me, I thought for a second and surprised myself when I couldn't come up with a answer for her. She laughed when I finally responded,

"I don't know…"

"Heh, well, I don't really know either so we're even." She said before turning to me, her teal blue eyes shone through the darkness of the robe,

"But I'm sure I'll figure it out sometime soon. Here's the information you asked for, I still don't think they're ready." I took the small drive she handed me,

"Well that's one personal opinion, isn't it, Mrs. Wakeman." I said, she scoffed before turning back to the wall, there was a slight glow before I was alone in the large open area, but not for long.

"You are very fast…" I heard a ways behind me,

_Oh fine time for you to leave me here, now what do I do? _I thought.

I turned to see the four hooded figures a foot away now, the tallest one spoke again,

"It's been a long time since someone has given us a good workout." He said,

I smirked, "Well, I'm glad I could help you lose a few." I said plainly "But I must be on my way."

I tried to walk away but the cloaked man grabbed my shoulder,

"The drive first, and you can leave unscathed." He pulled back his hood; he had a pale looking face with shiny slicked back hair and a silver stud in his ear. One of the others, a female voice, called out to him.

"Luigi! What are you doing?"

I saw the look in his eyes; he wasn't worried that I'd seen him, because he didn't plan on letting me live anyway. I slapped his hand away and ran towards the high wall, grappling to it and climbing up to the top before running the length of the square to where I had came in, I already knew they were on me. I quickly took out my PDA and loaded the drive into the system before chucking it into the distance. The two smaller figures blocked my path, and Luigi and the other were behind me,

"You too late, we have what we need now, go ahead and end me." The four surrounded me, each blocking a direction,

"Oh, no, it's not over for you yet." Luigi said to me, I fell to my knees in pain, the figures getting closer and closer, and then everything went black.

_Are you proud of me, are you?_

Mac

I woke up to an empty bed, I immediately sat up and walked through the screen to the bathroom, It was today, today we'd be landing in Rome, I dried myself off before opening the dressers and grabbing some clothes, it was the Festival of Light, I was told to dress in white, I had on a white button down shirt with a light grey vest with white jeans, with white shoes. I exited the room and to my left was Frankie. She had a white blouse and pants combo with a small jacket and sneakers. There was no real talking between us, last night we'd all been called one of the large conference rooms on the ship, we'd been sent information about our means of attack, but also we found out that Kim had been captured by Avarices' personal guard, The Inquisition.

A team of highly trained men and women who were specifically chosen by Avarice for the sole purpose of killing us. Shego had been a total mess, and oddly goo had been the only one that had been able to comfort her, I didn't say anything to her but I was pretty worried about what was going on. We'd laid out the game plan that night, we'd arrive in Rome, take the tram to Vatican City on the day of the festival, Avarice will wait until midnight to Kill the Pope and put himself into power. All that needed to be done is stop him before midnight, or it was going to be a lot harder on us to get to him. We met up with Terrence and Goo in the mess hall before meeting up with Shego and Bloo on the viewing deck. Goo was wearing a white blouse and tie combo with a white skirt and grey leggings and white shoes.

Terrence had on a wool shirt and a vest jacket with a fur hood, arctic cameo cargos and his ECS were changed from black to white. To be honest, I felt like some kind of band when we stepped through the doors out onto the outside deck, I could see the city of Rome in the distance, Bloo and Shego were both wearing formal looking white business suits,

"So what's the occasion?" Terrence asked, Bloo turned to face us, my eyes widened, he was different, and his hair had been slicked back and styled professionally.

"Right, our alibis for the night, apparently you four are new up and coming celebrities enjoying a vacation back in Italy were you were raised. Shego walked up to me first and handed me a passport, it had my face on it but a different age and name,

"Marcus Romano?" I read aloud.

"Yep, new actor in the new movie no one will ever see, and you're the lead so you have to act like it." Bloo said, I rolled my eyes as the other passports were given out, Frankie was now Frederica Bianchi, Goo was now Genève Russo, and Terrence new name was Antonio Esposito. We were the stars of the new romance horror movie _D'Amore. _Some made up trailers and teen hype later we were the biggest thing on the planet right now.

"So what are we supposed to do until midnight?" Goo asked. Shego adjusted her clothes before answering,

"I thought it would be obvious, you should enjoy you short time of fame, but when we call you, fun time's over." She said, Goo was looking away from the woman, an uncomfortable look on her face. When she was done touching her up she walked by us and through the doors, Bloo followed her out. I waited until Frankie and Terrence went off to talk to Goo,

"Hey…Genève." Goo smiled at me, but I could sense the nervousness in her eyes,

"Hello, Marcus…are you ready for this?" I turned to the city still in the distance,

"As I'll ever be, look I wanted to ask you-"

"Why I have been acting so weird around Shego, well I can't tell you that right now, maybe later…after this is over and done with." She looked away from me, I felt bad, so I grabbed her hand,

"Promise?" I asked she looked at me and kissed me

"Promise." She answered. There was a loud beeping before Shego's voice sounded over the sound system.

"Alright you four, come inside, we'll be landing soon."

[][]

The airport was a nightmare, when we touched down and got off the plane there was a mob of people there cheering our names and holding up signs of the movie poster that should never exist. We had body guards and a limo ride with a police escort, we arrived at the best hotel in Rome, the drive in was swamped with reporters and photographers; we piled out and tried our best to ignore the random and very personal questions, from 'when the next movie is due?" to 'what products we used on our hair." We finally got inside when our 'Managers', Shego and Bloo turned to the crowd and announced we'd be having a press conference with the media and fans at five PM tonight. We tried to reject the sudden appointment, but we were sucked in already.

"How could you just auction us off to a press conference about a movie we know nothing about?" Frankie snapped at our 'managers', Shego gave a smile, and handed us four thick packets with the words typed "D'Amore Story" on it. Shego walked to the door connecting her and Bloos room to ours, and said

"Study up, you have eight hours." She said happily before shutting the door behind her. I sighed before opening the large novel sized read, the setting was in cold Toronto, Canada. Apparently people start going missing and it was up to me and the others to fight off whatever it was, the story had no definite ending so it allowed for some exciting cliff-hanger ending that just baited for a sequel.

Terrence cursed in shock, "What the hell, Why am I sleeping with her?" he exclaimed, pointing at Goo had been reading through the scripts and story, distracted from Terrence's tirade,

"Huh, what? Who's sleeping with whom?" she asked looking up from her page, he walked over and shoved the page he was complaining about in her face, her eyes skimmed the page then she looked taken aback.

"Whoa, that's not right." I came over and looked at the infamous page, it read out some dialogue from the two characters before reading:

"The two kiss passionately and enter the room shutting the door behind them; Fade to black." I snorted,

"Well that is a shocker, guess you two have to play the part." Frankie said behind me, Terrence and Goo exchanged looks,

"I-I don't mind if you don't." she said, Terrence shut his eyes for a second and smiled,

"Yeah, sure, but only for the sake of the mission, plus…you know what they say about keeping it all in the family." He mumbled out, Goo heard him and swiped at him with her script copy,

"Oh, you stupid…that is just…ugh!" she said following him around and swinging at him, I decided to cut in,

"Alright lovebirds, let's get these stories straight, don't want to look like idiots out there, do we?"

[][]

Well this was it.

We'd arrived about an hour early for our interview, the set up had been a long table with a seat for the four of us, with mikes, water and a giant movie poster behind it. We stood backstage as Shego and Bloo handled the introductions calling our 'names' one at a time, in which we would come out, I took my seat, and looked back at the poster, I saw that my character was depressed looking, with dark eyes and a sad frown. I was so fixated on it I didn't hear someone call my fake name,

"Marcus! Marcus! You ok there buddy?" one reporter asked, a grin on his face, I turned around sharply and gave a wan grin,

"Oh I uh was thinking about how depressing I must look on the poster." I said, this earned me a couple of laughs around the room. But I went ahead and directed my attention to the man still standing,

"So was that your only question or should I start to worry." More laughter circulated through-out the room, the reporter took out a small pad,

"Just this other one, what did you have to do to create such a sad and tortured character?" I felt my brow furrow and heard some girlish squeals from the back were a lot of the fans were,

"Well I… I just think about my dead mother, it normally gets me where I need to be, personality wise." There was a collective "Aw" from the crowd, I peeked over at the rest of the table, the others were also looking a bit saddened by the thought. I decided to lighten the subject,

"Oh don't feel bad for me, at least about that, feel bad that none of us could eat at all because we were so nervous." And it was like it never happened; the next question was directed at Frankie,

"Uh Ms. Bianchi, how do you feel about the tabloids say about you and Mr. Romano, being that you and him have a eight year age difference?" Now this question took me by surprise, I'd forgotten that she was eight years older than me on her passport record, if that was bad to society, I wondered what they would think if they really knew.

"I don't really care what they say about it, I mean it's just a movie, and people who overanalyze it are bound to have some problems with it. Only because they look for it." She said, this earned her a small round of applause, and some whooping from the fans in the back. The next question went to both Goo and Terrence, and it was from a fan,

"So is it true that those pictures released of you two coming out of your hotel the last month before shooting were…you know." I couldn't help myself, I started to laugh, the thought of those two being together was just ridiculous. This caused a bit of an uproar, there were flurries of questions and arguments flying around the room, a surprisingly strong grunt came from the end of the table, from Goo.

"Ahem, what my friend, Marcus, means is that it's almost hilariously obvious what the answer is."

This caused Terrence to look up in amazement,

"And pre-tell **what **is the answer, Genève?" he asked her through his teeth, she just looked at him, a evil smile on her face, all I could think was,

_Pucker up, brother._

Before he had a chance to react, she grabbed him and put her lips on his, and his face was priceless, but the conference room went wild, there was whooping and hollering and camera flashes, That's when Frankie spoke up again,

"Hey, wait…there is no way I'm letting you upstage me." She said jokingly, I chuckled,

"My thought's exactly." I grabbed her and kissed her too, as the cameras flashed and the fans went nuts over us, all I knew is that it was going to be one wild night.

[][]

It was nearing ten PM and were roaming the streets of Vatican City, with the happy cries of children and the smell of authentic Italian food, this was the Festival of Lights, everyone was wearing white and having a good time, and the Pope was to make a appearance at Saint Peters Square for a little morale speech. Shego had taken Bloo to look for Kim in the underground; she had told us she would meet us about a block away from the target destination at nine, now I was getting worried.

"Hey wasn't Shego and Bloo supposed to be here an hour ago?" Terrence said through a bite of pizza.

"Yeah, she was, I'm not sure, but I think something went south with the plan." I said and stood up, I'm gonna go look, I suggest you all do the same, we'll meet at the speech presentation at eleven, you all be careful."

They all stood up, I received pecks from Goo and Frankie, so did Terrence, I even decided to hug him, who knows what was going to happen now. I just hoped the others were safe, especially Bloo.

)Bloo(

Now I have no idea how we got in this mess, but here we were, tied up sitting at the mercy of the big bad Avarice himself.

"Well look at this, I go out for a spell and when I return, I have a couple of rats snooping around The Vatican, **my **Vatican."

He spoke with a thick English accent, he had a pale chalk white face and an expensive grey suit that looked like it was from the thirties. He resembled a mob boss from one of those vintage Mafia movies, Shego had a vicious look on her face,

"We came here to fine my wife, were is she?" she yelled, Avarice narrowed his eyes,

"She…was caught by my personal guard, I have no say in what they do to after the deed is done." He murmured darkly, Shegos breath caught, her eyes went wide and went to the floor. This made me angry,

"So this is how you run things, letting your lackeys go out and do your dirty work while you sit on your high fuckin' horse!" I said, he saw me and laughed,

"I wish I had that kind of will, it's almost amusing." He said before pressing a button on his phone,

"Carmen, make the preparations, it's time…oh and take the rest of the Inquisition and deal with those pesky kids will you?" I felt myself going through the changes of Anger, I saw blood starting to drip to the floor, soon my suit was pure red, Avarice jumped back in surprise, I used a vein of blood to cut both of our ropes.

"Shame, I thought a man of your wealth would have sprung for something stronger than rope." I said as I grabbed Shego and launched out the window, falling a long ways before smashing into the ground, I felt the concrete crack as I broke into a heated sprint towards the exit; our path was quickly blocked by hundreds of Swiss guards. I set the green woman down, and pulled out my sword, infusing some of my Energy it separated and one glowed blue, the other red, when it stopped I held two large guns in my hands, one had veins of blue and the other had red.

"Someone better call the authorities, or the hospital." I said, Shego chuckled,

"You think you can handle this, I'm gonna look for Kim." I gave her a wicked smile.

"Call 911 now."

-Frankie-

I knew I was being followed, I knew it as soon as we'd split to look for Shego or Bloo or anyone, but I didn't cause a scene, in fear someone would get hurt. People still recognized me as Frederica, so it was difficult to get away so I could deal with the stalker, I'd found a secluded street that no one was on, only thing that lit the area were the only two remaining street lamps.

"You're very good at what you do, no matter how many times I tried to get away, you just kept finding me."

I turned around and smirked at the hooded figure, it pulled off its hood to reveal a woman with straight purple hair, and bright yellow eyes. She had a young face; she looked no older than sixteen.

"Well thank you, I will say that you were difficult to track, even with my talents." Her voice was laced with a Hispanic overtone.

"My name is Carmen; I am the Inquisitions Tracker, from Spain. I'm sorry but I must kill you now."

I pulled put my rapiers, infusing them with my energy, the writings on the blades glowed and the swords broke apart, I caught the five silver, kite shaped daggers, they also were embezzled with the strange writing. I tossed one in the air it grew to the size of a bike; I easily caught it on my shoulder,

"My Name is Frankie, Granddaughter of one of the council, and I'm going to kill you."

~Goo~

I really couldn't believe the luck I was having today, I was standing on the roof of a large, connected strip of buildings, it was high up and the wind was blowing. I had to keep my arms pinned to my sides to keep my skirt from blowing up past my behind. The cloaked person who had found me up here chuckled; she had a mellow-tone voice.

"Are you sure you want to fight me in that, little girl?" she said while pulling her hood back, she had Bright orange hair and green eyes. I narrowed my eyes at her, letting my arms relax, and my skirt blow with the wind. This time I wasn't going to be 'little miss sensitive panties' anymore, I let my IW appear and immediately infused my Energy into it, I suddenly became much heavier, I looked, there was a large iron spear sitting atop of my staff, and at the bottom there was a long metal chain and attached to it was a long blade.

"Oh, nice trick, my name is Aoife, I hail from Ireland, I am the Inquisitions Fighter. Let's see what you're made of, shall we?" Her accent was apparent. I wasn't afraid not this time; I was never going to be afraid again.

"My name is Goo; I made a promise to someone that I would protect someone, so I won't die here!"

|Terrence|

_When will this Fucking day end! _I screamed in my head,

I was standing in the alleyway having a smoke when this clown comes and just stands there; I finally acknowledged his presence, blowing a blue smoke cloud his way.

"Hey fuck-wad, how's it hangin'?" I asked the hooded guy, he pulled back his hood sharply, he had mean blue eyes and bright blonde hair, I stepped back one, I saw that one of his eyes was slightly twitching.

"My name is Adolf, I am from Germany, I am the Inquisitions Marksman. Prepare to die!"

He pulled out what looked to be a crossbow with a oil drum attached to it, I gulped when I noticed…that was ammo. I decided not to take any chances, infusing Energy into my ECS, suddenly My hand burst into flames, my other hand became see through and my sleeve fluttered along with the air surrounding it, my right foot was hard and heavy as stone and my left felt cold and wet. I shifted my elements around until Earth and air were at my feet and fire and water were in my hands. I smirked,

"Names Terrence, Pleased to meet 'cha."

Mac

This was the final countdown, It was now eleven-thirty, the Pope's speech rang all throughout the city, I was standing in the middle of the empty street facing a man with a robe on, he had shiny slicked back hair and a diamond stud in his left ear, I stared at him with my utmost hatred, I knew he was the leader of the Inquisition, he and his team were holding us up, I only worried for my family now.

"I am Luigi, I am the Inquisitions Brain. I come from right here, in Italia. I know who you are, Mac Foster, I know who your father, Matthew was. I even know what you are destined for, but what matters is…that you do not. And when I'm through with you…you never will."

He took a fighting stance, I pulled my Scythe out of mid air and began to infuse it with grey Energy, the pole separated and the pieces started to glow,

"Since you know so much, I will skip the introduction, I may not know what I'm truly destined for, but I know what's in front of me now, I do know that I have to save everyone I know and love," The Items I held in my hands were two smaller scythes, one with a sparking black blade, the other with a glowing white blade.

"I also know one last thing, you're in my way of all that…so…I must end you."

I flew to him, he put up his hand, and suddenly I was sent shooting back into the wall of a building, I shook off the rubble and shot out of that hole like a cannonball, speeding towards Luigi again, this time I didn't get pushed back, I swung wildly at him, leaving trails of either black or white. He pushed my attacks away, but he didn't even touch me or my weapons, it was like he was like a magnet, pushing me away like we were the same force. I let my guard down and he sent me flying again this time straight up, I opened my eyes to see his palm press into my chest, and I was propelled downward. I crashed into the hard cobblestone. He landed not too far away from me,

"After this is done, I will be sure to deal with your lady friends first, they looked delicious." He said. I started to think about how everyone else, my brother, Bloo, Frankie, Goo. Slowly got up, I felt a strange power inside now, not from before; this was a hot, burning, light sensation. I saw my left arm glow white, then blue markings shown in my arm, I felt something come out of my back; it was a wing that seemed to be made of crystal.

"I won't let you near them." I said calmly before shooting out my arm and letting the white blade sail towards him, this hit connected and sent him flying far, all the way down the street and blasting through the wall of St. Peter's Square. I heard screams and cries for help, I began running down the street to be joined by my family,

"Hey, look at you, all super powered up." My brother said, he hovered next to me as I ran, his hands and feet were all representing one of the four elements, I could see the odd text in his hands too, Goo ran up next to me, I gasped at what she was holing, a large spear with a blade at the other end,

"What happened to you?" I heard behind me, it was Frankie she was staring at my back, but she held a giant diamond shaped blade with a hole at the wide end that she gripped it at,

"I could ask you the same." I said calmly, I could hear the distortion in my voice, almost like an echo. We entered the square much to the peoples shock, there were fear felt cries of "Who are they?" "What are they?" "Are they Angels?" "Aren't those the D'Amore Kids?" I ignored them all as the large clock tower struck midnight, I saw up on the roof was Avarice, Pope in his grasp.

"I can't believe you got past The Inquisition!" Just then the three other members came and picked their leader out of the debris.

"You all are useless! Get up here!" the four of them jumped up and knelt at Avarices feet,

"We are sorry, sir." They said in unison, he narrowed his eyes at them before going back to us,

"No matter, I have what I want now, so let us take leave." He turned, we all made a move to jump but there was a quick flash of Blue and Green and the Pope was no longer in Avarices clutches, Down at the base of the wall was Kim, holding the holy man.

"Your Holiness, I'm sorry about this but could you hang on?" He gave a quick head bob and Kim took off, running right by us and out the way we came in, she was back in a second, a fierce smile on her face.

"Where'd you put the pope? I asked, my sudden power worn out now.

"Oh don't worry about him; he's with Ron in the car." We were joined by Shego and Bloo who was red and bleeding. The people started filtering out wherever there was an exit. Avarice and the Inquisition stood before us. This was the final fight between them; it was now them or us. The four split and I went straight for the Syn, but my path was blocked by Luigi once again. Instead I saw Goo attacking Avarice, backed by Shego and Kim. But I wasn't worried, after everything she's given, for me, Frankie, everyone…Avarice has no chance.

~Goo~

I don't know what possessed me to go after Avarice, but I wasn't going to back down now. I imagined the Spear on my staff to be replaced with another chain blade, it happened in an instant. We clashed, he had a sword made of pure gold, but it had diagonal stripes of what looked like platinum as well, He pushed me back and I almost fell, it had been my back up who stopped me from falling. He pointed his blade at me, I gave my staff a little twist and with a slight click the blades unlatched themselves from the base, I told the two women to stand back as I started to swing and rotate the staff the chained blades whirled around and Avarice readied himself, I gave a big swing, one of the blade went his way, he easily blocked it and smiled, I gave another heave but he jumped back and his sword grew a reflected sword, connecting at the hilt then a staff grew between them, he twisted slightly and his swords disconnected, I gasped,

_His weapon takes from whatever it comes into contact with! _ I figured,

I didn't have much time to think on it, as a golden blade flew towards me, I ducked it and sent a few Energy blasts his way, he was still in mid-swing so he couldn't defend, there was an explosion when the blasts hit, but when the smoke cleared he was standing just fine. He gave me another evil grin, and raised his hands to me, his hands glowed and two streams of golden Energy shot out. I jumped out of the way, Shego and Kim attacked then, he easily fended off their assault of punches and kicks, I looked around, the others were fighting their own battles, and maybe I should start doing the same.

_But how do you fight someone who has everything you have? _I thought to myself.

And then I had an idea. I stood and ran in Avarices direction and swung, he easily ducked and dodged all of my swings as well, I put on a face of terror,

"How do you know about my special technique?" I lied, He grinned,

"I can have whatever I want. I know everything, and everything that is your becomes mine." He said as we duked it out some more, I kept coming at him with different attacks, and then I put on a cocky smile,

"I know what will stop you, my one-of-a-kind attack." I said, he jumped back and readied himself,

"Alright, then let's have it then." I simply stood there and said

"No"

Avarice gave a shake of his head,

"WH-what?" he asked, I folded my arms;

"I don't want you to have it so I won't use it on you." He instantly got angry, just like I planned, he run up to me and grabbed me around my neck, cutting off my air.

"If you don't show me, I will snap you like a twig." He hissed,

I gave him a victorious grin, "Alright I'll show you my attack." He gave an evil smile that quickly changed into shock, I'd pierced his chest with one of my Chain Blades, I felt his grip loosen and he started to dissipate, his face and hands changing from that pale grey into rusty bronze. He have one last cry before he disappeared into nothing. In his place was a glowing, smoky ball of golden Energy, Bloo walked up and grabbed it,

"I'll take that." He said.

Suddenly his clothes changed again from red to white his hair changed to white as well and his eyes were a bright gold. His two guns flashed and Avarices Golden sword was in his hands, but it was larger and had some writing etched into it. I looked around, were are the Inquisition, we all looked but they just disappeared.

"Well alright, let's get this guy back to where he belongs." Kim said walking out of the Square that was now repairing itself; we all hopped into the van and rode off towards the Vatican, Mac grabbed my hand in his,

"I'm proud of you, and how strong you were."

I blushed a bit, "Thanks."

I went in for a kiss but there was a small 'Ahem' to my right, I saw the Pope with a stern look about him, we were about to separate when he Laughed, "

I'm only kidding." He said,

I smiled and kissed the man I loved.

-Frankie-

Now this is someplace I'd never thought I would be, Mac, Goo, Bloo, Terrence, Kim, Shego, Ron, and I all knelt being formally blessed in front of hundreds of people, being dubbed the 'Saviors of the City' By the holiest man on earth. After he was done we stood and turned to the people who cheered, I looked at the others, dressed in our white get-ups, I bet we all felt like angels.

After the ceremony and the thanks of many we were escorted to the city walls, there were two men and a woman waiting for us, we stopped and faced the three older heroes,

"Well, I guess this is goodbye huh?" I said, Kim shook her head,

"No, not goodbye, more like goodbye for now." She said cryptically. I gave up on figuring it out, they hugged us all, Shego and Goo longer than others.

"Now you all go, you have a plane to catch." Ron said, after all this time he finally spoke. We all turned and headed for our next destination, when we go closer I couldn't believe it, the woman in the center was a robot, the two men beside her, one had bright red hair like mine and the other Asian man had a mop of black hair, the robot woman was the first to welcome us,

"Hello, I best hope you all got some rest because it's only going to get harder from now on. My name is Jenny Wakeman; this is Brad Carbuncle and Sheldon Lee. If you don't mind coming with us we can be on our way." We followed them to their vehicle; I asked the question that was on everyone's mind by now.

"So where are we headed now?" The metal woman started the engine and pulled onto the road. "We'll be heading to the tech capital of the world." She stated.

Sheldon smiled a bit and finished her sentence.

"Japan, we're going to Tokyo, Japan."

**A/N: In the Next chapter, Mac and the gang are taken to Japan during the largest convention in the country, Anime Expo, but something starts happening to the people when a strange woman is running the show. Can they, with the help of newfound friend Jenny Wakeman, stop the mad-woman's plan to turn the county into a perverse world, or will Mac fail to stop her deviant plans. Also, what is this mysterious texts and talks of destiny? Find out in the next chapter of **

**BrainStorm! **


End file.
